Oh Brother, my Brother
by kdandsheela
Summary: Where did Yukio go, all those years ago? What is Takara's puppet's, Usagi's, origin? Who is this motherly yet vengeful goddess Senkensha, and what does she want with Rin? And what is Rin's destiny? Join Rin in finding the answers to these questions, more.
1. Hate at First Sight?

Rin took one last look at the picture of himself and Yukio before he packed it into his grey duffle bag, heaving a sigh. He was glad that he wasn't going to end up like his brother, but he felt emptier now that he realized that it all would've been easier on him if he had his younger brother there to share the pain with him. But he wasn't here anymore, not since that day. And that was something Rin had to deal with. Though Shiro had already implied that it was a lost cause, Rin wasn't going to give up. He was going to find his brother.

But first, he had to go to school. Yes, that's right; the boy who had gone to multiple interviews expecting to work after he got out of middle school was now going to the best high school in the country. And it was all because of what happened last night.

Last night, when Rin finally got an explaination and what he was and where he brother had went. At first when Rin found out about what he was from Shiro he was distressed but he didn't really care about that. The thing that he wanted to know about the most was how it affected Yukio. Shiro had told him that it was no use but before he was done explaining _why_ Rin couldn't do that, Rin had already made a self-oath to go and find his brother.

But there was a time for everything, and now wasn't the time to look for his brother. Now he sat in a long, pink limonene, sitting uncomfortably next to Shiro and across from a rather flamboyant demon who wouldn't stop from smirking in Rin's direction.

"Would ya stop it with that disgusting face, Mephisto? It's giving both me and Rin the creeps." Shiro said matter-of-factly.

Rin couldn't tell if Shiro was playfully teasing Mephisto as a friend or insulting him as a rival or enemy. Rin secretly hoped the for the latter.

Mephisto waved his hand with a chuckle, "You must excuse me, Shiro, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Shiro furrowed his brows, "This doesn't count, Mephisto."

Mephisto's sickening grin widened a bit, "Of course not, it doesn't count unless _it_ is opened."

Rin didn't really have any idea what they were talking about so he tried to entertain himself by looking out the window behind his head. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of their socket.

A giant hill, no a pile, of academic buildings showed up. Rin couldn't tell if he was feeling dread or excitement toward the obvious importance of education this place showed off but he had a feeling that he was going to have to work the hardest he had ever in his life.

It wasn't long before Rin could feel his father's eyes on the back of his gaze. He turned to meet Shiro's gaze, creating an awkward silence. Rin was, understandingly, still pissed off with Shiro and how he was now forced to enter a world he had known little about, even one he thought didn't exist. Rin broke off the eye contact and started idly playing with his tie…the one he had done himself. Rin caught a sad look from Shiro and almost smiled to himself, almost.

"We're almost there!" Mephisto announced, almost a tad too loudly for the situation. _That demon sure loves to be the center of attention_, Rin realized.

Rin allowed himself to think a little about Yukio. What would it be like if he was here right now? Would he be supportive, frustrated, excited? Would he have tried to break the uncomfortable silence that separated their father from Rin? Would he be in the same class as Rin?

Before Rin could get too sad the obnoxiously colored limo stopped in front of the gates.

Once they had all stepped out of the pink vehicle Shiro attempted to comfort Rin with a pat on the back, "I need to run some errands," He chuckled trying to erase the tension between the two, "I trust that you won't cause _too_ much trouble on the first day." He smiled with a wink.

Rin merely nodded as he realized that, even though he was angry with his father, he didn't want him to go. But then Rin realized that Shiro was doing it for his own pride. He couldn't hold his daddy's hand into the first day of highschool as if it was his first day of kinder garden. For the first time in a long time, Rin felt truly alone, though he was now surrounded by crowds of gathering freshmen awaiting the tour. Rin was miles away from the temple that he been raised for 15 years. He wasn't sure when the next time would be when he saw Shiro again and he defantily didn't feel the tiniest bit safe with that purple haired headmaster.

Rin sighed and looked up at the sky, losing himself in his rather gloomy thoughts…untill something, or more like _someone_ bumped into him.

"Oi! Watch it, the tour's already starting!" an angry classmate with a yellow streak of hair bellowed at Rin before trying to catch up to the group of incoming students, him and his two companions, who merely glanced at Rin, were obviously late. _But that didn't mean they could just push me aside_, thought Rin as he himself tried to rejoin the group who was now being herded into an auditorium.

Most of the time that was spent in the aditorium was the yammering of the teachers and various staff, even the flameboyant headmaster came up, promising that it was going to be a great year and that everyone of them was welcomed here. _Yeah right_, Rin thought, _I doubt if they knew they would've closed the gates to the school before I could even figure out what happened. And that's not the only reason they wouldn't want me here, has anyone seen my middle school report card? How in the world did I get here with my grades? I guess the old man had better connection than I originally thought_. Rin Shivered as he thought of Mephisto. _Because I wouldn't really call that a _good _connection_.

"And now for your class representative, Ryuji Suguro." That caught Rin's attention. He always thought that those who did care about others would get what was coming to them, but apparently that wasn't really the case here. But on the other hand this punk-looking guy was probably just in a rush because it would look super bad if the representative, the person who was supposed to set an example for the rest of us, was late for his own introduction.

Taking another look at the pierced, hair dyed teen Rin thought about how looks were deceiving. He looked around at his other classmates sitting in the auditorium and wondered how many of them would be in the exorcist cram school with him, feeling slightly jealous toward those who ignorant to the very purpose of the school they went too. If only Rin could be ignorant and human again, if only he could still question the existence of demons…and even God and Satan. But there was no doubt now, no turning back. Whatever happened he would just have to accept it.

After the boring speeches ended the freshmen started piling out of the auditorium and tour the rest of the school on there own. Rin was, yet again, left on his own.

The school seemed so huge, so impossibly big, that Rin's head started to spin. The school wasn't just big, it was lavishly furnished and decorated. Rin took a sercret joy in all the smells, sounds, and sights. He had noticed a slight increase in the sensitivity of his senses ever since he had awoken, and it was not something that was completely unwelcomed, either.

But he was so mezmorized by the interior of the school buildings that he didn't even notice the small, white dog following him until it bit his leg. "Ow! What was that…" He trailed off when he realized that it was a dog who was pinching his leg, "…for?"

The dog released his grip and started walking away, looking over his shoulder at Rin, implying that he should follow him.

Rin shrugged and followed, realizing that it wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.

After a little while the white dog transformed into…guess who…none other than the purple headmaster himself. "Why hello there~ Enjoying yourself?" he brightly asked with a half-charming-half-creepy wink.

Rin was in no mood to play games, "What do you want?" he muttered blankly.

Mephisto pouted and put his hands on his hips, "Well if you're going to be that why, then I won't help you!"

"You have to help me, you made a promise with Shiro." Rin pointed out matter-of-factly.

The headmaster raised a purple eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"What? You didn't think that I was listening on yours and Shiro's conversations? I may still be a kid but don't act like I'm not even there," Rin growled, irritated, at the obnoxious demon.

Mephisto smiled mockingly, "Oh, right, I should consider who I'm dealing with before I slip out useless information to a _child_." His voice dripped with more and more sarcasm with every word. The demon smirked at Rin's red face. How easily the son of Satan was ticked off, he would make a most interesting toy. "Now then," he mused while jumping down from the bridge next to a pair of double doors, "Use the key Shiro gave you earlier on these doors."

Rin jumped down next to Mephisto, holding the mysterious key in his hand. Shiro had vaguely mentioned to him that Mephisto would explain to him what the key was used for. Rin took the key out of his pocket and stuck it in the keyhole to the door. A strange light shone through the crack inbetween the door as Rin pulled it open. Rin walked in, followed by Mephisto, with a look of wonderment.

"This," Mephisto gestured to the entire hallway, lavished in a red carpet and wall decorations that resembled stained glass, "Is the exorcist cram school!"

"It's so big!" Rin said in idle amazement. Why was he still saying this? _Everything_ here is big!

Mephisto merely chuckled at the boy's childishness, "You will be studying as an exorcist as if it were a cram school, you'll have to come here using the key, which can be used on any door."

"Wait a minute…" Rin furrowed his eyebrows toward Mephisto, "If it can be used on any door, why'd we go all the way to the bridge?"

The demon chuckled once again, "Well…I'm the headmaster, I just can't freely walk around the school!"

Rin stared at him with an incredulious look, "Oh, so, it's weird to see the headmaster walking around the school, but not a white lap dog? Pets aren't even allowed here!"

Mephisto thought about this for a little before realizing that Rin was right, "Well, it's a bit more fun knowing that few people can even realize that it's you. It's fun being secretive."

"I thought you just loved being the center of attention…" Rin spoke his mind before he realized that he was a bit too blunt.

Mephisto could almost feel an arrow go through his heart with that comment, "You know what? Go find your own class!"

"What?" Rin's eyes widen, "But I don't even know my room number!" This place was way too big to for Rin to try to find his room on his own.

Mephisto wanted to tell him that he didn't always try to be the center of attention, that he also liked operating from the shadows, but he valued his pride too much to try to argue with an idiot…even if the idiot _was_ right! He continued walking away.

Rin sighed in irritation, "Fine! Go ahead and be jerk! I'll just find my room by myself, you demon!"

Mephisto grinned at the nickname before exiting out the door.

Rin started walking down the hallway, sulking, not paying attention when he was bumped into for the second time today, landing on his butt, "What the…" The devil's son rubbed his head, where he had been bumped, as he looked up to see a fimilar face. "Oh…you again."

The multi-colored haired teen looked at him with a confused expression, "Do I know you?"

Rin stood up, infuriated, "Not really but that _was_ the second time you landed me on my ass! Watch where you're going would ya?"

"Watch where _I'm_ going? Both times it had happened because you were off in idiot world! Pay attention to your own surroundings!" The pierced teen argued as he remembered what had happened earlier today.

Rin held up his fists in anger, "You shouldn't push people around just because you're late for something! Try to give a damn once in a while!"

"Alright, alright," a teen, this time with hair dyed pink, stepped out from behind the one with pirceing and stepped inbetween him and Rin, "We shouldn't start a fight with other student, especially on the first day." He turned toward Rin, "Hey, I'm Shima. The short-tempered and competitive one is Bon and the small one is Konekomaru." He trusted a thumb behind his shoulder, pointing at his companions.

"Hey!" Bon and Konekomaru protested in union.

Rin let out a pent up breath and relaxed his hands, he grinned and pointed to himself, "I'm Rin!"

Bon gave Rin an incredulous look. How could this person's entire attitude turn from anger to pure ditsiness? He was probably just a complete moron, he defiantly won't last long in exorcist school, no need to make friends with him. Exorcists needed to be smart a clever, like Bon, to be able to spot the trickery of demons and be able to deal with them, we might as well all kiss Rin goodbye.

"By the way…" Rin started to speak.

"Yeah?" Shima asked.

"Since we're all freshmen, we all have the same classes, right?" Rin asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah." Shima answered with a shrug.

Rin looked down and sighed, "What our classroom number?" He was defiantly forking over some pride by asking them this but at least this was less embarrassing than frantically searching each room for his class.

The Kyoto group stared at him, "Seriously?" Konekomaru asked, "You're here and you don't even know our room number?"

Rin scratched the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face, "Uh…no…I kinda got here unexpectedly, at the last minute…"

Shima nodded, "Our room is # 1116."

"Arigato!" Rin smiled and waved as he ran off to find his classroom.

"That moron…" Bon muttered, "…he's going to wrong way…"


	2. A Bad First Impression

"I'm sorry I'm late…I…" yelled a confused Rin as he finally opened the door to his classroom.

"Whatever, just sit down!" a loud red-head, wearing close to nothing, muttered from on top of the teacher desk.

Was this really his teacher? Rin backed out through the doorway to look at the room number again, 1116, this was the right place.

"Are you gonna stand there and dillydally or you gonna sit down?" the teacher barked at him with slurred speech, had she been drinking? So early in the morning?

Rin gave in and sat down, but not before catching the glare Bon gave him. Great, he had already made an enemy. He sighed as he sat down next to a girl with platinum blonde hair.

She looked toward him and started blushing, "Um…h-hi, I'm S-Shiemi…"

"What's wrong?" Rin grinned, "I don't bite."

"Ummm…sorry!" The girl blurted out, not knowing how to respond to Rin' joke.

Rin was surprised, "There's no need to apologize," he held out his hand, "I'm Rin."

Her green eyed face immediately lit up as she took Rin's hand, "And I'm Shiemi! Oh wait…" she laughed, "I already told you that, didn't I?"

_An idiot for an idiot_, thought Bon as he continued watching the two.

"Alright, might as well do introductions since we'll be with each other for a long enough time," The half-naked teacher announced, "I'll start first, I'm Shura, I don't really care if you call me sensei or not, formalities are such a bother."

Rin nodded, formalities _were_ a bother!

Bon's eye widened, he didn't understand what just happened. Did a teacher just ask them to call her by her first name? Without any honorifics? She was obviously drunk…so much for the school's high standards…

A purple haired student shook her head in disgust as her brunette friend beside her sighed; this was going to be a long year.

"Alright, you go next," She pointed at Rin, "Then we'll do it by rows."

"I'm Okumura Rin!" Rin said a tad too cheerfully.

The teacher stared at him as if he was a ghost, "Okumura…Rin?"

Rin felt uncomfortable under his teacher's gaze, "Ummm…yeah…why do you ask?"

She shook her head, "Oh, no reason, really, I'm just a…" she tried to find the right word, "_friend_ of Shiro's…"

Rin sighed and wondered just how many connections the old man had at the academy.

_Shiro…why does that name sound familiar?_ Bon tried to think and had a feeling that it was important but he just couldn't remember the significance of that name.

A blushing blonde stood up, "I'm Moriyama Shiemi, it's nice to meet you all!" she hastily bowed to the class.

The girl with funny eyebrows and her friend with a kind face stood up. "I'm Kamiki Izumo, if any of you any of you get in my way you'll regret it!" the purple haired girl growled in unfriendliness.

_Sheesh must be that time of the month_, Rin crudely thought, unfortunately not understanding that it was just Izumo's personality.

"And I'm Noriko Paku." Paku bowed slightly, "I hope I get to know you all better."

The majority of the class wondered why a nice girl like Paku was hanging out with a bitch.

"The name's Shima!" Shima said with a wink, looking directly at Izumo.

Izumo crossed her arms and looked away, a clear gesture of rejection, the 'ladies man' wasn't her type…then again few people _were_.

Shima smirked to himself. _Playing hard to get, aren't we?_

Bon elbowed Shima before standing up, "I'm Suguro Ryuji, but you can call me Bon."

His slightly bold friend bowed quickly and simply said, "Miwa Konekomaru." Before sitting down again.

They all jumped when they heard an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "I'm Usagi," a rabbit puppet, or the person holding the puppet, said, "And the guy with his hand up my ass is Takara!"

They stared at Takara as if he was crazy.

The puppet waved its arms in anger, "Who _you_ looking at, punks!"

No one bothered replying to the rabbit…exepct for Rin, of course, "That's so cool~ I can't even see your lips move!" Rin seemed to grow stars in his eyes.

Bon shook his head at Rin's reaction, it wasn't that it wasn't impressive…it was just weird.

"Of course his lips aren't moving! That's because _I'm_ talking! Takara doesn't talk much…" the rabbit ranted.

Rin continued looking at Takara with puppy eyes, as if he hadn't heard a word Usagi just said.

The Usagi's head hung as he, too, realized that Rin wasn't listening, he pointed at Rin with one of his stubby arms, "Stop looking at me like that!" Rin's expression didn't change, "You know what? I don't like you!" the puppet complained.

Rin frowned…but it wasn't just a frown, it was an _open-mouthed_ frown. He looked downright childish, "Wait, no! I'm sorry! Wait…what exactly did I do? Ouch!" he yelled when an empty beer can hit the back of his head.

"Pay attention, we're done with introductions already! If you wanna talk more than do it when class is over!" Shura shouted at the unexpecting teen. "Normal school doesn't start for another few weeks but cram school starts immediately! And this happens to be your first class, which will start at this moment, so listen up kiddies!"

Rin wildly looked around the room, "Did she say kitties?"

You could hear Bon face-palm and see the rest of the class sweat-drop.

Izumo slammed her hands onto her desk and quickly stood up, knocking her own chair back in the sudden movement, she pointed at Rin, "What the hell is he doing here!"

Rin's eyes widen at the pointed finger and looked down at his own hands. Why _was_ he here? Because he was a danger to humanity? So this way if they ever found out he'd be in an entire town crawling with exorcists. Because he needed protection? Rin snorted, if anyone needed protection it was the people who ticked off the son of Satan, not him.

"You know," Bon glared at Izumo, "Point your finger at someone and three of your own fingers are pointing right back at you…"

Izumo's face turned red as she directed her rage at Bon, "Got anything else to say? I get how you're his friend but you should let him fight his own fights instead of butting in!"

"_Friend_?" Bon almost roared as he, too, quickly stood up, "Look, I hate the idiot as much as you do! I'm just trying to stop you from bitching on everyone!"

Rin slammed his face into his desk. What did he do to deserve this?

Bon and Izumo, hearing the slam, stopped their argument and looked toward Rin's direction.

"Rin?" Shiemi shook Rin's arm, "Are you ok?"

"Oi, wimp!" Bon yelled, "Don't cry over this!"

Rin's head snapped up and toward Bon, staring at him with intense, illuminate blue eyes with a red center.

Bon immediately flinched and sat back down, not realizing that his chair fell down when he suddenly stood up, too. He landed on his butt on the tile floor of the classroom.

Rin placed his head onto his hands and looked back at the front of the class, a satisfied smile on his face as he heard the class suppress giggles at Bon's expense.

Bon hastily picked up his chair and sat in it, all the while staring at the back of Rin's head, there was no way that those eyes belonged to a human…and Bon felt determined to figure out just what Rin was.


	3. Till Tomorrow!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the suuport so far! Though I wish I had more review T.T...I guess it's kinda my fault for not posting this story untill the anime series ended T.T...**

**It's too bad that the series didn't follow the manga and rushed the ending, especially since the theme is such a good idea, there's still more we need learn about the world of exorcists. I was hoping that the anime series would at least be one season longer! Anime has a thing for ruining a good manga.**

**Anyways, for fair warning. I may make Rin a bit OOC sometimes, I'm just used to writing cunning characters so you'll still get Rin but he may sometimes surprise everyone by being actually smart in some moments :) I also decided to make him a tamer. Because, let's face it, there's no other way he fights in the series besides useing his sword. But in this fanfic he's still human so he can't open the sword...not yet, at least. So I'm making him a tamer and already thought of some cool things he can do. If you don't like him being a tamer, too bad!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, favorites, alerts, and so forth. I can't wait to hear from you all!**

Class had ended but the day still had more surprises. Rin collected his duffle bag where the luggage was stored and took out the piece of paper that had his room number on it, 213.

He walked over to the boys' dormitory and stopped to look up at it. It looked like it was about five stories and, judging by the room number, Rin was on the second floor. He walked in and saw multiple classmates goofing off at the entranceway, the lounge. They were all taking there sweet time. Some were talking about the different hot girls in their classes and how boring their subjects were going to be. Others were gathering around a guy's iPhone, which was displaying porn.

Rin felt a tug of disgust as he looked down at all the rich, snobby kids who had nothing better to do than waste their time on their wishful lust. But…who was Rin to talk? Wasn't _he_ the disgusting one? Rin walked through the entranceway, head down, while subconsciously tugging on the strap that held Kurikara's bag to his back. He knew that he probably didn't have the right to compare himself to humans, not anymore.

He ran up the one flight of stairs and started walking down the hall, most of the doors to the rooms were open as students greeted and got to know their roommate and started to unpack. Rin could see that the room all looked the same, two beds shared one nightstand and a lamp in between the two pieces of furniture near the back of the room while there were a pair of two desks near the front. Rin wondered what his roommate would be like but secretly wished that could just have a room all to himself, he didn't want to deal with people right now. He also worried that his roommate might get a little too curious about Rin and fool around with Kurikara while Rin was asleep.

Rin felt adrenaline enter his bloodstream as he stood in front of the closed door marked _213_. Rin sighed and mustered his strength for yet another introduction, hoping that it would be more successful than the last time. But when Rin opened the door he realized that he wouldn't _need_ to introduce himself because, unfortunately, Bon was unpacking his bag in the room.

Just Rin's luck, oh well, Bon'll just have to deal with it. He quietly placed his bag on his bed and sat on the edge. The bed was so soft, even softer than the bed at home. The mattress sagged to Rin's weight in just the right way. Rin felt his exhaustion from the hard day all of a sudden fall down on him like a heavy weight that pulled down his eyelids. Rin leaned next to the bed post but couldn't remember anything after that.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice broke through the darkness.

Rin slowly opened his eyes to look at the person who had interrupted his mid-day nap.

"_You're_ my roommate? When in the world did you even come here? I didn't see you when I walked in." Bon asked in a confused state.

"I…walked in while you were still unpacking." Rin answered groggily.

"Well, you could have at least said hi or something, so I knew that you were there. You scared the heck out of me when I finally realized that there was someone sleeping in the room!" Bon muttered angrily.

Rin hugged his arms and looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at Bon in the eyes, "I'll try to remember that…"

Bon sighed, scratching his head, "Look, if we're going to be roommates we might as well be able to look each other in the face."

Rin didn't reply.

"Aren't you even going to unpack?" Bon asked, irritated with Rin's silence.

Rin nearly jumped up as he realized that he fell asleep before he even unpacked.

Bon retreated to his own bed as he watched the smaller teen unzip his duffle bag.

Rin was about to unpack when he saw the picture place neatly above his clothes. Rin stopped for a moment and tenderly picked up the picture frame, his body blocking the view from Bon. With a sad sigh he placed it, facedown, onto his side of the nightstand.

Bon wondered what the picture was, though he couldn't look at it while Okumura was still in the room. He would just have to wait.

There was a knock on the door. The two teens turned to see that it was an upper-classmate guy with a piece of paper in his hand, "Ummm…I'm sorry to interrupt but…is either one of you Okumura Rin? You're wanted at the headmaster's office…"

Rin nodded and put the slender red bag back over his shoulder, thanking the classmate before running out the room, still not fully unpacked.

Bon took the opportunity to grab the photoframe. He was surprised when he saw that it was a picture of Rin, at least eight years younger, next to a boy his same age with brown hair, teal eyes and thick, black glasses. They were both dressed up for new year's celebrations, Rin looked really happy with an open-mouthed smile and making a peace sign while keeping his other hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Bon stared at the picture a little more. Bon had thought it would've been the picture of an ex-girlfriend, though he kinda doubted it, or maybe a dead pet, or passed on relative, not a childhood friend.

* * *

><p>"You wanted me?" Rin asked as he walked into the overly-decorated office, almost as flamboyant and purplepink as the headmaster.

The said demon spun around in his office chair behind his desk, "How was your day?"

Rin was annoyed by Mephisto's over-interested voice. He was about to lie that it was 'fine' and get the hell out of there until something caught his eye from the corner of the room, "Why are you asking me that if you've been watching me this entire time?" Rin asked, pointing to the TV which brought in surveillance feed. But with Rin's enhanced eyesight he could point out that there was a camera posted in his classroom and even the room he shared with Bon.

Mephisto's grin fell right off his face as he narrowed his eyes at Rin, "I guess you're sharper than you look."

Rin could hear someone laugh on Mephisto's left and turned to see his father. "He can be surprisingly clever sometimes," Shiro managed through his laughter.

Rin walked more into the long office. He glared at Shiro, "So I guess you were watching me, too…"

His father nodded, a guilty look on his face.

"As Satan's son, we need to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get into any trouble." Mephisto winked at him.

"Well, then, I hope you don't get too bored watching me all day…" Rin said sarcastically, he turned around and started walking back to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Mephisto complained.

Rin stopped and turned around, "What? Are you going to ask me more questions you already know the answer to?"

"Nope!" Mephisto grinned, "I just wanted to say 'Have a nice day!'"

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "We both know you don't give a damn." Rin headed toward the door again.

"See you tomorrow!" Shiro called after his son, but he had already passed through the doorway.

Mephisto chuckled to himself, "Well, isn't _he_ a delightful teenager?"

Shiro shrugged, "He's just distressed from recently learning the truth, he'll just need some time before he can smile again."

Right then Mephisto sadistically thought about how he'd rather hear Rin's scream rather than see his smile as he smiled at thoughts of how interesting Rin was to observe. When picked on sometimes he was passive and other times, scarily angry. He was also really cute when he was frustrated, especially when it had to do with how his other classmates treated him. Mephisto wondered to himself what was going to happen next but before any of that, he had to take care of the worried Paladin. Mephisto knew he, too, was in distress about Rin's behavior, though he would never show it. "So…" the demon started twirling his hair around his finger, "What cha wanna do tonight?"

The Paladin grinned at him, never tiring of Mephisto's antics, "Why don't we just lay low for now. I'm not really in the mood."

Mephisto crossed his arms and pouted, "You're such a killjoy…"

Like Mephisto, Shiro didn't really know what to do with Rin, either, he was trying to think if what he did tomorrow would make the son of Satan forgive him, or get angrier at him.

They both would just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.


	4. And Maybe you SHOULD Keep Secrets!

**A/N: Hey guys! Because of such the great support (there was been a lot of favorites and alerts, I was surprised) that I made an extra long chapter with a torture scene in hope for more reviews! I'm trying to give you fair warning now...before anyone tried to flame me for being a sick person O.o...**

**"Emo Rin" kinda reminds me of Sasuke...sorry for the OOCness, but I promise that Rin will start being more like himself in the next chapter!**

**Also, since Rin is a tamer and Shiro is alive. Rin won't have Blacky (or Kuro, which ever name you like) as a familar. I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much but I'm going to use an OC and try to not use her much. Please warn me if you're getting annoyed by the OC later on but she won't even appear until chapter 6...heehee, that's right, I've already written up to chapter 6.**

**To be honest I just didn't post it sooner because I want it to look like I have a life T.T...OTL...EPIC FAIL! I'll post it once I see some reviews! ;D**

**With that very long A/N here is chapter 4! (P.S. thanks to all those who _did_ review so far...even if one was in spanish XD, (I used google translater XD))**

* * *

><p>A cruel chuckling filled the room as Rin tried to struggle against the chains.<p>

"Ahaha! You can't escape, demon!" The voice that had been chuckling taunted. The owner of the voice slowly walked out of the shadows. He had long, blonde hair that went well with his long, flowing robes. He carried a gigantic sword with a slanted end with ease as he walked toward Rin, "Those chains are made of pure silver, a metal that can slowly sap away the strength of any demon, even the son of Satan!" The blonde man, yet, again, started chuckling, as if he was watching a cute sitcom.

Rin tried to struggle again, "Let me go, I didn't do anything wrong!"

The man looked angry, "Didn't do anything _wrong_? You continued to exist, though you knew it was a sin all on its own to continue living! You should've taken your own life when you found out!"

Rin instantly thought of Shiro and how sad he would've been if Rin's life had ended that way, tears fell from his closed eyes, "I couldn't do that to father!"

The man smiled cruelly, "So you _are_ working for Satan after all."

Rin was engulfed in flames of fury after that comment, "I meant Shiro! Though you may not think so, people would be sad to see me go!"

"Ah, they may _miss_ Rin the _human_ but that person they care about so much is just a lie, an illusion, because you're _not_ human. They never loved you for who you truly are…" The man walked closer to Rin.

"You're wrong!" Rin stared at his torturer intensely, so intensely that the man flinched away under the gaze of those scary eyes, "Shiro loved me! He raised me knowing what I was!"

"Ah, yes, but," the man crouched down to Rin's level, taking out a syringe with a clear liquid inside, "Shiro is no longer with us…like your poor, dear, human brother."

As the man injected the clear liquid into the demon, Rin felt his veins go on fire. He screamed loudly as his entire body felt like it was on fire. But when Rin opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't on fire, nor was he engulfed by his own blue flame. "Stop it!" Rin cried, "Stop the burning!" He screamed again in pain, music to his torturer's ears.

"Ah, that seems to have the wanted effect," The man leaned down so he could whisper into Rin's pointed ear, "I injected you with grade A holy water, the most holiest stuff can find on Assiah. Since it's inside your body, you can't wipe it off nor can you wait for it to dry off, it'll stay in your bloodstream, torturing you, for a _very_ long time…"

Rin whimpered when the man stepped on his tail.

"How _dare_ you do that to him!" A familiar yet, at the same time, foreign voice called out. The owner of the voice quickly appeared and tackled the man with all he had.

The blonde man went flying and fell unconscious but his attacker continued to pounce on him and punch his face.

"No, stop!" Rin yelled, worried more about the blonde man's safety than his own, "You'll kill him."

The man's attacker stopped mid-punch and came up to Rin. Though he was face-to-face with Rin, Rin saw his face as fuzzy and couldn't clearly tell who it was, "Why are you defending your own torturer?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"Because he doesn't truly understand that it's wrong!" Rin claimed.

"Yeah but that just means that he's an idiot who deserves to die, as long as I'm around, _no one else but me_ can hurt you like that!" The unknown man roared, "Now get up!"

Rin shook his head, "I can't! My wrists are in shackles! Even my legs are chained!"

"No they're not, baka!" He said with a very incredulous tone, his voice changing a bit. "Get up!"

"But they are," Rin struggled through the chains to prove his point, "See? I can't move!"

"Oi! Idiot! Wake up!" Bon nearly roared at the inactive teen.

Rin turned over in bed mumbling, "Am I dead yet?"

"You _will_ be if you don't get up!" Bon threatened.

Rin sat up, instantly aware of his surrounding again…it had all been a dream…"Ummm…look, is this whole waking-me-up-when-I-want-to-stay-asleep thing gonna be a regular thing between us now?"

A blood vessel popped on Bon's forehead, "I woke you us because it's time for school, have you no gratitude?"

"Right…" Rin sighed remembering about the whole 'school' thing, "Thanks…"

Bon grunted and walked out of their room, ready to get breakfast from the cafeteria the dorms came with.

Rin got up, mumbling about how today was going to be a bad day. Any day that started with a horrible nightmare was bound to be a bad day. He got dressed and cleaned up before heading to the cafeteria. Rin walked up to the counter and grabbed a try of food without even looking to see who was in the kitchen. He decided that he would sit next to Bon, who was sitting across from Konekomaru and Shima, to annoy him.

When Rin took the seat next to Bon he didn't say anything, he just glared at him.

Rin ate his food thoughtfully until he realized something, "Hey, Bon."

Bin turned his annoyed gaze toward the other page, "…yeah?"

"If neither of us had an alarm," Rin started to ask between mouthfuls of scrambled egg, "How'd you wake up so early?"

Bon glared at him, "I woke up because you were _screaming_ in your sleep!"

Rin face turned red, "_What?_"

Bon face-palmed, "I guess it would be okay if I had a roommate who just talked in his sleep but _scream_?"

Rin looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face, "From what I know that's the first time I've done that…" From what Rin knew, it was the first time he had a nightmare so real, besides the dreams he had that replayed the memory of him losing his brother. Rin shrugged, "Sorry…" He looked across the table to see Shima and Konekomaru wear looks of concern.

"Were you having a bad dream, Okumura-kun?" Shima asked gently.

Rin nodded, thankful of Shima's concern, "Yeah, I was."

Konekomaru seemed a little too interested, "What was the dream?"

Rin looked down and started idly playing with his hands, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

He was interrupted when he felt someone put his knuckles on each side of his face and rub into his head, "You woke we up with your screaming! So you're going to tell us whether you like it or not!" Bon roared.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I'll tell you!" Rin cried out. He sighed as Bon released his head. He looked at the Kyoto group thinking about how he was going to explain the dream, "Well…I was chained to a wall and was tortured by…an angel…wait, it wasn't an angel, he didn't have wings, his appearance just reminded me of one…he had long blonde hair and really detailed white robes and was carrying a _really_ big sword."

"Hmmm…" Bon fetched out his phone flipping to a picture of the guy in Rin's dream, "Did he look like this?"

"Yeah! That's him!" Rin nearly grabbed Bon's phone in surprise, "You mean the guy's actually real? I've never met him before…"

"Yeah," nodded Bon, "He's a high class exorcist who's in line for the title of Paladin."

"Wait a minute..." Rin muttered, "...why do you have a picture of this guy on your phone?"

Bon's face flushed as he looked away, "I'm just trying to keep us with who is who in the exorcist world...that's all..."

Konekomaru looked shocked, "Why would a high ranking exorcist torture one of the students?"

_Uh oh_, Rin thought, _I probably should've just lied about the dream, even make it humorous like if I saw fluffy bunnies or something like that…_"I don't know," Rin lied with a shrug.

"Plus," Shima held up a finger, "It's just a dream, it hasn't actually happened…yet…"

Rin laughed, "Oh please, I've never been able to see into the future," he tried to convince himself more so than the others, "I'm just _really_ paranoid…"

Bon looked at Rin suspiciously, "You were able to describe him perfectly without even knowing he was real, it seems like a bad omen."

"Oh!" Rin remembered his question, "You said that guy was in line for Paladin but…what exactly _is_ a Paladin?"

The Kyoto group stared at him as if he had three heads.

"_What?_" Rin snapped.

Shima shook his head, "It's just that…how could you _not_ know what a Paladin is?"

Konekomaru and Bon nodded.

Rin's face turned red again, "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault! I didn't even know that demons existed until a few days ago!"

They continued to stare at Rin with wide eyes. Bon seemed to recover the quickest, "Then why are you here?"

Rin childishly crossed his arms and looked the other way, very tired of hearing this question.

"Why you-" Bon was stopped midsentence.

"-A Paladin is the highest level of all exorcists and can only be given to one person at a time." Konekomaru explained, "Yet a Paladin still has to answer to the council because the Paladin is appointed by the council. It's kinda like being President."

Rin tilted his head, "Then who decides who's part of the council?" He asked innocently.

There was no answer to his question.

Rin got a bad feeling that the exorcist world was governed more by corrupt politics than he would have like, "Let me guess…it's whoever can provide the largest bribe…"

The atmosphere became thick, "It's not that, there's no bribing," Shima winked at Rin, continuing in a sarcastic tone, "Only the most high and respectable exorcists can be part of the council."

Rin sighed, Shima had just conformed his suspicions.

"Anyways," Konekomaru hastily intervened, "The current Paladin is coming to the Cram School today. I wonder what he's like…"

Rin eyebrow rose, "Why is someone supposedly as important as the Paladin coming to a Cram school?"

Konekomaru shrugged, "I don't know but it seems like a cool opportunity that we can finally see him in person. I've heard that the Paladin in recent years had been incredibly busy and rarely made appearances."

_Appearances?_ Rin sighed. _What is the Paladin? An exorcist or just another politician?_

* * *

><p>On the way to school Rin spotted a familiar priest with silver hair standing beside a purple-haired, tophat-wearing demon. He continued walking toward the school building with the Kyoto group, looking down at his feet, hoping the exorcist wouldn't notice him. He <em>really<em> didn't want to talk to his father, especially after the bad morning. He was going to walk with his head down till he got to school except he bumped into Bon, how had stopped in front of him.

"It's the Paladin." Bon pointed at the silver-haired priest, "What's his name? Fujimoto…Fujimoto…" Bon trailed off, forgetting the first name.

"…Shiro…" Rin filled in, still looking at his feet.

Bon gave Rin a weird look, he thought that Rin didn't know anything about the higher ups, "Yeah." Then Bon remembered what their Cram School teacher, Shura, had said, _I'm just a…friend of Shiro's._ Rin must've had something to do with the Paladin! Before Bon could ask Rin how he was connected to the Paladin he noticed that Rin had already continued walking, he was now twenty feet away.

"Hey! Rin!" The Paladin called out, running toward his son.

The Kyoto group gave each other weird looks, not knowing why the Paladin knew Rin's name, or was so interested in him. They tried to catch up to ease drop on their conversation.

Shiro placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, "Rin…"

Rin lifted his head and reluctantly turned around to face his father.

"Rin…there's something I forgot to mention, I'm the Paladin." Shiro explained.

Rin shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

Shiro felt as if that comment was an arrow, his smiling face dropped and was reduced to one of surprise, "Oh…when did you find that out?"

"Just a couple of seconds ago when one of my classmates pointed at you and said, 'That's the Paladin!'"

"Oh…" Shiro felt a bit stupid. Rin was hanging out with people who grew up in the exorcist community; he would have heard about it sooner or later, he just didn't expect him to figure it out so quick. Was it just him or had Rin become a lot sharper since his awakening? The grin grew back on Shiro's face as he tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Well, are you at surprised?"

"No," Rin's face was blank as he quickly dished out the insults, "It only makes sense that you're the mayor of the loony town here they stretch to call an academy."

"Actually," an annoying demon cut in, "_I_ would be the mayor of this loony town!"

Rin glared at the headmaster, telling him with his eyes not to get involved.

Shiro was still wearing that silly grin, as if Rin was just being a misbehaving child, "Yes, but, aren't you at least a little bit impressed?"

"Not really," Rin shrugged again, "I doubt you actually _do_ much, you really just seem like a figure head."

Shiro's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" for someone who didn't know what a Paladin was until recently Rin sure was talking like he knew a lot.

"Isn't there some powerful demon that you need to go and slay," Rin accused with narrowed eyes, "Or are you too busy with making _appearances_ at Cram Schools to make empty speeches to pages about how glad and proud you are to see the next generation of exorcists before you?"

Shiro's mouth went slightly agape, that's _exactly_ what he was here to do. How did Rin know? Was he just guessing? Little did he know, Rin, before his awakening, got into Shiro's desk and sneaked a peak at his agenda because he was curious what the old man did when he left the church for long periods of time. From the peice of paper Rin just assumed he was making all these speeches to other priests about being wack-job exorcists. He didn't know it was all so real.

"Or were you busy doing something a bit harder than slaying some demon?" Rin smiled coldly, "Like raising a couple of brats? I still can't imagine how any Paladin with so many _important_ duties even find the time to do such a time consuming task when he's in charge of the lives of thousands of people around the world. Or maybe…you were just following duties this entire time, trying to figure out how to tame a dangerous demon."

The cold aura around Rin and the icicles dripping from his words cut through Shiro's heart like a blade of ice. It was unlike Rin to react with ice, instead of fire, when he was angry at someone. When did he get so cold, sharp, and depressed? He didn't even find the need to swear throughout his entire accusing. Shiro thought that some of this behavior was to be expected but not to this degree. He strongly wished for the stupid, blunt, and happy Rin to come out again and greet him with a smile liked he used to. Shiro felt his face start to gain color with his frustration, "You shouldn't speak to your father that way!"

The Kyoto group flinched as they realized that the conversation they had been eavesdropping on was a family feud this entire time.

Shiro shook his head, "Sheesh, you and your mouth. Whatever happened to 'the silent treatment' you were giving me earlier?"

Rin gave him a serious look, "My old man taught me that if you're not going to say anything nice then it's better not to say anything at all. Of course, I later realized that I probably shouldn't take anything my father says seriously because it might not be true."

"_Rin!_" Shiro scolded. He was losing his patience. The saddest thing about this argument wasn't that Rin was being cold to his father, it was that most of what Rin said, though some exaggerated, Shiro couldn't disagree with. Most of the things Rin said were true.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rin fake apologized, voice full of venom, "I should learn to hold my tongue more and _keep secrets_ from everyone!"

Before Shiro could stop himself, he went for a low blow, "Considering who you are, it'd be better if you _did_." The priest spat out, instantly feeling guilty.

Rin's eyes widened at the comment until they narrowed toward Shiro in what the priest could identify as utter hatred. The boy's face then lowered, his hair covering his eyes, before running off.

Shiro folded his arms across his chest and yelled out to his troubled teen, "And just where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to class before you make me late!" Rin stopped to call back in irritation.

Shiro laughed loudly, "Don't give me that! You and I both know you don't give a damn about school!"

Rin hissed out loud, "Going to classes seem a lot more attractive if it means I don't have to stay here and listen to you, you _shitty old man_!"

Shiro chuckled; at least Rin seemed a little more like himself now. His amusement soon disappeared when he turned around and noticed the pale Kyoto group, "You're Rin's classmates, aren't you? Have you been listening to us the entire time?" He asked in disbelief.

Konekomaru started guiltily nodding before Shima elbowed him, all three of them silent.

Shiro's left eye twitched in annoyance. He pointed toward the school building, "Get to class!" Shiro shook his head in distaste as the Kyoto group ran for their lives, he just hoped that Rin's classmates were as stupid as him…or at least as stupid as he used to be, "Kids these days, have they nothing better to do than listen to other people talk? Whether it be TV or real people they never seem to have any interesting conversations of their own…"

"Oh my, my dear Shiro," Mephisto teased as he wrapped an arm around the priest's shoulder, "You're making yourself sound older than you need to!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Shiro returned the demon's amused smile, "I don't have an unlimited lifespan like _someone_ I know…"

The headmaster ruffled Shiro's hair, "Ah, but, that's just what makes humans all the more precious," Mephisto joked.

"Like gems," the priest rolled his eyes, giving in to the demon's antics, once again.

"I wonder," Mephisto mused as he let go of his grip on Shiro and started walking back to his office, expecting Shiro to follow, "If Rin has anyone he can consider a friend here yet. From what you tell me he didn't make many friends in middle school and it'll be especially hard now with _that_ attitude."

"The thing is," Shiro murmured, walking beside the demon, "I want to fix it but I'm afraid my efforts will have the opposite effect, especially after I accidently made that last comment."

"Ah, yes, but, my dear Shiro, there _are_ no accidents," Mephisto retorted with a wink, "You wanted to say that and so you did. The accident you made was saying it in the presence of his classmates."

Shiro shook his head, disagreeing with the demon.

Mephisto hmmmmed, "Even though Rin hasn't drawn his sword, he's become much more…demon-like since his awakening, it's those thoughts that led you to say that." Mephisto explained as if it was obvious.

Shiro chuckled, "It seems that demons like to use the truth to hurt people."

"Like what you did with Rin?" Mephisto countered.

Shiro looked down in shame, he was defiantly going to have to make it up to Rin, as soon as possible. He would have to apologize about bringing up the very subject, and using it against him in an argument, that was probably eating Rin alive with unneeded guilt and shame.

"But I think the best thing would be to give the boy some time," the purple-haired demon cut in, as if reading Shiro's thoughts.

The priest disagreed, again, with a mere head shake. He was going to apologize to Rin, and it was going to be today, but it would have to be later. He silently hoped that Rin hadn't completely shut out his heart to him.


	5. Let's Go Get Ice Cream!

**A/N: Hi again readers! Thanks for all the suppport so far! I really like this story so far and can't wait until I can give you all the big surprise for this story! =D This is personally my favorite chapter so far. It's really cute and I've had fun adding a personality and backgroup story to Takara and Usagi (his puppet, who I also gave a name to. It means Rabbit in japanese!) So I hope you guys stick around to see when I reveil Takara's past.**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see such a promising group at the True Cross Academy, I…" Shiro's speech was soon being drowned by a certain student's snoring…and it didn't take much time to figure who it was coming from.<p>

"Rin!" Shura snapped, "I could care less when you sleep in my class, your own lose, but could you at least stay awake for the _Paladin_?"

"Sukiyaki…" Rin muttered, pretending to be asleep. He couldn't care _less_ about the Paladin than he already did, to him he was just the old man giving him another boring lecture, no big deal.

The class chuckled at Rin's fake obliviousness. Shiro couldn't help but smirk as the moment all of a sudden became light hearted, little did he know that Rin actually _was_ tired, being woken up multiple times by horrible nightmares of bad omens and pain.

* * *

><p>After cram school Rin found that he was still pretty tired but didn't want to go back to the dorms to be questioned by Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru on him and his old man. He could already think of the questions they'd ask him…questions he really didn't want to answer, '<em>Your father is the Paladin? I never knew he had kids, let alone a wife…or lover. Who's your mother?<em>' Rin would have to explain he was adopted and didn't know who his mom was. '_How long had he been raising you? How could you _not_ know he was the _Paladin_, let along not even _know_ what a Paladin is!_' Rin would have to explain, _again_, that he was new to this whole 'exorcist world' thing because he could only see demons a couple of days ago. '_But if he was the Paladin why would he purposely try to hide this from you?_' Because the old man thought that by doing it he was probably protecting Rin and doing him a favor. '_But why did he think that it would protect you?_' Because Rin was the son of Satan and exposing him to exorcists and demons before he was ready was too risky.

But he couldn't say that. One question would lead to the next before Rin had to lie to everyone, '_Considering _who_ you are, it _would_ be better if you kept secrets from everyone._' Shiro's voice snapped at him inside his mind. _Too many questions, too many people, why couldn't they all just disappear…why couldn't they all just leave me alone?_

He wished Shiro would just stop being stupid, so they could stop fighting, he secretly wished that Shiro would have pretended not to know him at the school when he was seen as the Paladin, it would make it easier for Rin. But Rin knew he was just making excuses for being mad at Shiro. Deep down in his heart, Rin understood that they were still fighting because of him, he was just childishly pushing his frustrations on Shiro, things that Shiro couldn't help.

It wasn't Shiro's fault that he was the son of the devil. It wasn't Shiro fault that he was short-tempered and had a hard time making friends. It wasn't Shiro's fault that he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare where he was a powerful demon that exorcists hunted and people feared. None of that was Shiro's fault, nor was it really Rin's. But Rin, even with recent feelings of guilt, was too prideful to admit it to anyone but himself.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the blooming cherry blossom tree he had chosen to rest under. He felt like he could stay like this forever, under the bright, blue sky with a few fluffy clouds that roamed like grazing sheep. The wind ruffling his hair as he sighed in comfort. He could stay like this for a very, very long time, away from people, just him and the tree and not a care in the world. Of course, with Rin's luck, someone would show up just when he wished to be alone.

"Sheesh! Get up, you lazy bones! Didn't you sleep enough in class, already?" A taunting, high-pitched voice called from above.

Rin groaned, so much for felling in peace. He _really_ didn't want to open his eyes to look and see who it was, but he did it anyways. The moody teenager was surprised when he saw that it was a pink rabbit that was being stuffed in his face.

"Oh comon', get up and enjoy life! Just don't sit there and be all _emo_!" Usagi laughed, Takara sill keeping his mouth closed.

"You know…" Takara spoke for the first time, "I would leave him alone, he seems kinda down…and tired."

"Oh," Usagi faced his puppet master, "You mean he's not just tired?"

"Well," Takara scratched he back of his head with his free hand, "That _could_ be it, why don't you just ask him?"

Rin giggled at Takara's antics.

"So," Usagi turned back to face Rin, "Why the long face?"

Rin crossed his arms and childishly pouted, "My old man's giving me bull. At the beginning of the week, as far as I was concerned, there was no such thing as demons, now he's suddenly the Paladin!"

Usagi whistled, though Rin thought how that was physically possible since Takara's lips didn't move one inch, and crossed his arms, making a high-pitched imitation of Shiro, "You think you're done listening to me just because you're training to be an exorcist, now? Ha! After you become an exorcist you're just gonna have to listen to my orders again since I'm all high and mighty, being the Paladin!"

Rin burst out into laughter, he pointed at the pink puppet, "That's really good! Ahaha!"

"Hmmm…" mused a familiar voice from beside the tree trunk, "I wonder if you would like me better if I carried around a puppet, too."

Rin looked up to see the one person he had been avoiding, his face turned red from being caught doing something as childish as laughing at a puppet, and he looked away, "Leave me alone…"

"Yeah! Go away, you shitty old man!" Usagi shook his stubby arms angrily.

"Sheesh," the priest crouched down closer to Rin's sitting level and elbowed his son, "You've been giving him lessons on how to address adults, haven't you?"

Rin couldn't help but smile at his old man's joke but he covered his mouth with his hand and looked away before Shiro could see it.

Shiro smirked at Rin's failed attempts of acting like he was still mad at him and patted him on the shoulder, "Why don't we go and get some ice cream?" he offered.

Rin gave him a sarcastic look, "Aren't you a little too busy with your _Paladin duties_ to get ice cream?"

Shiro laughed, "Nope! Unless there's an emergency, the Paladin _is_ more like a politician."

Rin grinned and sighed, tention leaving him.

"Awww, this scene is so sweet," Usagi interrupted before shaking violently, "It makes me want to vomit!"

"Usagi!" Takara scolded then sighed, "We should probably leave them alone so they can hug it out or something."

"What?" Usagi sounded surprised, "Men don't hug!"

Takara grinned, "Not while other people are around." And with that he left.

Shiro ruffled Rin's hair, "Strange kid…"

"I'd say that, too but," Rin grumbled, "It'd be like the pot calling the kettle black."

Shiro almost roared with laughter, "That's the most true statement I've heard in a long time!"

Rin's face turned red again, "It's not _that_ funny, you old man!"

Shiro got up and stretched out his arms, "What about that hug he suggested?"

Rin got up and jokingly socked his father in the gut, "How about instead we get some of that ice cream you promised me!"

Shiro chuckled, he finally saw that genuine smile that he was afraid Rin would've lost forever. Everything was going to be alright now…at least that's what Shiro tried to tell himself.

* * *

><p>"Should me tell them?" Usagi asked Takara as they started leaving.<p>

Takara looked worried, "Not yet, but I think we should tell him sooner or later, I'm glad he doesn't find that whole 'puppet thing' that creepy yet."

"Hey!" Usagi spoke up, offended, "I'm not _that_ creepy!"

"Sure you aren't…" Takara grinned, Usagi would've noticed that he rolled his eyes, were they not closed.


	6. A Leaper of Faith!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the review last chapter! Last chapter was my favorite so far, and it seems like everyone agrees! But don't worry! This chapter is also really good (and long)! I've made my longest chapter yet because you guys gave me more review for chapter 4 than all the other chapters combined! So this is a gift, because I ment this to be two or three different chapters!**

***sigh* I can already hear the complaints about this OC...PLEASE understand that's she's not the daughter od Satan! (there are SOOO many OC's like that...I given have a private OC who's the daughter of Satan but I won't put her in fanfictions) She's a dragon and her orgin will be explained later...she's not that big of a part of the plot, anyways, you'll probably see more of Blacky than Asuka, my OC. But PLEASE review and tell me if she gets too annoying if she becomes too involved! She only had exactly two lines in here, anyways!**

**Alright, I'm done with the whole trying-to-justify-an-OC thing...actually, I'm not really sure if you guys even read all of my rambleing...I feel like my A/N's are too long T.T...anyways! Here's chapter 6! Thanks a lot guys!**

* * *

><p>It was another, somewhat, uneventful morning. The nightmares Rin had since his first night at the academy were now subsiding. He and Shiro made up, though he had to leave the Japanese Branch the day after, which only put a small damper on the page's mood. He found a strange routine that he called 'normal'. He would go to normal school and try his best to stay awake, then go to cram school to learn about more interesting things.<p>

He found the cram school more interesting because there were whole studies, whole _sciences_, about certain things in the exorcist world that he didn't even know existed until a while ago. Shura had spent the first two weeks giving introductory classes on multiple subjects, Rin could already see how anyone could be very specialized in each subject, there was a lot to learn…almost _too much_ to learn, but oh well, Rin would try his best.

"Well, today is the last time I'll be teaching you for the entire day, after today you'll be assigned to your new, multiple teachers that will teach you in each course.

Rin tried to suppress a groan, he liked Shura and her laid back attitude, she didn't yell at him as much as his past teachers did. He laid his head on his desk. Now he was going to have to deal with multiple teachers who probably wouldn't like him much, just like all his other past teachers.

Noticing Rin's distress Shura grinned, "What? You gonna miss me?"

Rin's head shot up and his cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment, "As-as if! I'm not going to miss you throwing beer cans at my head!"

Shura sighed, "You probably _will_ miss me and by beer cans, considering that the other teachers tend to throw much heavier things at students who don't pay attention…"

Rin refused to let Shura scare him, though he was going to learn that, unfortunately, Shura was just being honest.

* * *

><p>Even Bon had started bothering him less. He understood that there were things about him, though he didn't understand which things, that made Bon annoyed with him but at least Rin figured out that Bon didn't really <em>hate<em> him. Plus, Rin didn't want to keep his distance because though Bon being with Bon _was_ a bit complicated, he really enjoyed the company of Shima and Konekomaru, who, compared to Bon, were open, honest, and friendly.

He went to eat lunch by the cherry trees on compass with the Kyoto group and quickly noticed that something was missing, Bon. Rin had asked where he was and Shima had simply had he was probably studying. Rin muttered something about how it was annoying how Bon never seemed to take a break and was too strict. "Oh, don't be too distraught by Bon. He's just really competitive…actually you should take his irritation toward you as a compliment, it means he sees you as competition." Shima said as they sat together, Bon being absent.

Rin rolled his eyes as he thought Shima was joking, "Me? Competition? As if…"

"But you're the Paladin's son," Konekomaru pointed out, "maybe he thinks you get a genetic advantage or at least a somewhat political one."

Rin sighed, "I'm adopted so whatever natural born talent Bon _thinks_ I have doesn't come from the Paladin."

Shima laughed, "That's good! When I was that your dad was the Paladin I thought that there was no way you were actually related to him!"

Rin's face flushed, "Hey!"

Konekomaru and Shima laughed.

"But I have to admit…" Rin guiltily looked down, "The only way I got into the academy was because of my father. My grades really suck. It makes me feel bad that I got in here without any effort while Bon worked his butt off trying to get a scholarship here." He sighed, "Izumo's right, I don't belong here…I didn't even want to come here."

Shima and Konekomaru exchanged concerned looks. "Ummm…Okumura-kun…" Shima scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words, "If you don't even want to be here…why _are_ you here?" He face-palmed himself, realizing that it didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

Konekomaru's face grew red as he noticed Rin's new surge of gloom, "What Shima really _means_ to say is that you shouldn't be here if you don't want to, you should follow your dreams! So what your dad's the Paladin? He seems like a really cool guy, I think he would understand if you told him that you wanted to pursue your own interests."

Rin knew why he had to study at this school. Demons could sense what he was…they could _smell_ it on him. They would continue to pester him and he would need to know how to defend himself. Bottom line, he could never live a life that had any peace in it ever again. As long as he was still alive, as long as the sword was still sheathed, they would haunt him down. Rin shivered violently at the very thought. "You don't understand…" Rin told the ignorant two.

"What do you mean?" Shima sounded irritated.

Konekomaru looked worried as Rin hid his head behind his knees, an upward fetal position, "Ummm…Rin-kun, we won't understand unless you explain it, people can't instantly understand you…" He politely pried.

Rin looked up at Konekomaru with inhuman eyes that had red pupils, he mumbled, "That's basically my way of saying 'I really don't want to talk about it'…"

Konekomaru gulped, he was surprised by how scary Rin seemed now, though, in his heart, he knew that Rin would never hurt him…right?

Rin sighed and looked away, releasing Miwa from his fearful trance, "You don't understand my situation. The reason I'm here is not because of the old man, it's because of myself. If I could really follow my own dream then I'd be at culinary school instead of this crazy town right now."

"C-culinary school?" Shima asked before bursting out in laughter.

Rin started at him in embarrassment, cheeks red, his eyes back to normal, "I-it's not funny!"

"Yeah it is," Shima turned to his childhood friend, "Right, Konekomaru?"

The small page was still thinking about how scary Rin looked a second ago, and how innocent he looked right now, blushing from Shima's teasing. "Ummm…not really…" He ginned at Shima, "Instead of making fun of Rin-kun you should've tried to make him cook for us, lunch here is always too expencive," Konekomaru looked down at his bought lunch in concern. The cursed temple could only give them so much money for food."

Rin shrugged, "I _would_ cook but we don't really have an available kitchen."

"What about the cafeteria kitchen in our dorm?" Shima suggested.

"No," Rin shook his head, "They're probably people who have to work there, it would be weird to walk in and interput people working just so we could cook up a lunch…"

The three pages sighed. But, suddenly Konekomaru perked up, "Hey! There's an abandoned boy's dormitory! There's probably a kitchen there!"

Rin perked up too, "Really? But…are you sure we're allowed in there?"

"Rin," Shima said critically, "It's _abandoned_."

"I know but," Rin scratched his head, "It still seems kinda weird…"

"What?" Shima looked surprised, "Are you afraid of ghosts or something?"

"No!" Rin barked back at Shima. No way was he going to look like a coward in front of his two, new (somewhat) friends.

"Alright then, let's check it out after school!" Shima grinned.

Rin couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Shura was their home room teacher…which made it her duty to make sure Rin and good and awake for his other classes!<p>

"Please, Shura-sensei! Stop!" Rin begged after Shura had blown a vuvuzela into his ear for the fourth time he'd fallen asleep, "Where in the world did you even get that annoying thing?"

Shura grinned, "South Africa."

Rin's mouth dropped, "South…South Africa?" He shook his head, as if to shake away an illusion or crazy idea from his head, "How in the world did you get there and back? I don't remember you taking a trip.

Shura reached into her pocket and produced a ring of many key, "You can get some of _these_ babies once you become an exorcist!" There was a strange air of arrogance around Shura.

Rin remembered the key the old man had given him for hiding his sword, if he ever needed to, the Kamikakushi key and also remembered the cram school key Mephisto had explained how to use. He wondered how the keys really worked…

* * *

><p>Their next class was Herbalism and other Medical Remedies, the teacher for that class was actually Shiemi's mother…is it common for entire families to be exorcists? He looked over at the Kyoto group, they lived in a freaking <em>temple<em>, of course there family were exorcists…or at least knew a lot about them.

The class after that was demonology with a teacher who had an afro. The teacher after that had a weird face and facial hair, interrupting class by answering his phone and seemed to be talking to his lover/wife as he used nicknames such as 'honey' or 'kitten', it was rather embarrassing for the rest of the class. After the call he immediately left class saying he had some important business and that they could fool around for the rest of the period as long as they didn't touch or go near the leaper.

The leaper was a giant, ugly frog that seemed to have a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oi! Okumura! I dare you to go down there!" Bon challenged, pointing at the grumpy page, sitting peacefully at the edge of the 'pit'.

"No thanks," Rin muttered with no hesitation, not even looking at the other teen.

"What?" Bon scratched his head, surprised that the usual hot-head didn't take the bait.

Rin continued staring intensely at the leaper, who was staring right back.

_Isn't it about time you've returned home, my prince?_ The leaper's rough, animalistic voice rang through Rin's head.

Rin shook his head as he heard the demon's stomach rumble, _Isn't it time for you to be fed?_ He looked around for the teacher but he hadn't returned yet from…from what-ever he was doing with his lover/wife.

The leaper jumped up and down, _I know I'll probably get in trouble for asking something of the prince but…FEED ME!_

Rin looked around, hoping that there would be something like a bag of leaper kibble…no such luck. _What do I feed you?_

_Give me the biggest one among you!_ The frog demanded, not fully answering Rin's question.

Rin knew what he wanted and looked around at his friends. His eyes settled on his 'rival'. Not only was Bon the tallest, he also had a strong build, he probably had a good amount of meat on him. Of course, Rin's eyes glanced at Konekomaru, who was babbling with Shima, he could also give thrown in Konekomaru-kun, the smallest of the guys, as a joke. Nah, getting rid of Bon would solve a good headache. The leaper's stomach grumbled urgently.

Rin sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll go get you some food!" He stalked behind Bon, who was also relaxing on the edge of the pit. It would be so easy to push him in, he wasn't paying attention at all, Rin's hands came rushing to his back but stopped as he realized what in the world he was doing. He flinched away in disgust. Did he just almost feed his roommate to a demon?

At that time Bon turned around, seeing Rin's hands near his back in a pushing position, he barked, "Okumura! Were you trying to push me in?"

Rin brought his hands up to his own chest defensively, "No…I…" He then decided to glare at the leaper for putting him under such a spell.

The leaper, being frightened by Rin's inhuman, fierce, blue gaze, started hoping, still connected by chain to the center of the pit, to the other side, away from all the students, making the ground move with it.

Bon tiled his head in curiosity, _did Okumura just scare away a giant demon just by looking at it?_

Rin turned again to Bon, eyes human looking, once again, "Sorry, I…meant it as a joke, I would never _actually_ push you down! What do you take me for? I just wanted to see your scared reaction." Rin tried to cover up.

"Me? Scared?" Bon looked insulted, "I wouldn't be scared of this guy," he pointed at the leaper who was cowering in a corner, trying to get away from the son of Satan, "_You're_ the one who's the chicken for not just accepting my challenge and going down there."

"Ryuji," Shima whispered into the simmering teen's ear, "You shouldn't ask such things from people…you're kinda being stupid…"

"Well, you're the one who _looks_ like a chicken!" Rin blurted, pointing at Bon's hair.

Bon's face turned red in fury, "That may be true, but at least I'm _not_ a chicken."

Rin shrugged, "And neither am I, actually I bet I can make it longer against the leaper than you. I can even go down there and give the leaper a hug, if I wanted to."

Bon's eyes almost popped out of his head, "You…you want to _hug_ the leaper?"

Rin glanced at the ugly frog, and shivered, "No, I'm just saying that if I wanted to that I could without even getting a scratch on me!"

"Then prove it!" The chicken-looking teen pointed to the leaper.

Rin shrugged indifferently, "Okay," How in the world did he end up doing this? _Me and my big mouth…_Rin thought as he went over the edge and slid down the wall into the pit.

The leaper started looking more and more nervous as Rin approached him. When Rin got too close for comfort, the leaper took off and started running around the rim of the pit, as far as his chain allowed it. _FORGIVE ME, MY PRINCE!_

Rin shook his head in shock, the demon sounded like it was in hysterics, then he started running after the demon, chasing it in circles. "Wait…I just…" Rin huffed heavy breaths before he tripped on his own feet he reached out in the direction of the still-running leaper, "need to hug…you…"

By now the entire class was standing at the edge, all faces, including the girls, in shock as the small, clumsy, boy chased a giant leaper.

The leaper had not realized that his chaser had tripped and so he came running around the circle to where Rin was still laying on the ground. The leaper immediately stopped dead in its tracks, not knowing what to do now that it was face to face with its prince, and possible murderer.

The three girls, especially Shiemi, squealed in horror as they thought that the leaper had stopped to eat him.

Rin got up and, with a glance over his shoulder, realized that the leaper was _right behind him_, shaking in fear. Rin didn't want the creature to run off again so he looked straight into its eyes and pointed to the ground, "Sit!"

The leaper did exactly that, fearful of what Rin would do to him.

The entire class continued to stare. They were shocked that Rin had just told a giant demon, that wanted to _eat_ him, to 'sit', as if it were a dog. They were more shocked still that the demon, who, again, wanted to _eat_ him, actually _did it_.

_What the hell? _Bon secretly pinched his own hand to see if he was dreaming or not. _Is the leaper actually…_scared_ of him?_ Bon then remembered those scary eyes Rin would sometimes have…the ones that didn't belong to a human. Bon knew what he had to do by the end of the day…

Rin walked right up to the leaper's large leg and gave it a hug, immediately being covered in slightly transparent, green slime. "eww…" Rin mumbled as he tried to wipe it off himself, walking back to the group. He climbed up the wall as the class parted to give him room. He sighed in satisfaction and gave a thumbs' up to Bon, who only narrowed his eyes.

Getting a mischievous idea, Rin walked up to Bon and grinned, "I have a present for you, Bon!"

Bon's eyebrow shot up, "You do?" he asked incredulously.

Rin quickly hugged the taller teen real tight, making sure to get most of the slime onto him. He then broke away, running from the taller teen, but not before yelling, "That's for being an ass!"

Shima couldn't help but giggle in agreement with Rin's antics, suddenly liking the blue-black-haired teen a lot more, but Bon shut him up with a glare.

As Rin ran around the edge of the pit, I leaper _still_ continued trying to stay on the opposite side of the pit, though the son of Stan was no longer in the pit with him.

Just then the teacher walked in and tried to muffle his surprise at the leaper's reaction to Rin, "Okumura! Just what did you do to the leaper?"

Rin stopped running, so did the leaper, and turned to his teacher, "I didn't do anything to it!" The slime dripping off of his raised arms betrayed his lie.

The teacher narrowed his eyes as he made this observation. "Okumura…you will visit me at my office after school for detention!"

Rin, for a brief second, understood that the teacher noticed the slime on him and so he pointed at Bon, "But Bon has slime on him, too!"

The teacher looked surprised that Rin had ratted someone out but then turned his head to Bon, who was also covered in leaper slime, "Then Suguro will join you, too."

"What?" Bon said, his mouth hung open.

"Don't argue with _me_, young man!" The teacher barked before exiting the room, once again, as the ending period bell rung.

Bon gave Rin a death glare, he was going to figure Rin out and teach him a lesson!

* * *

><p>By the last class of the day, Summoning, which was taught by a gruff looking teacher with an eyepatch, Rin felt extremely conscience from Bon's constant glaring. Just when he thought no one was looking or paying attention to him he would glace over his shoulder to see Bon's death glare. <em>Chill out, Rin, it's the last class of the day…just…chill…out…<em>

"Alright, today, class, we'll try to see whether or not any of you are tamer material. Don't feel bad if nothing happens, tamers tend to be uncommon." The eyepatched teacher handed out pieces of paper with magic circles drawn on them as the class stood in a circle. "Tamers can only tame demon as strong as they are, so don't get too upset if your first summoned demon isn't all that." He continued, now finished with handing out papers to everyone. "We'll do it in turns, starting with Moriyama."

Shiemi nodded, biting her finger before wiping it on the white paper. There was a small glow and then… "Niiii!" cried out the small greenman.

"Awwww, it's so cute!" the blonde jumped up and down in joy, clearly not bothered by the demon's very small seize.

Izumo, who was going next, rolled her eyes with a feeling of superiority as she summoned her two fox familiars.

Neuhaus nodded in content with the number of tamers that were already present.

Next Takara then the Kyoto group tried but with no success.

Last was Rin, he bit his bottom lip as he stared at the summoning circle. _The stronger you are, the stronger the demons you can summon_. What if something bad happened? What if the demon he summoned tried to bring him to Gehenna? He wasn't really willing to find out.

"_Well?_" Neuhaus-sensei snapped, impatient of Rin's hesitance.

Rin then realized that he had bit his bottom lip so hard, it bled. He simply ran his finger along his lip and spread in on his paper. There was a strong flash of light and appeared…a naked girl about his age. Rin was a little surprised but overall unfazed, sensing that the girl wasn't actually human.

Shima burst into laughter, "And people say _my_ head's in the gutter! Rin even summoned a naked girl!"

Neuhaus examined the girl with a narrowed eye.

The girl's eyes widen and she quickly hid behind Rin, her extremely long, navy-colored hair covering the rest of her bare body.

Igor shook his head in shock as he noticed her slitted, reptilian pupils, "She's…she's a dragon."

The entire class, just as before, stared at Rin in shock.

Rin looked down at his feet, avoiding everyone's gaze. Contrary to his actions before, Rin really didn't like all this attention, he wanted everyone to leave him alone…more than that, he wanted to be invisible, especially in this particular moment.

He felt the person next to him, Bon, discreetly slip a piece of paper into his pocket, "Don't look at it right now." Rin heard the teen quietly growl.

Neuhaus had continued class, and Rin was grateful for that. But they had to continue class with their summoned familiars. And luckily Shiemi had spared Rin the humiliation and discomfort of sitting next to a stark naked teenager for the rest of class by letting his familiar have one of her spare uniforms.

_What's your name?_ Rin telepathically asked his new familiar.

She bowed, _My name is Asuka, it will be an honor to work for you, my Prince._ Her voice sounded in Rin's head as high and childish, contradicting her well developed teenage appearance.

Rin sighed, it seemed that _all_ demons could immediately sense that he was the son of Satan. He was defiantly in trouble.

_Is there something wrong, Master?_ Asuka asked in concern.

Rin shook his head, then remembered the piece of paper Bon had given him. Now that the entire class was no longer looking at him he opened it up and read it. Rin felt his heart sink, '_I know you're not human, and I'm going to find out just what you are!_'

Rin looked back to see Bon glare at him…also with a smirk on his face. Rin had to thing of a way to throw him off.

Rin obnoxiously laughed out loud as he ripped the note into tiny pieces, as long as he treated Bon as if he was insane for such a thought, Bon may doubt himself, as he seems more prone to peer pressure. But Rin's outburst of laughter did not go unnoticed by the rest of the class, including Neuhaus. HE waltzed over to Rin's desk and cleared his throat, "I don't know what you found so funny on that note Bon had given you since you ripped the note apart," _So he saw Bon doing that_, thought Rin, _he's sharp_, "but if you disturb the entire class again, you can expect a detention."

The son of Satan merely sighed and nodded his head, he defiantly didn't want to get another detention, especially another one with _Bon_. Rin mentally slapped himself for purposely getting Bon in trouble when he didn't do anything, especially since they already weren't on good terms. For the rest of summoning class he worried how he was going to handle an entire detention with a guy he not only disliked, but a guy who knew he wasn't human.

He was going to have make sure that his rash tounge and impulsive nature didn't get him in trouble with Bon for a second time today. Besides that, the son of the Devil could only wish for the best…


	7. I Know You're a Demon!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop broke and so my computer time is limited...sorry! And this chapter is kinda short, too. I'll make sure the next chapter is even better...because I'm going to have reveil what happened to Yukio to the others! So stay tuned in for that!**

* * *

><p>Rin and Bon sat on opposite sides of the classroom, Rin tried to avoid his glares as he thought of ways to fix his situation. It was never smart to get on bad terms with one of your classmates, and it was especially stupid to be on bad terms with your <em>roommate<em>. Rin had to think of something, and do it fast.

The other problem was that Rin couldn't do anything, expect pretend to do homework, until their teacher left. Sure enough, just as Rin had thought of if, their teacher's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered into the cell phone for a second time today. He blushed then moved into the corner, as if not wanting the students to overhear his conversation, "I'm sorry, I can't leave now, I'm serving a detention for today."

Bon and Rin heard angry yammering from the phone in which their teacher hastily replied to, "Yes, yes, on the first day."

Rin took his opportunity and quickly scribbled a small note, crumbling it up before throwing it in Bon's direction.

It hit Bon's head and he looked angry, as if thinking that Rin was throwing paper at him the same way you would throw peanuts at zoo animals, to annoy them. But Rin tried to clearify by motioning an 'unwrapping' movment with his hands.

Bon nodded and started uncrumbling and flattening the piece of paper: _Look, I'm sorry. I was acting impulsively and didn't react well to getting into trouble for my own actions. I promise I'll make it up to you!_

The blonde-streaked teen looked at Rin with a lot of incredulous.

Rin nodded, trying to show his sincerity. Bon sighed, thinking that the idiot would only make things worse. OF course, in his mind, Bon also knew part of it was his fault since he was the one who dared Rin to do it multiple times, but he did give the teen credit for apologizing.

More yammering from sensei's cellphone, "Alright, I'll see you later." He walked back to his desk and sat down with a sigh, "I guess some of this is my fault for leaving a bunch of freshman in the presence of a dangerous demon."

"_Dangerous_ demon?" Bon asked, denying the fact since Rin was able to freaking _hug_ it. Although…Rin was a tamer…had Rin agreed to the bet because he had already tamed it? Bon fame-palmed, realizing this.

"Yes," their sensei (A/N: eek! I forgot his name! The weird looking teacher with a cliff chin and sideburns…) said, "If you look directly into its eyes it puts you under a spell that influences those under it to sacrifice whatever food the human can find for the demon."

Rin face-palmed, "Couldn't you have told me that _sooner_?"

The teacher looked at him, confused.

Rin had to force back a grin as he easily fibbed together a story, "You see, I was influenced under the leaper's spell and pushed Bon into the pit, and was about to get eaten by the leaper. It was only until then that I realized that I was under a spell and felt incredibly guilty. So I jumped down and few fought off the leaper, resulting both of us to be covered in the demon's slime!" Rin was even shocked at himself for coming up with such a probable story.

Their sensei nodded, "…then I guess it's neither of yours' faults," he sighed and looked at the clock, "Alright, you can go. Just remember to be careful from now on!" _How in the world did two freshmen take on a leapers?_

As Rin and Bon collected their books into their bags Rin sneaked Bon a wink. The striped teen looked neither angry, nor relieved…he actually looked quite troubled. Rin decided that he would ask the bigger teen what was wrong after they were out of their teacher's earshot.

But before they were even five feet away from out the classroom door Bon leaned closer to the shorter teen and mutter, "I bet it's pretty easy to lie, for a demon."

Rin tensed up but allowed his body to continue walking next to Bon as he tried to regain his composure but didn't do too well, "D-demon?" Rin stuttered like a frightened schoolgirl, allowing his voice to continue to stutter as he came up with, yet again, another cover up, "W-where?" he looked around.

Bon rolled his eyes, sensing that the boy who could tame powerful demon wasn't that afraid of them, himself, "I'm talking about _you_." He stated firmly, not willing Rin to lie his way out of this one.

"So…" Rin's voice trailed off, as if he was trying to contemplate a strange idea, "You think _I'm_ a _demon_?"

Bon narrowed his eyes in irritation, "That's what I've been telling you even since class!"

"I know," Rin shrugged, then tried to pull a genuine looking grin, "But…you know. It's just that it's funny."

Bon's eye twitched, "…funny?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I mean _come on_. _Me_ a _demon_?" he sighed, "Unfortunately that's probably the funniest thing I've heard all day," Rin's grin started to become actually real as he saw that he was getting to the black-and-blonde-haired teen, "So thanks for the laugh! I needed it!"

Bon hissed into Rin's ear, venom in his voice, "I didn't mean it as a joke, idiot! I actually think you're a demon!"

Rin frowned, "Then that's your problem, not mine."

Bon sighed, giving up, another thing demons liked to do was talk in circles, they were like politicians, never giving a real answer and covering the truth with useless words.

The two teens were half-way from walking back to their dormitory before two familiar figures waved at them. They quickly ran toward Miwa and Shima, wondering what was going on.

"Ready to go?" Shima asked Rin brightly.

Just then Rin remembered their earlier discussion…about the abandoned dormitory, "Oh, right! Sorry we that I got caught up in detention guys, but I managed to get out early."

Konekomaru tilted his head, "But how? I heard that that teacher thinks strictly of his students."

Rin grinned, "Yeah, but he also thinks that I saved Bon from the leaper."

Shima laughed out loud, high-fiving Rin, "Nice one, man!"

Bon stood behind Shima, with a glint in his eyes, like a malevolent shadow, "Don't encourage him, Renzou…" _Don't encourage the demon…_

Felt slightly uneasy in Bon's presence but tried to brush it off, "Alright, let's go! I've got the stuff in my bag!"

"Awesome!" Shima thanked Rin for getting the 'stuff'', he gave Rin a smile, "I think this will be fun!"

_Stuff?_ Bon thought suspiciously. He then tensed, had Rin secretly bought alchohol and convinced his two friends to drink with him at the abandonded dormitory so no one would catch them? "When did you guys decide to do this?"

"While you were studying at lunch yesterday, we were eating lunch together when we planned it." Konekomaru said casually.

_Well of course they planned it in my absence, knowing I'd be against it, even Konekomaru was in on it! What am I going to do?_ Bon felt strange inner turmoil, his friends had discluded because they thought he was a goody-two-shoes! Well Bon wasn't going to let them have all the fun! "I'm going to!" he shouted.

Rin groaned at the loud shouting…he was standing right next to the yelling teen.

Shima simply shrugged and said, "Sure but…I didn't know you were that kind of person." Shima was referring to how he could never imagine the manly Bon in an apron and cooking.

Bon, of course, took it as Shima saying that he couldn't ever imagine Bon drinking, "Yeah, well, you know…" Bon scratched the back of his head, "I get tired, too, you know!"

"Alright, alright…" Shima chuckled as they made their way to the old dormitory.

* * *

><p>There were a couple of pleasant surprised that followed. The front door was unlocked, all the lights worked along with multiple other alliances. Bon felt as if it was all planned by Rin, it just seems too perfect for them not to have a <em>little<em> difficulty with the old dormitory. Why didn't they even lock up the building once they closed the dormitory, it made no sense.

Bon was only even more confused when Rin, followed by the Kyoto group, waltzed into the kitchen, wouldn't he have wanted to at least get drunk in a more comfortable bedroom? The tile floor of the kitchen didn't look like a very nice place to lay drunk. The confusion only continued when Rin moved to the center counter and turned his bag up-side-down, letting all the contents fall out.

There were the many class text books, wrinkled homework assignments and…groceries! Different bags of food like leeks, apples, broccoli, and other fresh fruits and ingredients came out. Rin looked sheepish, "I didn't know if the fridge would work so I bought as much as I could."

Shima looked at the assorted foods with a worried look, "Alright but…what are we going to make? These ingredients seem kinda random…"

Bon stared at them with wide eyes, "W-what's going on here?"

The other three looked at him, surprised, Konekomaru innocently tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Bon didn't want to say what his weird assuming was so instead he stayed silent.

"You see," Shima started complaining, "Okumura mentioned that he could cook and so we started talking about how expensive the lunches here were. Rin said that he would've cooked his own lunch if he had a kitchen available so we convinced him to check out the abandoned dormitory with us!" Shima grinned at Rin, "I kinda did it so Okumura would cook my lunch, too…"

"Hey!" Rin muttered, now realzing why Renzou was so intent on getting him into a kitchen, "I'm not your cook!"

_Demons don't cook…_Bon thought, the situation in front of him becoming more and more importable. _And it wasn't even Rin who plotted to come here, it was Shima!_

Konekomaru suddenly caught their attention with a surprised gasp, "Hey, guys, look! The fridge is turned on and already has food in it!"

Rin looked toward the sink, "And there's a bunch of recently used dirty dishes in the sink…"

Bon sighed, "Guys, this isn't a very good idea. Even if Rin _can_ cook, it's probably no good, he's a guy. And this kitchen is already being used, we shouldn't hang around any longer…"

The tall teen flinched as he felt a smaller teen grab at the bottom of his shirt and slowly tug it, as if not wanting Bon to leave, "But I was so excited to cook again! Pleeeeease let's stay here!" Rin whined childishly.

_What the hell?_ Bon shook Rin off, shaking his head, but giving in to the son of Satan's pleads, "Alright, but if we're going to make something, we should do it quick before whoeer was using this kitchen comes back!"

Shima proposed that they should have a cooking contest to see who could make the best lunch and ddecide a winner tomorrow. And with that the boys started their food creations, blissfully unaware of the watchful presence that plotted to make sure the boys regretted entering _his_ kitchen!


	8. He's the One

**A/N: Hi again, readers! I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter! My laptop has broken and so my access to the computer has been limited…sorry! Look, I know I said that I'd reveal what exactly happened to Yukio but…I decided not to put it in this chapter, that would make it too long. And I didn't want to make you guys wait for me to write two chapters in one. So I will **_**defiantly**_** say what happened to Yukio next chapter, **_**promise**_**! But I do hope that you will still read this chapter with the same amount of interest, I personaly think that the conversation Mephisto and Shiro have is interesting. Though I think I may have made Mephisto a bit OOC by revealing his feelings.**

**Oh, at the beginning I was also wondering what I was going to do when it came to yaoi. At one point I was thinking abot actually addin it but I decided against. Instead I'm just going to hint at it…/or even do fluff. But I don't know if anyone would be annoyed with it or. Because…it's usually a girl thing. But I don't know if most of my readers are girls or boys…it makes it hard to decide how to do this. So I think I'm just going to do some funny hints toward it to stay safe XD. I plan to write a yaoi story after this. So I hope you look forward to it and read it!**

**And most of all, I'd also like to thank you guys! I just checked the stats for this story and I was so surprised that I had 41 alerts to this story! 41! 41 people will receive an email when I publish this chapter! That's more than another story I've ever written…that's more than all my other stories all combined! You guys are freaking great! I just wish you guys would give me more insightful reviews. Because I don't really know which parts may be boring or funny…hmmm…**

**As I said before, I apologize for not having what I said I would in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Plus, you better not complain, this is the longest chapter yet XD. Oh, and as more of a sidenote, I'm trying to learn Japanese and increase my vocabulary. So I will have some words, or even sentences, in Japanese, but I will translate them in author notes next to the word or sentence, almost like a translator note. I'm not going to do a lot of it since I'm just learning but if you ever find it annoying feel free to tell me so.**

* * *

><p>When the boys finished cooking they cleaned up the kitchen and left the apartment, perplexed by the fact that the entire building was still in running order. Light, appliances and even the fridge was still left on, as if someone else was still using it. The Kyoto group shrugged it off, assuming that they had just forgotten to turn off the water and electricity to the vacant building.<p>

Rin wasn't too sure. While cooking he felt conscience as he could sense the presence of another being watching over them. When was he able to sense other demons? Rin wasn't really sure, but what he _was_ sure of was that he felt great relief when they had finished cooking and started walking back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night, and the painfully silent weather wasn't allowing Rin anymore sleep…not that he normally got that much sleep, anyways. His was squirming in bed, as if trying to wiggle out of the grasp of his horrid fate. As memories flashed from the inside of his closed eyelids he struggled to try to find some peace in his mind, any peace at all. But all he found were regrets about the past and dread for the future.<p>

"Nii-san!" a young boy with a number of black moles on his face that matched his thick-rimmed glasses. He came running toward a young Rin. He looked scared as he ran toward the protection of his older brother. Yukio looked behind his shoulder, as if making sure the thing that was chasing him was far away.

"Huh?" Rin uttered as Yukio hid behind his back and timidly peered out at his predator, "What is it, Yukio?" Rin asked, clearly not able to see Yukio's pursuer.

Realizing this fact, Yukio tried to act normal, but didn't get much for his efforts, "Um, I, you see, I was…" Not being able to take it anymore, Yukio burst out into tears.

Rin flinched, surprised at this sudden water works. It wasn't the first time Yukio had ran to him being chased by 'invisible enemies', but he didn't always cry so suddenly. Rin grinned at the thought that Yukio seemed so small and helpless without him. He wasn't happy about Yukio being weak but, instead, he was happy that Yukio was dependent on his older brother.

"Don't worry, Otouto (A/N: jap for younger brother)!" Rin hugged the weeping Yukio in his arms before pointing at the invisible foe, "I'll protect you from the demons!"

Rin ran toward the empty space in front of him and flailed his arms around, thinking it was a game. Rin couldn't see the demon but the demon was pretty sure that Rin could see _him_. The hobgoblin thought that it wasn't worth it to fight a human, even if it was a very young and small human, and looked around for other children to pick on and chase around.

Yukio sighed as the demon turned around and left. He was saved, yet again, by his brother. Yukio ran up to Rin and hugged him, "I was so scared!" he admitted.

Rin puffed out his chest, with Yukio still hugging him, and lifted his chin up, extremely happy of Yukio's approval, "Don't worry, Yukio, I'll protect you from the demons!"

The phrase echoed in Rin's mind.

_Don't worry, Yukio, I'll protect you from the demons!_

_Yukio, I'll protect you from the demons!_

_I'll protect you from the demons!_

_protect you from the_—

Rin sat up in his bed, tears freely falling from his face, "I'm so sorry, Otouto…I wasn't able to save you from the monsters…"

He let his head drop and he covered his face shamefully with his hands, "I couldn't protect you…"

In the other bed Bon stirred, only a little concerned about Rin's regular sleep talking.

_Don't worry, Yukio, I'll protect you from the demons!_

Rin wanted the haunting to end, he wanted to go to bed and be able to find peace. A peaceful rest.

_Huh, _Rin mused, _that sounds a lot like death…_

But Rin wasn't suicidal…not yet, at least. What was the point in having the son of Satan live, anyways? Why did Shiro put up with it? Rin laid back down in his bed and started staring at his hands. What were his hands meant to do? Were they meant to create or destroy? What did Shiro want him to do? What did others want him to do? What did _he_ want to do?

Shiro had told him that he was still young and that there were many paths for him to travel down. This was a lecture he gave Rin when Rin had gotten fired…again, and he was fearful of the future.

_But when Shiro saw that my powers awakened he sent me straight to the academy without any choice. It makes me feel like he suspected the son of Satan could only follow a path like this, the path of the exorcist. But exorcists fight demons and kill living beings, it was not the peaceful job I was expecting to follow in my human life. The thing is…even Shiro thinks the only path for the Devil's spawn is a path full of violence. I don't want to fight…I just want to live a normal life with my brother._

Rin continued to think about how he would never again find peace in his life. He would forever have to continue being the descendant of the Devil. He would forever be chased by demons. He would forever have to hide his darkest secret from the people he trusted the most. Rin felt like a child, he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and be able to see Shiro everyday (where was he anyways?). He wanted to be able to talk to the other priests and act as if nothing had ever happened. But it was far too late.

Rin thought about previous events. He started wondering whether or not Bon still thought he was a demon. He wasn't going to lie to Bon and say that he was completely human, 'cause he obviously wasn't. But he also needed Bon to assume he was human. Rin did not understand what he did that gave it away when he thought he had acted as he always had as a 'human'; stupid, ditzy and innocently naïve. Technically he was still _human_, he was just a human with demon powers…if that made any sense…

Rin sighed. No matter how you looked at it he was still a monster. He wasn't sure why he was alive in the first place but as long as he was here, meaning both here on earth and here in the academy, he was going to make the most of it. And he was going to make the people around him proud to know him.

And with that last though Rin felt content as a wave of resolution came over him and lolled him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"What are you chuckling about, Mephisto?" Shiro hesitantly opened and eye to peer at the headmaster from the couch which the priest was currently sleeping. Mephisto was never that generous when it came to guests.<p>

"It's just Rin," Mephisto said with a shrug.

Shiro sat up at the mention of his troubled son, "What do you mean by 'It's just Rin'?"

"Haven't you noticed it yet?" Mephisto slyly grinned as he rested his chin on the back of his right hand, a posture of semi-interest.

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, "Mephisto, has tit ever occurred to you that I don't have the senses of a demon and may not always know what you're talking about?" Shiro knew that Mephisto was well aware of this fact but he was tired of playing Mephisto's games and just wanted him to get to the chase.

Mephisto pouted his lips a little at Shiro's irritated state but his grin soon back after a second, "Rin, he's becoming more and more like a demon as the days go by…and he himself can sense it."

Shiro shook his head, not believing what the clownish demon had said, "He has just awakened, I doubt that much change has taken place yet."

"Oh? Is that so?" Mephisto twirled a strand of his bangs around his left pinkie as he mused about the thought that he had Shiro's full attention. The damn squirt was right, he _loved_ being the center of attention. "So let's just say that he _is_ developing pretty fast, his demon instincts, I mean. Do you really think he'd tell _you_ about it? What would _you_ know about being a demon? Or in this case, slowly transforming _into_ a demon?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the overly confident demon, he got up from the couch and waltz to the front of Mephisto's desk, "Oh? And your saying he'd come to _you_ for help?"

"Not really," Mephisto sighed, remembering Rin's dislike toward him, "I'm just saying that you're the _last_ person he'd come to for something like that. Not only would he doubt that you could even help him with something like that but he'd also be afraid to tell you that something was going on. You raising him as a human has given him the idea that if he doesn't stay as human as he can, then he has failed you."

Mephisto stopped twirling his hair to pop a small chocolate from a heavily decorated chocolate box. The demon headmaster let the chocolate melt on his tongue as he chewed it thoughtfully, "And there's also his foolish sense of pride to account for. Even if he _was_ even the opportunity to tell someone about it and get help, he would pass up the opportunity to say something and just hope that the problem would solve itself."

Mephisto imitated the posture of 'The Thinker', "Actually, it's more so his desire not to burden anyone rather than his pride, I don't think he has much of that left…"

Mephisto's comments pierced Shiro's like a valley of arrows aimed at his heart as he realized that Mephisto was speaking the truth. Shiro himself wasn't sure if he could help Rin if his powers were growing too fast. He could try to strengthen the seal on the Koma sword, Kurikara, but he was afraid that, while tempering with it, he would accidently completely break it, leaving Rin off worse than before. Shiro massaged his forehead in frustration, "So what should we do to ensure he doesn't become a demon too fast?"

Mephisto tilted his head while looking up at the priest in genuine curiosity, "_Too fast_? I thought you didn't want him to become a demon _at all_," Mephisto broke out into a broad grin, "Because, after that, he's mine."

Shiro growled a warning at the demon, "This is more about Rin's safety and well-being than about our strange gamble…" Shiro lowered his head in defeat and sighed, "Maybe I've been a fool all this time…if Rin can't remain as a human then I'd gladly admit to losing to the bet if you were to give him the next best thing, that is, at least a little more time as an innocent boy."

Mephisto's eyebrow rose in amusement, "As an 'innocent boy'? I'm afraid that time has already passed. Rin is now 15, not a boy but almost a man, and he also now knows of his origins. 'Innocent' may no longer apply to Rin anymore. If you mean to say 'human', then yes, I can think of a way to prolong his time. But once you forfeit into losing the bet, or if Rin were to fully awaken, then I'll tell you right now that I would make no attempts whatsoever to prolong his human life or returning him to his human form. After all, the deal is that his _life_ would me mine. You would have to just watch from the sidelines if I decided to go as far as to take his soul, once you lose the bet there will be nothing you can do to protect Rin, from either me or other demons. Because once I win the bet, Rin will live…or die, just as I like. And I can assure you, Rin will never be returned human once you lose the bet."

Shiro slammed his hands on the top of Mephisto's desk, "Bastard! All I want is what's best for Rin! Your half-brother!"

Mephisto's smile broadened as he saw that he succeeded in getting under Shiro's skin, "And all _I_ want is control over Rin's life." His expression darkened as he rose from his soft chair and looked Shiro dead straight in the eye, "And don't you even try to pull off any of this 'half-brother' shit, I've eaten the souls of my own full-brothers without remorse, I honestly don't care about the life of that damned, worthless, halfling," Mephisto smiled menacingly, "And _when_ I win our bet, however Rin may live or die, it will all be for my own entertainment. His fate will be the ending I choose to be more entertaining," He let out a small, dark chuckle before shrugging, "That's all he is to me," the demon admitted, "Entertainment, a way to kill time, something I have a bit too much of, being an immortal demon."

Shiro tried to control his anger as he realized that Mephisto was just trying to get under his skin and was only telling the truth, "You're the reason I don't ever want Rin to become a demon…"

"Oh Shiro," Mephisto placed his hand over his heart and frowned in mock sadness, "Your words hurt me so." But just as quickly as his expression of mock hurt appeared, a look of seriousness soon took over the demon's face, "But do you think Rin would be that different as a demon? Wouldn't he still be Rin?"

Shiro thought about this for a moment. The only demon he knew well was Mephisto, and even then the demon didn't like to reveal much about himself and hid behind the mask of a mischievous smile. Surely demons didn't get their fair share of credit when it came to good-doing, maybe that was what Yuri had been trying to show. Shiro grimaced, Yuri mothered the devil's spawn in hope that humans would learn to accept them. But it had put them both in danger.

Much of humanity thought of demons as evil, even, sometimes, Shiro. It may have looked like Shiro was raising Rin in honor of his deceased childhood friend's cause to bring understanding between the two species but it wasn't like that. Shiro felt that humans will never fully accept anything other than other humans, and sometimes humans don't even accept each other. Shiro knew this only too well. He thought that Yuri had been foolish in her cause, and even more foolish to pass it down to her helpless infants that would later be hunted down by almost every intelligent being in all of the two worlds.

No, Shiro had raised Rin for more selfish purposes. He felt such great protective instincts when it came to Rin and Yukio, and he didn't really understand why. Yukio's big, innocent, blue-green eyes seemed to have all of the good intentions in the world within its depths. And Rin with his small, sad-looking smile made it seem like he was mature and almost all-knowing…it was something Shiro wanted to protect. It reminded him of…reminded him of…

"Yuri." Mephisto voiced, bringing Shiro back to the real world from his deep thoughts.

Shiro gave the demon an exasperated look, "Please don't tell you can read minds now…"

Mephisto chuckled as he shook his head, "You just always have that look on your face whenever you think about Yuri (A/N: lol, double meaning)," Mephisto grinned widely, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Shiro bit his bottom lip, wondering what kind of information Mephisto was trying to pry out of him by choosing this track of conversation, "What if I did? What's it too you?"

Mephisto tried not to smile even wider as he saw that Shiro had fallen into his trap. Mephisto looked up at the ceiling in mock thought, "Oh, that's right, I remember now. Yuri turned down your advances because she had found someone else…"

Shiro tensed, grimacing as Mephisto tried to walk him down memory lane, a past he was not always proud of.

"…or would it be more appropriate to say," Mephisto licked his lips, as if his next words were incredibly delicious, "…some_thing_ else?"

Shiro tightened his fist as he tried to control his anger.

"It's all _his_ fault, isn't it?" Mephisto burst out into laughter, "And the best part? Even though this some_thing_ had taken away your one, true love and cased the end of her life…you end up taking care of _his_ children. And it's not because you pity them, it's not even because you cared about Yuri's hope in them…it was because _you_ wanted to have something that _he_ wanted, but couldn't have! The last thing that Yuri had left in this world!"

By now Mephisto was shrieking with laughter, "But it only gets better! After you had lost Yukio, the boy who looked exactly like a male version of Yuri, you were left with Rin! The boy with a short temper and strange, blueish hair, a boy much like his _father_. And by the end of each day, when you noticed your great migraine, you realized that it was caused by Rin. Rin who destroyed the furniture of an entire preschool and got banned from most pre-schools. Rin, who had bad behavior and grades just as poor when he finally got _into_ school. The boy who caused trouble wherever he went, the boy who was born surrounded by blue flames. You love almost everything about him, except his trouble-making tendencies. But he was born a demon, and there's nothing you can do about it. And now your afraid that if he turns into a true demon…that you won't love him anymore. Because he would be like Yuri anymore…he'd be like his _father_. The something you hate with all your heart."

Shiro wanted to punch Mephisto in the face right there and then but he knew that getting into a fist fight with a demon wasn't a good idea, even if he _was_ the paladin. He simply, using all of his self control, turned around and left.

Mephisto furrowed his brows and tilted his head, "And just where are _you_ going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Shiro retorted without even glancing back at the grinning demon.

Mephisto pouted and crossed his arms, "Manners that humans have these days…no respect for their elders…"

* * *

><p>The next day Rin sat up in bed with the strange feeling that the demon from earlier in the old dormitory was watching him. He quickly looked out the window but only saw a blur as the demon moved away from the outside of the window before Rin could get a clear view of him. The son of Satan placed his face into his hands in a feeling of dread.<p>

_Great…just great_, Rin thought in despair, _there _was_ someone still using old dormitory…and now that someone is following me…_

"Hey, you're actually up!" called a surprised Bon. He walked closer to the gloomy teen, "Hey…what's wrong?" He grunted, not sounding concerned at all.

Rin shook his head and looked out the window again before saying, "It's nothing…"

Bon shrugged and muttered, "Okay," not wanting to deal with Rin's weird mood swings.

Rin tried to make himself cheer up and get out of bed but he felt as if the world was resting on his shoulders. Ok, so, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration but the point was that Rin felt as if his burdens were having a physical effect on him today.

So what if a demon was stalking him? Big deal, he could just scare it away, he sensed that the demon was small like a hobgoblin, and wouldn't be very hard to get rid of. So what if his roommate suspected he was a demon? A lot of people called Rin a demon before he even entered an environment that _believed_ in demons. So what if he wasn't the best at paying attention in class? School wasn't the only thing that mattered, anyways…it just mattered a lot. So what if he was the son of Satan? Rin sighed. Alright, he wasn't going to go there today. He would think about that one later…

With a little bit of an internal struggle he was finally able to jump out of bed and start his day. At the restrooms he brushed his teeth next to Bon and later join the rest of the gang at the cafeteria for breakfast. Rin was always amazed at the largeness and luxury of the large hall. Rin had a feeling that he would never stopped being amazed by how wealthy the school was, or the fact that he even got _into_ in. It was defiantly because a certain paladin had pulled some strings.

Rin felt a pang of guilt accompanied by the feeling that he was stranger to this world and didn't belong here. Actually, he did belong in this world, he was a powerful demon after all. Rin, feeling especially down, opted to just look at the floor as he walked next to Bon. Bon noticed this but didn't say anything.

Rin almost face-palmed as he realized that he had been thinking these exact thoughts last night before he went to bed. Why must he just torture himself with these needless thoughts? He was reminded of what had triggered these thoughts again when he sensed a small, hobgoblin-like creature hiding behind one of the potted plants in the cafeteria. Rin narrowed his eyes at the potted plant. He finally realized that it was because he could tell he was turning into a demon that he was again thinking about such thoughts of worthlessness. He had never before been able to _sense_ demons…or see them, for that matter, except that one time, of course…

No, he mustn't think about that. Still glaring at the potted plant, Rin choose to shove such thoughts away, though he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the subject for too long. Even now he felt the blue flames churning inside him, constantly pawing at his self-control to be let out, always in the background and never disappearing…only growing stronger.

"What?" the gruff voice and heavy Kyoto accent of Rin's roommate interrupted his thoughts, "You don't like potted plants?"

Rin laughed good naturedly, though he actually wanted to punch Bon for not getting it, and just shook his head, getting in line for food. Of course Bon didn't understand that there was a demon hiding in the plant, he was just a normal human. Rin felt an onslaught of envy as he thought the words _normal human_, and felt the blue flames once again claw at his heart. He took a deep breath, he couldn't lose control, it'd cause more bad than good. But he felt that it was becoming harder everyday.

"You're acting really weird today." Bon cut into his thoughts, once again.

Rin pulled off a fake laugh, "Well, that's normal for, I'm just weird overall."

"Weird?" Bon narrowed his eyes at the back of Rin's head and Rin looked at the selection of food on the table, "How so?"

"Well…you know," Rin shrugged as he scooped a large helping of eggs onto his plate, "Everyone's weird, some people just like to think that they're normal."

Bon rolled his eyes at his roommate's 'weird' philosophy, not happy how the small boy had avoided his questions…again.

"You're pretty weird yourself, you know," Rin looked up from the breakfast table to look at Bon and stick his tongue out, "I don't think I've even seen a priest's son with as many piercings or as weird of a hairdo as you."

Bon furrowed his eyebrows at the smaller boy's mocking words, "Oh, so _I_ have weird hair? What about you?"

"Huh?" Rin looked up at the spunky page in confusion, "What about my hair?"

Bon put an English muffin on his plate before he continued, "It's always dyed with that strange blue tint."

Rin now looked at his roommate in shock, "What? My hair isn't dyed! It's just naturally this color! I've never dyed my hair in my entire life! Alright, so I once dyed it white for Halloween when I dressed up as a polar bear but…that's not the point!"

Bon's eyebrow rose in interest, "You once dressed up as a _polar bear_ for Halloween?"

"It was when I was nine, alright?" Rin growled in his defence, before trying to change the subject, "And anyways, if we're talking about dyed hair we might as well talk about Shima's ridiculous pink hair."

"What about my ridiculous pink hair?" a familiar voice called out from behind Rin and Bon.

Rin wildly turned around to see Shima wearing a small grin. The son of Satan sighed in relief, seeing that Shima wasn't offended.

"Now if the two of you are done with being picky about your food," Shima said jokingly as he pointed to the two boys' plates which were stocked high with a variety of breakfast foods, "Then me and Konekomaru would be happy if you were to join us."

Bon nodded and he and Rin separated themselves from the serving table to sit with Shima and Miwa (A/N: OMG! Why must Konekomaru have such a long first name and such a short last name?).

* * *

><p>The next day at school was as normal as always. Rin tried not to fall asleep in math class as Bon plotted how to expose him as a demon…same old, same old. Rin followed Bon out of their last class before lunch. They walked toward the area where they ate lunch under the sakara trees in silence. Rin remembered the contest they had agreed to and smiled at the thought of winning and showing off his cooking skills to his friends, one of the very few things he was good at.<p>

"Hold this," the chicken-haired monk threw his book bag at the unexpecting teen's face.

"Ow!" Rin's comment was muffled by the bag before he clumsily caught it in his arms, "Where are you going?" he called to the running monk.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Bon called without looking back.

"I'm not your coat hanger…" Rin mumbled after Bon had turned a corner and was out of view. Rin sighed and looked at the book bag in his arms. Before Rin could even congratulate himself for thinking so slyly he had hatched a plan. Hopefully this would solve everything. Rin walked under a tree so he wouldn't be doing it out in the open. He laid Bon's book bag on the ground and started searching it. It wasn't long before he found a bento box, the bento box Bon had cooked for their little contest.

Rin cautiously opened the lid, wishing he was wearing a radiation suit. The contents were charred in some places, painfully bland in other places. Most of it was just rice and burned meat. Rin sneaked a little taste. Luckily it tasted better than it looked but not by much. Rin quickly put the lid back on and started searching in his own book bag for his bento. He quickly switched them and ran out from under the tree to see Bon coming to collect his bag.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Rin waved and greeted the rest of the Kyoto group when they reached the sakara tree.<p>

"Hi, Rin. Hi, Bon." Konekomaru greeted respectfully.

"You're late." Shima humorously stuck his tongue out but quickly put it back in his mouth when he caught the glare Bon threw at him.

Rin sighed as he saw Shima had already taken the best spot with his back against the truck of the tree.

"Let's get down to business," Shima winked before taking out his bento and revealing an average-looking lunch.

Konekomaru did the same, showing a bento looking a little more neat and slightly nicer than Shima's.

Rin and Bon sat down.

With a frown Bon took his out, already knowing that he was going to lose the contest before they had even gone to the tasting part. But he was surprised when he lifted the lid to display a half-eaten but extremely delicious looking bento.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows, he hadn't eaten any of his own bento before he stored it in the fridge…how did half of it just disappear?

"Bon?" Shima pouted, "You already ate half the bento?"

_This isn't mine!_ Bon thought but he recovered from his surprise and shrugged, "I had to make sure it tasted good."

Rin, still a tad troubled by the disappearance of half of his carefully made bento, took out Bon's from his book bag and lifted the lid to show the Kyoto group the charred, boring bento.

"Ummm…Rin…" Shima furrowed his brows, "You said you were _good_ at cooking…"

Konekomaru shook his head in slight disgust, "I'm not even going to taste that…"

"Oh, comon' guys!" Rin tried to talk in Bon's defense, "It tastes better than it looks…kinda…"

Bon glared daggers at Rin once he had realized that Rin had done a switch while he was in the bathroom.

The Kyoto group tasted the three lunches, excluding 'Rin's' horrible looking lunch, and they all agreed that it was 'Bon's' that tasted the best. Shima silently and pleasantly thought about how it tasted like his mother's cooking. Konekomaru silently wished that he could eat lunch like that everyday. Even Bon could feel his anger toward the sly teen lessen as heaven descended on his tongue.

Rin ate Bon's crummy (crummy as in bad, not actually crummy) lunch in silence.

Bon didn't even care if there was only half a bento, he thought that half of heaven on earth was better than at least three normal lunches. But something was nagging him. Why had Rin done that? Rin should be taking credit for this, not him. Why in the world would Rin even give up this great cooking in exchange of his burnt lunch? "Okumura…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Rin asked, knowing what Bon was wanting to talk about.

"…why did you switch our lunches?"

Konekomaru and Shima had an 'a-ha!' moment. Why else would the incredibly masculine Bon make such a great lunch and Rin bring such a crappy lunch when he had said his cooking was good?

Rin grinned broadly as the pieces fell into place, "It's because demons are immune to such poisons."

The mouths of the Kyoto group all fell at the off-handed comment. Bon felt rage build up into his system as he tackled the still laughing-his-ass-off Rin.

"R-Rin?" Konekomaru stuttered, "You're a demon?"

After some struggling Rin was able to crawl out from under Bon (A/N: Heehee, yaoi tendencies…). He pointed to the bigger teen, "Bon thinks I am."

Shima frowned at Bon, "Ryuji, you can't just accuse people of being demons…it won't earn you many friends." Shima scolded like a mother.

"I'm telling you, he is!" Bon shouted while pointing at Rin.

When Rin started laughing, Shima and Konekomaru joined in.

Bon's face turned red.

"Demons don't cook," Konekomaru pointed at Rin's cooked bento.

"At least not as well as Rin does," Shima joined in.

"Watch out Konekomaru…" Rin crept up behind Konekomaru before grabbing him by the waist, "I'm going to eat you!" He teased as he shook a giggling Konekomaru around. (A/N: Like I said…yaoi tendencies…)

_This is just another one of your plan, Okumura._ Bon narrowed his eyes at the black-blue haired teen. _I know what you are. Those pair of eyes you looked at me with were not human._ Bon remembered how on the first day Rin had looked at him with those inhuman-looking eyes. Iridescent blue with red pupils, those are not the eyes of a human. When Bon looked into them, he felt such great fear, he had felt like he was standing at the gates of hell and that the only way he could avoid them was if he did what the other commanded. He couldn't help but obey those fearsome, manipulative, emotionless, demonic eyes. It's why he had sat down so quickly that day.

Bon would never forget how those eyes looked into his very soul and made him feel like an insignificant human in the presence of a demon king. Bon would felt as if he would never stop fearing the demon that was now play-wrestling with his childhood friend, Shima. _Stop_, he wanted to call out, _He's dangerous! He's a demon!_ But he knew his warnings would fall upon deft ears.

And all the while he felt like there no escape, that he would never stop fearing Rin, because fear comes from misunderstanding. Bon was going to expose Rin and keep his friends safe, even if he hurt Rin in the process. He had to have his friends realize that this 'innocent' Rin was actually a dangerous demon.

And just like that he felt a plan hatch. "Hey, guys." He called to everyone, who were still horse-playing, "Tomorrow is Saturday, we should have a sleep-over…at the abandoned dormitory…"

Rin shook his head, he defiantly didn't want to have an up-front confrontation with the demon that had been stalking him all day…and happened to be watching from the sakara tree. Rin glared up at the branch but only caught a glimpse of the demon before it jumped onto another tree.

"That sounds awesome!" a high-pitched voice called from behind Rin. They looked up to see Takara and his puppet friend, Usagi, "We'll see you there!" the puppet waved enthusiastically before Takara turned around and left.

It was silent until Konekomaru spoke up a minute after, "…did he just invite himself using his puppet?"

"I think he did…" Bon muttered.

"What just happened?" Shima asked.

Rin shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

The other three looked at him.

"You just don't invite yourself to someone else's party!" Shima protested.

"Then let's say he _was_ invited," Rin tried to defend Takara, "Let's just say that _I_ invited him!"

Bon grunted, "But you _didn't_ invite him!"

"Well," Rin crossed his arms, "I think I would've invited him later on. Even if it might not seem that way, Takara is a cool guy! He's just a cool guy who…talks with a puppet…"

The group couldn't really believe what they were hearing but they decided not to say anything else about the subject in hopes that it would go away.

* * *

><p>After lunch they finished normal school…only to step right into the cram school. Rin felt like it would never end. It was always the same thing. Go to school, go to cram school, do your homework (for both normal school and cram school), go to bed, have nightmares and dreams rob you of any sleep…go back to school in the morning. Thank god that it was Friday! Rin started giggling in class as he realized that the son of Satan had used the phrase 'thank god'. He had to use all of his self-control not to go into hysterical laughter.<p>

He knew that it was strange to laugh about such things, especially since he was in a bad position. But, hey, if you couldn't laugh about the grim things in life, you were very short on laughs. By the time they got to their last cram school class, Taming. All Rin wanted to do was go to his dorm room and collapse on his bed without any strange dreams.

But just as he was going to leave the classroom Sensei Neuhaus stopped him, "Oi, Okumura-san, could you hang back for a moment?"

When the Kyoto group shot questioning looks at Rin he just shrugged and waved them off before turning to the Tamer, "What is it, sensei?" Rin's stomach did flips as he feared that he was in the dog-house.

"I'm just curious…do you know how you managed to summon a demon so powerful?" Neuhaus questioned.

Rin shook his head, not really willing to fully answer his teacher's answers, and Neuhaus could sense Rin's hesitation.

He tilted his head in thought, "Have you even summoned anything before?"

Rin, yet again, merely shook his head.

The tall, lean tamer leaned back in his chair and sighed, "So, Okumura-kun…have demons taken a particular interest in you at an early age?"

Rin visually tensed, "Ummm…that's a bit of a more personal question, isn't it? Actually…I'm not obliged at all to answer _any_ of these questions, am I?" Rin blurted out, realizing the strangeness of these specific questions.

"No, you are not obliged to answer any of these questions," the tamer grinned, "But I have the freedom to ask such question, just as you have the freedom to not answer them at all. Of course…the refusal to answer is sometimes an answer in itself…"

Rin shook his head, suddenly finding the thread of conversation confusing. He thought that he might as well ask Neuhaus a question, himself, "So…I've been wondering…What's the summoning circle for a coal tar?"

A dark, skinny eyebrow rose on Neuhaus's handsome face, "You want to know the summoning circle of a _coal tar_? If you don't mind me asking: Why would a young student who can summon a _Blue Dragon_ want to know how to summon _coal tar_?"

Rin felt annoyed by all these questions and accidently snapped at his teacher, "I just want to know, ok?"

"Hmmm…well…I don't think anyone actually _knows_ the summoning circle of a coal tar…" the teacher lied.

Rin shot his hands into the air in exasperation, "What?"

Neuhaus shrugged, "Well, it's just that, no one's ever really tried to, or found a need to, summon coal tar, you're probably the first. So no one really bothered to try to figure out the specific circle." That was far from the truth. When exorcists tried to figure all the specific circles for demons, they started off with the simplest creature, coal tar. And so the summoning circle for coal tar was the first ever published and widely accepted summoning circle in the world-wide exorcist community.

Rin sighed, "So, there's no way that I'll be able to figure out the circle?"

"Well," Neuhaus pretended to think about it, "There _is_ a way…"

Rin's face instantly brightened, "Really?"

The tamer nodded, "Yes…you could actually figure the circle out, yourself. It mustn't be that complicated if it's for coal tar. Remember, whatever patern you draw, it has to be enclosed within a circle to be complete. And also, as a review for today, different groups of demons tend to have different shapes in their circles. And demons within the same group have similar shapes. Coal tar is an earth elemental demon, so you should study other earth-elemental demons and—"

Neuhaus would've finished his lecture but Rin had already bolted out that door. The tamer sighed and leaned even further into his chair as he rested that back of his head into his palms, "Hmmm…I wonder if it's morally okay to test him like this…oh well!" the tamer chuckled at Rin's eagerness as he remembered how he had ran out of the classroom in a hurry to figure out the circle for _coal tar_, "Yes…he is defiantly _the one_…"


	9. My Twin is Always With Me

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know I **_**always**_** start the A/N's with 'Hey guys!' But I really can't think of another greeting, hmmm…I could say '****こにちは' ****(Konichiwa) though Ohayo (good morning) is my favorite greeting, it just sounds so peppy! But I know that people will not always be reading my story in the morning so…that wouldn't work…**

**Although now I can imagine that if I had said Ohayo and someone was actually reading it in the morning they'd be like 'Whoa! How does kd-chan know that I'm reading this in the morning?' *suspiciously looks out window***

**XD, yes, I know that this wouldn't really happen…it was just a weird daydream, alright? A girl's allowed to dream!**

**Ummm…anyways…I'm sorry it has been a long time since I updated T.T There's been some…well here's what happened…**

**First, I got on 'probation' because of bad grades…which mean no computer. No computer = no writing…**

**Second, my family came over for thanksgiving. Company = rude to go on computer = no writing…**

**Third, now finals are coming and I have to study! Finals = study a lot = no computer = no writing…(sheesh, I just wish that my actual math class was as easy as the last three equations that I put together…)**

**Alright, so those are my excuses. Oh but one more excuse…I wasn't really motivated to write (a bit of a lie) because I don't think anyone has reviewed the last chapter! I thought I would get more reviews on it because it was the longest chapter yet…but I guess that it was too long that it might've bored some people. I probably should've split it up into two chapters…oh well!**

**So y'all better review this time! :(**

**BTW…I kinda made Takara's mom a bitch…but she's not really supposed to be bitchy, she just doesn't believe in the paranormal…**

* * *

><p>Rin was exhausted by the time he got back to his dorm room. Rin sensed something unusual…oh! Bon wasn't there! Usually the teen was at his desk, doing homework. And Rin would often interrupt him with a whine that he didn't understand his homework and that Bon should do it with him to help him. Sometimes Bon would agree to but other times…he response was much more hostile. Just yesterday Bon had lost his temper and threw his book toward Rin's head, but missed, hitting the wall, and yelled at him, "Shut up! It's not my fault you're not smart enough to figure out the homework on your own! If your dad wasn't the paladin you'd have never even set foot in the academy!"<p>

Rin had to fight the urge to whimper and hide in a corner, like a dog being punished by its owner. That day Rin had ran up to Takara's room to do work with him. Takara had gladly accepted him and helped him do his cram school homework. Takara was a pretty cool guy.

Rin's thoughts returned to the present. _I wonder if he's avoiding me…I know I'm not the best roommate in the world, but this is just cold!_ He shrugged and decided that he would just do his homework with Takara again.

* * *

><p>Rin finished homework and was free for the rest of the day…so he decided to pester Takara, he was done, too. "Hey, Takara, why do you always talk with a puppet?"<p>

Usagi and Takara looked at each other before Takara looked back at Rin and shrugged, "It's just something different." But his voice sounded a bit bothered.

Rin, completely bored, decided to question Takara further, "So…where did you get your puppet?"

Takara humbly scratched the back of his head, "I made him myself…he's very important to me…"

Rin wondered how a mere puppet could be so important to someone. But he shrugged and realized that he shouldn't judge others for being weird if he was pretty messed up himself…

* * *

><p>Rin said goodbye and returned to his room to find Bon sorting through grocery bags.<p>

His roommate jumped as Rin spoke up, "You know, you didn't need to go shoping…we already have enough food for making lunches throughout the week…"

"Sheesh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bon growled, frustrated that it felt like he just had a heart attack.

"Here," Rin walked closer, grabbing one of the bags, "Let me help you with that," he could hear the sound of glass clinking together as the contents of the bag shifted and bumped into each other as Bon snatched it out of his hand.

"No, that's ok, I've got it…" Bon scowled at the smaller boy.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed closer together, "Bon…are you ok? You seem really jumpy right now…"

The large teen rolled his eyes, "I'm find…I'm just afraid I'll catch your stupidity if I stick around for too long."

Rin's face turned red, "My stupidity, huh? Well the only stupid thing I can see here is your ridiculous _haircut_!"

Bon's expression darkened at the insult while he slowly crept closer to Rin.

Rin yelped as his stronger roommate quickly picked him up and threw him out into the hallway, where Rin landed on his ass outside the doorway. The door slammed behind his back as Rin looked at the closed doorway with something that sounded like a whimper.

A pink haired monk stopped in his tracks when he heard the noise, thinking that it had belonged to a dog…and dogs weren't allowed in the dormitory…

"Oh…that whimper was from you…" Shima said to himself when he discovered the small boy sitting against the door in fetal position. "So…Bon kicked you out…again…"

The boy nodded. He sighed then looked up at Shima, "What's his problem? Why does he hate me?"

Shima scratched the back of his pink head, sitting down next to Rin, "Well…I wouldn't say he _hates_ you…hate is a strong word…"

Rin rolled his eyes, "Alright, then, why does he _strongly dislike_ me?"

Shima cupped his chin in his hand and made a thoughtful face, looking away from Rin, "Well…he generally dislikes people who have a less strict work effic…"

"But _everyone_ works less than Bon…even his closest friends…" Rin glared at Shima. Why was Bon so nice to Shima but so mean to Rin if Rin and Shima were rather similar?

Shima nodded, "Yes, I said _generally_…"

Rin groaned.

"Well…he also generally dislikes people who are too lighthearted…" Shima muttered.

Rin's eyes widened a little at Shima, "But you're really lighthearted, too…aren't you, Shima?"

The monk shrugged, "Well, I said generally…"

"Shima, I don't really think you're helping me much…"

"Alright, fine," Shima looked at Rin with an unusually sincere expression, "I'm not sure why Bon dislikes you so much, why he always acts angry in front of you…but don't worry. Sooner or later Bon will warm up to you…you're a really good guy, Rin…I honestly don't know why you're here when you look like you wouldn't harm a fly…"

Rin eyes widened with realization, "That must be it…"

"Huh?" Shima sat down next to Rin against the door to the smaller boy's room.

"Bon…he worked really hard to get a scholarship to get into the Academy and all _I_ had to do to get in here was be adopted by the Paladin, it didn't even matter how bad my middle school grades were, it's like I instantly got in. But I don't even _want_ to be here!" Rin sighed, "I guess he's frustrated that I'm willing to throw away something he would almost die for…something he worked really hard for…"

"Wow," Shima's eyes widened, "I think you're right…" He leaned more against the wall, deep in thought, "I know I've said this before but…why are you here if you don't want to? You shouldn't feel like you should follow your father's legacy and become Paladin…he's not ever your real father." Shima flinched and slapped his hand over his mouth, making an audible _smack_ noise, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "That came out wrong…"

Rin laughed, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it." Rin then breathed deeply, trying to piece together what he would say next, "But…I don't really have a desire to become the Paladin…or even an exorcist. And if I did, it wouldn't be because of chichi."

Shima's eyebrow furrowed together, "Then why are you here?"

Rin sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the door, before his head then dropped back down to meet the top of his knees, "To be honest…I've asked myself that many times. But…you see…it's complicated…"

Shima slide a little closer to Rin, "Complicated, how?"

Rin shook his head, which was sheltered by his folded up legs as he continued sitting in fetal position, "Just…complicated…"

Shima sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to squeeze answers out of the boy today, "You know…you're a pretty strange guy…"

Rin raised his head to look at Shima with dazzling blue eyes full of worry, worry for _what_ Shima didn't know.

The pink-haired monk ruffled Rin's dark blue hair, instantly wanting to calm the worry in those eyes, "But that's why you're a cool dude."

The smaller boy flashed Shima a smile, "Thanks a lot, man…"

Shima got up and returned Rin's smile, "No problem, man…" He then walked off to discuss with Konekomaru.

* * *

><p>When Shima knocked on the doorframe to his room, because the door was already open, he found Konekomaru sitting peacefully on his bed, reading the bible. He was probably trying to memorize it. Shima shook his head, it seemed like everyone was a harder worker compared to him and Rin.<p>

Konekomaru looked up from the book and greeted the pink haired boy with a smile, "Konbanwa, (A/N: good evening) Shima-kun."

"Konbanwa," Shima replied as he dropped his book bag onto his own bed. He suddenly felt great appreciation for his roommate as he thought about Rin's difficulties with the very stubborn Bon. He sighed, "Rin and Bon are fighting again…"

Konekomaru instantly become interested again in his bible when he heard the conversation topic, "That's not news…"

Shima frowned at Konekomaru's disinterest in the subject, "Well, yeah, but we should at least try to do something about it…"

Konekomaru's eyebrows rose as his gaze hesitantly focused on Shima again, "Why should we intervene? Bon is too stubborn to listen to even his childhood friends…and plus, he's too prideful of his intelligence to say that he was wrong. And Rin has a personality that makes him easy to victimize, but at the same time he's also pretty stubborn. Even _if_ we were to intervene…it wouldn't make much difference. The fighting will only stop once they push away their stubbornness enough to compromise, which is a bit unlikely, and also put aside their victim and victimizer personalities to see each other as equals…which is ever more unlikely…"

Shima just stood there with his mouth agape, had everyone suddenly become more socially inclined by the time he had left his room? Not only was he unable to help Rin with figuring out why Bon disliked him, now Konekomaru was giving a lecture to him on _why_ Bon and Rin were fighting from the view of a therapist! What in the world was going on?

"Oh, yeah," Konekomaru spoke up, as if suddenly remembering something, he pointed to Shima's clothing wardrobe, "We have the sleepover tonight, you should probably pack up for it, if you haven't already."

Shima nodded, grabbing a bunch of clothes and shoving it into a plastic bag, along with toiletries, before he nodded with satisfaction.

Konekomaru just rolled his eyes at his roommate's sloppiness.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" Rin ran around in circles and giggled childishly. Bon grunted as Rin accidently bumped into him and his head hit his chest. Rin recoiled and landed his butt on the cold, hard asphalt. He let out another giggle.<p>

"Watch where you're going! And stop laughing your head off like some stupid girl! You're going to get us caught!" Bon scolded.

Rin got up, an idiotic grin still plastered on his face, "Sorry, it's just that…" he giggled, "Sneaking out makes me feel like a bad-ass!"

Bon rolled his eyes, "You're more of a _dumb_ass than a badass…"

Rin's grin turned into a scowl.

"For a demon, you're not very discreet…" Bon muttered.

Rin groaned, "You're still going off about this whole 'me being a demon' thing, aren't you? Would you just stop with this, already?"

Bon shook his head.

Rin folded his arms and pouted, "Well, what makes you sure that I'm a big, bad demon?"

Bon almost laughed out loud, Rin looked like anything but a 'big, bad demon' but he didn't laugh because he remembered _those eyes_, "Your eyes…" he stared straight ahead on space.

"Huh? What about my eyes?" Rin actually took out a mini mirror from his bag and looked into it, though it was really too dark to see, "Ok, yeah, my eyes are kinda unusual, dark blue eyes are uncommon, but I wouldn't really say that they're _demonic_…"

Bon looked at Rin, at his eyes, "Not _those_ eye…the other ones…"

Rin shot Bon an incredulous look, "What in the world are you talking about? I only have one head with one pair of eyes, you know. You're starting to sound like a crazy person…"

Bon shook his head, dropping the subject. He knew what he saw, even if Rin truly didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the dorm and climbed up the stairs to the planned room number.<p>

A shrill voice greeted Rin's more sensitive ears, "Hiya guys!" Usagi waved one of his stubby arms toward Rin and Bon, "Lovely night we have here!"

Though Usagi might've been enthusiastic, Shima and Konekomaru looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Sheesh," Bon scratched his chin, "Looks like the party ended before we even arrived…"

"PARTYYYYY!" Rin threw his arms up and shouted, still on a high from sneaking out.

Everyone, excluding Takara because his eyes were always closed, rolled their eyes. Though Rin didn't notice at all.

"God," Shima muttered, "I wish there was alcohol or something to improve the mood…"

Konekomaru elbowed Shima's chest at that comment.

Bon sat down next to Shima and whispered something in his ear.

Shima's eyes widened in surprise, but he just nodded and got up to do as Bon suggested. He walked over to Bon's bag and unzipped it, producing 4 bottles of cheap beer.

Rin face-palmed as he realized that it was beer that was in the grocery bag Bon brought to their room…which explained his jumpiness.

"B-beer?" Konekomaru squeaked.

Takara just shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh, come on, guys" Shima prodded, "One drink ani't gonna hurt ya!"

Konekomaru hesitantly took the bottle Shima handed to him, "Well…I guess just one won't be too bad…"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's play 'confessions'," Bon groggily suggested. Though he was pretty drunk, he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his plan.<p>

"No way!" Shima exclaimed as he took another sip of his bottle and hiccupped, "That game is for girls who just want to talk about their stupid crushes." Shima grinned wolfishly as he spoke his next sentence, "Guys don't talk about crushes…they watch porn together!"

"You're going to hell, you pervert of a monk!" the high-pitched voice of Usagi accused Shima.

"You're just jealous of my lady skills," Shima hiccupped, "And that you can't drink 'cause you're a stinky rabbit." Shima then entered a strange fit of giggling and hiccupping. He was obviously too drunk to remember that Usagi was actually a puppet.

"I think we should play 'confessions'," Bon suggested again.

"Hey, Shima," Konekomaru giggled, "Do you gots porn on your iPod?" Konekomaru's face turned red at Shima's reply.

"Like hell, I do!" He quickly took out his iPhone and huddled next to Konekomaru to watch the erotic images on the touch screen together.

"We're all going to hell for this! Just you wait!" Usagi shrieked.

Rin was huddled in fetal position against the corner wall, "I wanna go home…" he mumbled/whined as the alcohol took its affect on his judgment on what he should and shouldn't say.

Bon wasn't going to give up. He walked over to Rin and kicked his back, "Rin…I'll be your friend if you play confessions with me…"

Rin instantly looked up, "How do you play?"

His eyes looked into Bon's with such eagerness and naïve excitement, with a strong desire to please Bon, that Bon, himself, started having trouble believing that Rin was even a little demonic. _But it's all an act…it has to be…_

Rin tugged on the bottom of Bon's shirt like how a small child would try to get the attention of their parent, "Please teach me how to play, Bon…"

Bon snatched the bottom of his shirt away from Rin, trying to ignore the innocent aura the small teen was emitting. "Alright, here's how you play. It's quite simple," and as Bon started talking, the entire room ended up listening in on the rules as Bon explained, "We really just take turns telling our deepest, darkest secret…" Bon grinned, _Now you're in my trap, demon. Hopefully the alcohol has loosened your tongue enough…_

Bon walked to his bag and produced a single candle and a match box. He set the candle in the middle of the floor and walked to turn off the lights. In the complete darkness Bon stroke a match and walked to the candle to light it. He sat next to Rin.

The room became deadly silent. Shima had already turned off his iPhone and the pink-haired and bald monk both stared into the single flame, neither speaking a word. The entire atmosphere had turned from unfocused and cheerful to dark and somber.

They could hear Takara clear his throat, "A secret? Fine then, I'll go first," Takara said in a serious tone using his own voice.

Bon was surprised that Takara had decided to go first, he was the only one in the group who hadn't taken a single sip of alcohol. He was even more surprised that Takara continued in his normal voice, instead of using the puppet.

"Well…the first thing you need to know is that I'm a physic median." Takara explained.

"_That's_ your deep, dark secret?" Shima interrupted.

"Let the boy talk, you perverted monk!" Usagi hollered at the drunkard.

Takara nodded his thanks to Usagi, "Anyways, yes, I've always been a physic median. Ever since I was little I've not only been able to see demons but also spirits."

Bon rolled his eyes, "What's the difference?"

"Sheesh! Some friends you have here, Takara!" Usagi muttered, "They won't even let you speak two sentences without interputting."

Takara clear his thoat and ignored Usagi, "Well, the difference is that the spirit is the wandering soul of a human before it turns into a ghost, a demon. They are only spirits if they're recently departed. That's why not all exorcists, who can see demons, can't see spirits. And that's why there are also people who can see spirits but not demons." The small boy looked around the room to see if anyone got it. The people who were too drunk to understand just nodded their understanding.

Takara continued, "I only know my mom, she raised me by herself. But the thing is…she doesn't believe in ghosts…or demons…heck, she's an _atheist_. She thought I had shitksophriania for a long time! Especially since I didn't just claim to see ghosts but I also claimed to see someone who was never born."

Takara smiled at the confused looks, "I'm a twin, but my identical twin brother was never born…but I could always see him, hear him, and I talked to him all the time. They say that sometimes, when it comes to twins, one will absorb the other. I guess that's what happened. His spirit never leaves me because…he's inside of me. But no one knew, or understood, and that made my brother frustrated…"

* * *

><p>It was a bright day, and on my mom's day off, she had taken me to the zoo. But I wasn't paying attention to the animals. I was looking at the spirits. While me and my mom viewed the lions I saw another woman who was trying to rush along her children from the food stand near the exibit. The two boys were punching at each other and arguing. Behind them an old, kind looking woman who sighed as she watched them. We met eyes and she walked over to me.<p>

"Excuse me, young man, but…" She pointed to the mother with the two songs, "Could you please tell my daughter that I love her and that her heart's as strong as a lion's. And also tell Tommy and Macen that it makes me sad to see them fight."

I nodded and rushed toward the woman, my mom having no idea as she continued to watch the lions.

The woman was still trying to separate her children from each other by the time I got there. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt, trying to get her attention.

When she finally turned her eyes to me she sighed in exasperation, seeing that it was another kid. She knelt down to my eye level and tried to smile at me, "Hey, are you lost, little guy?"

I shook my head, "No, my mom's right other there," I pointed her out.

The woman's smile dropped and she seemed annoyed, "Then maybe you should go back to her…"

"But I'm here to deliver you a message!" I tried to explain.

She sighed, as if thinking I was trying to play a game with her, "Look, I really don't have time to-"

"Your mother said that she loves you and that you have a strong heart, like a lion's." I tried to say before she could try to shoo me away again.

She looked at me with her mouth slightly agape before she looked fondly over at the lion pen, "She loved coming to see the lions, they were her favorite animal…"

Takara pointed to the other two boys, "And your grandma says that she gets sad when you two fight!"

My mom ran up behind me and turned me around so she could scold to my face, "Takara! What are you doing? You're not supposed to talk to strangers!" She sighed and started apologizing to the other woman but stopped when she saw that there were tears in the other woman's eyes. "Oh my gosh! Takara, what did you say to this woman?"

I stayed silent.

My mother turned to the other woman again, "I'm so sorry about my son's behavior. I should have been keeping a better eye on him!"

The woman shook her head, "Oh, no, no!" She clasped my mother's hands into her own, "Your son is a _blessing_!"

My mother was utterly confused as she watched the mother leave with her sons, who were no longer fighting, to view the lions. She turned to me with a look of disbelief, "What in the world did you say to her?"

"I…I just told her what her what her grandmother wanted me to say…"

My mother looked furious, "Takara! If you keep claiming that you can see dead people, you're going to upset someone!"

I looked at my feet, not wanting to look into my mom's disappointed eyes, "But I _can_ see dead people…"

She sighed, "Honey…ghosts don't exist…"

I tilted my head in confusion, "But they _do_ exist…"

My mom at this point seemed very frustrated as she started pulling me toward our next destination, "Look, we really have no way of finding out whether or not they actually exist, so you should keep your opinion to yourself for now…"

I tried to get free of her iron rasp on my arm, "But they _do_ exist, I can see them!"

She quickly glanced behind at me, tears in her eyes, "Just because you see them, doesn't mean they exist, Takara…"

'_Sheesh, this woman's crazy!_' My twin brother said besides me.

"I don't understand why she can't see you…she thinks I'm the one who has lost my marbles…" I mumbled to him.

We arrived at the petting zoo a little later, where kids ran free and tortured undeserving farm animals. By now my mom was trying to distract herself from scolding me in public by talking to a handsome man that looked her age. As if suddenly remembering my presence she glanced at me only long enough to mutter, "Go and have fun, sweetie. Mommy's talking to someone."

I nodded before running off.

"You have a very cute son." I heard the man say to my mom when he thought I was out of earshot.

My mom laughed, "Ah, yes, cute could be used to describe him…he has a lot of imaginary friends…"

'_I'm not an imaginary friend!_' my brother complained besides me, '_The only thing imaginary is your mother's intelligence!_'

I gasped, "You can't say something like that! She's your mother, too!"

He chuckled, '_Yeah, but she can't hear me…_'

After I was done petting the goats I looked back at my brother, who was sitting on the bench outside the pen because he scared the animals. I walked out of the goat pen and sat beside him, "Do you ever wish you could pet them?"

My twin brother shook his head, '_No, they look stinky and ugly…_'

I laughed, "Yeah, they are…" I looked down at my hands. It wasn't really fair that I could touch and feel the animals and not my brother. "So…do you ever wish you could talk to mom?"

He thought for a moment, '_Sometimes…if I could just say one thing…I'd ask her to give me a name…_'

"Alright," I simply said, and got off the bench.

It didn't take me long to find my mother again, she was still talking to that man. She laughed and smiled at him. I felt a ping of jealousy as I saw her positive responces to the…she's been scolding her own son all day yet smiles at a stranger…

But that wasn't what was important. I lightly tugged on her shirt, trying to get her attention, "Mother…"

She closed her eyes and sighed then, apologizing to the man for pausing the conversation, directed an impatient gaze toward me, "What is it, Takara? Mommy's busy…"

"You need to give my brother a name…" I demanded.

She groaned and daintily placed the back of her hand on her forehead, "Again with this 'brother' stuff, Takara? I'm not going to give a name to your imaginary friend, Takara, that's something _you_ have to do…"

The man was grinning at me, enjoying the childish though of an imaginary friend, "Oh, give him a break, Nancy. I had an imaginary friend when I was this guy's age."

"It's not just an imaginary friend," my mother shook her head in distraught, "It's an imaginary _brother_, one that he keeps claiming is real in every aspect. He pulls a third chair up at dinner and sets a third plate. He puts half his dinner on one plate and the rest on his own. Then, at the end of dinner, he claims that his brother wasn't hungry and is there for giving his dinner to Takara. Then at the park he pushes an empty swing. When there's music he dances with empty space. He…"

"Well I think it's cute that he puts so much effort into having a brother. It's normal for an only child…" The man tried to reason, still smiling warmly at me. I no longer felt jealous toward the man…he seemed nice.

'_Oh please!_' my nameless brother criticized, '_One smile and he wins you over? You're tougher than that!_'

I glanced at him, "I am?"

"…and he also has one sided conversations that no outsider can understand…" my mother muttered about her 'troubled child'.

The man crouched down so he was face to face with me, "What did your brother say to you, Takara?"

"Uh…" I felt awkward repeating what my brother had said, especially since it was about the man, "…he said 'Oh please! One smile and he wins you over? You're tougher than that!'"

The man nearly threw his head back as laughter erupted from his throat. He patted the top of my head, "Your brother has quite a personality."

I glanced to the left, where my brother stood next to me. He had his arms crossed and was looking away from the man, but he had a smug smile on his face, '_Just one compliment and he wins you over? I thought your were better than that, Otouto!_' I mentally said to him. We didn't really know which one of us would've been the older or younger, but I always considered him the younger one because he was always hyper and out-spoken, always saying what he wanted, when he wanted. Of course, he had that freedom since he was a ghost.

He stuck his tongue out at me with that comment. I grinned in his direction.

"What did he say this time?" the man asked me again.

"Oh, uh…he didn't say anything this time…he just stuck his tongue out at me…" I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his intense interest in me.

He just laughed again, then looked at my mother, "Why don't you introduce me to Takara?"

My mother nodded, "Well, you already know that this is my son, Takara. Takara, this is Mr. Sawatari." Though her voice sounded dainty and polite she was giving me a look that said 'I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU MESS THIS UP FOR ME!'

"Hajimemashite, Sawatari-sama." I said with a small bow. (A/N: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sawatari)

He looked at me with great warmth in his eyes, "Hajimemashite, Takara-chan."

'_Tell him that he should stop being interested in mom because she's a nutcase!_'

My eyes widened as my face started to feel warm, "I-I can't tell him that!" I whispered to him.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Sawatari asked.

"Uh…um…my brother said you should stop being interested in my mom because he thinks she's a 'nutcase'" I looked at my feet, my face bright red.

Sawatari only laughed, rather loud, actually.

But my mother was giving me a death glare…I would hear about this when we got home.

"Why don't you run along now, Deary?" her voice was sweet yet cold, kinda like icecream.

I ran for my life, my brother following me behind me, laughing his ass off. At the moment I really didn't appreciate his wise cracks.


	10. Usagi's New Form

**A/N: Heh. Long time, no see, right readers? I feel like I'm obusing you all T.T. You guys are so nice, I've gotten soooo many subscriptions (or alerts, whatever u wanna call them) for this story! And all the reviews I've gotten have been nothing but positive. I'm surprised by how many people will say this is their favorite (or one of their favorite) Blue Exorcist fanfics! I'm honored, really! But I don't deserve all this because I don't update quick enough! It probably takes me a month! And it's not always because of school…a lot of the time it's because I feel too lazy to write…THERE! I ADMITTED IT! I'm sooo soooorrryyyy! *cries in a corner until she feels like she's punished herself enough* I mean…I even have my own laptop but…lately it's been turned off most of the time! *sniff, sniff* And I don't even reply to anyone's review! I don't even express my great graditude to my reviewers!**

**And lately…I've even stopped reviewing to my favorite BE fanfics…it's like I've completely disappeared to those authors! And, even though I don't review to **_**their**_** stories, I always have the nerve to thing "Why don't people review more on **_**my**_** story?" I feel so selfish! I mean Saperia has reviewed to my story multiple times yet I had never replied or showed my thanks for her opinion. And yet when I read one of **_**her**_** stories (which I found because I was looking for yaoi lemons, not because I purposely searched her up) and reviewed it, she ended up replying about how happy she was and about her future plans! I feel so guilty! I must seem so distant to you guys because I haven't once replied to anyone. I'm probably "that" fanfic writer who writes a decent fic but doesn't ever reply, join a community, update regularly, or otherwise show us some signs of life. I'M SOOORRYYYY! (now I feel like that one aunt from fruits basket that owns the hot spring)**

**But I decided to turn over a new leaf! I will try to update more often, reply to the reviews, review more to the stories I read, and generally just try to show more signs of life…yup!**

**BTW guys, I can't imaginae any of you reading any of this rumbling. I mean, I look back and older A/N's and all I see is BLAH BLAH BLAH. And I can imagine (after not updating for, like, a month) my readers are all like, "Screw the A/N, I LOVE YOU NOW TAKARA!" Heehee…yeah…Onto the rest of Takara's miserable childhood! P.S. I know I keep promising to reveil what I did to Yukio, well, ummm, I'm just going to stop promising because I think that most of the next chapter will be the final part of Takara's past, and I might not make it to Rin spilling his heart out about Yukio…**

* * *

><p>I didn't have to wait 'till we got home to get an earload of my mom.<p>

"What is up with you? Can't you pretend to be normal for a little while? I don't embarrass you when you're trying to talk to _your_ friends!" She accused while she drove us home.

My twin brother, who was sitting in the car seat next to me, rolled his eyes at mother's exaggerations, '_Why are you complaining? You got his number, didn't you? Then I say: Mission accomplished!_'

I stayed silent, I didn't want to encourage my mother's anger any more than I already had. I sensed a lot of negative energy coming off of her.

My mom stopped at an intersection as the light turned red, "Do you _want_ me to be forever alone?"

'_Hey!_' my twin yelped in defense, '_You don't need our help when it comes to that!_'

I giggled at his joke.

My mom turned around and stared at me with vulture eyes, "And what do you find so funny about this, Takara, dear?"

I twirled a finger in my hair, "Uhhh…well…it's just that…"

"Stop mumbling," she snapped, "Speak up!"

I sighed, "It's just that my brother told me a funny joke…"

She rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to the light as she heard a honk, it had already turned green. But she continued talking as we continued down the road, she sighed, "It's always 'my brother this', 'my brother that'. Well, news flash, Takara, your brother doesn't exist." She groaned, "You're going to middle school at the end of the summer. Don't you think it's time you grow up a little and stop this whole scene with the brother thing, already? I mean, I get how you don't like being an only child, but I am _not_ going through child birth again just so you can have a playmate. So stop it with this whole 'brother' stuff, do you hear me?"

"Yes, madam…" I muttered.

'_Yo mama so strict, she makes rulers look crooked!_' my brother cracked.

I couldn't help but giggle again.

"Now, what's so funny?" my mom asked and peaked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Oh…nothing…"

I spent the remainder of the car ride listening to my brother's lame 'yo mama' jokes as I tired not to laugh my head off, worried about my mother's sanity.

* * *

><p>When we got home, I ran up to my room, closing the door behind me. I heard my mom sigh, thinking that I was being antisocial. But I wasn't, because I needed to talk to my brother without her criticizing eyes on me.<p>

I sat on my bed as my brother floated around me, "What part did you like best, Otouto?"

"Ummm…Takara? Can we just pretend I'm the older one for a sec?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, I like it when you call me Nii-san, makes me feel important." I explained honestly.

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Alright…_Nii-san_."

I smiled at his antics, "So, which part of our visit to the zoo did you like the best?"

"I liked the petting zoo the best." He said without hesitation.

My eyebrow rose in surprise, "Really? I thought that you would like it the least because you couldn't touch the animals…"

"Well, yeah, but I had tons of fun watching kids get chased round by the goats!" he giggled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Which animals did you like the best?"

"I liked the rabbits at the petting zoo the most!"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, they just seem so peaceful and nice-looking compared to all the other farm animals…"

I quickly sat up, getting an idea, "That's it!"

"What's it?" he asked.

I pointed to him, "Your name is now Usagi!"

"What?" he flailed his arms in disagreement, "You're naming me "Rabbit"? What kind of name is that?"

"A name I'm giving you because I can't think of anything better…"

"Alright, fine, my name is Usagi!" he smiled.

I gave him an incredulous look, "I thought you didn't like that name…"

Usagi blushed, "I-I don't! Who in the world would like a childish, _stupid_ name like _Usagi_?"

But I knew that he secretly liked it.

* * *

><p>My brother, now enjoying the intimate feelings of having an individual name and being referred to by it, now tried to push more boundaries between the living and the dead. He found that, if he focused, he could move things. We practiced by playing board games in our room so that he could practice moving his pieces, before I had to move for him and that lessened the illusion that I was playing with him. But apparently, that still wasn't enough.<p>

Because, now that we were older, the world wasn't as simple. By now I started middle school, and even gained a couple of friends, though everyone thought I was strange. The classes got a lot harder, but Usagi didn't distract me too much from my homework.

Everything was going well, but then I started to get bullied. It seems my classmates didn't like how I always put half my lunch on one tray and my own half on another. And how I would always try to reserve an empty spot for, what seemed to be, an imaginary friend. And I would refuse to sit at a table if it didn't have space for my brother. Even though I never mentioned my brother, or an imaginary friend, people were still freaked out by me, and avoided me.

I know understood why my mother had been so harsh on me. She knew I wouldn't be able to get away with the whole "brother thing" like I was before. But that didn't matter. The opinion of my classmates didn't matter, the attitude of my mother didn't matter, none of it mattered. Only my dead brother, only Usagi, mattered.

Usagi was my brother, and only true friend. He always listened to me, and he always had a talent at making me laugh. I loved him more than anything else in the world. And if pretending that he was alive, saving a spot for his ghostly body at the lunch table and 'sharing;' my lunch with him, made him happy, then so be it!

Although, that became much more difficult to say when he came up with his next request…

"Takara! I want to everyone to hear whatever I say!" he said to me, one lunch, as I sat at an empty table with him.

"What? How would _that_ work?" I asked him in surprise.

"Simple," he giggled, "You just have to repeat everything I say! So that everyone else can hear it. You always laugh at the different things I say, and I want to see other people laugh because of something I said!"

I nodded that I understood. Who doesn't crave for the accomplished feeling that one gets from when people laugh at a joke you came up with? "It's just that…people might get confused if I speak for two people…"

"I know you can think of something!" Usagi looked at me with pure admiration in his eyes, "You're really smart, Nii-san!"

I bit my bottom lip, he knew I couldn't resist him whenever he called me 'Nii-san', "Alright, I'll figure something out…"

Usagi's arms flew up in happiness, "Yay!" he tried to hug me, but I only felt a cold spot, and shivered, "Thank you so much, Nii-san! You're the best!"

I sighed, wondering what I got myself into.

* * *

><p>That nice I spent an all-nighter trying to finish it. I was hand making a rabbit puppet. I got some instructions online that didn't look too difficult, but now I understood that it was more complicated than it seemed at first. I tried, and failed, multiple times to make the puppet look decent, but each one ended up in the trash. I had to make my brother look good. Before I knew it, I had used up all of the white fabric. I sneaked into the linen closet to find some more white material but all I found that was suitable was pink cloth.<p>

"Wait, you're going to make me _pink_?"

"Well…why not?" I asked innocently, knowing full well why he didn't like the idea.

"It's just…too girly!" he protested as I walked back to my room, material in arms.

"Well, your name is already Usagi…" I poked fun at him.

He crossed his arms, "And whose fault do you think _that_ is?"

I chuckled.

When I got back to my room and sat down at my desk, I felt a sudden surge of determination. I was going to do the puppet right, and I was going to do it _now_!

* * *

><p>An ungodly number of hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window as I admired my piece of handiwork. It was all pink, with darker pink on its arms and ears. It looked generally cute though its face kind of looked like a bulldog's. Fitting for Takara, I grinned at the thought. It had buttons for eyes and a cute, little, green tie dangling from its thick neck.<p>

Looking at it, I can't really explain why, but I suddenly was filled with love for this plain puppet. I hugged it, feeling warmth and comfort, though the puppet's chest felt empty without someone's hand inside it. I did the honors put it on my left hand. It fit like a glove, though that wasn't very surprising since I had custom sewed the puppet to the dimensions of my own hand. It felt like it should've been there all my life. I don't know how to explain it but it just felt _right_.

"So…ready to go to school?" my brother asked.

I flinched and spun around in my chair to look at the alarm clock on my bedside. In my passion to make a puppet I had even forgot that I had school the very next day! I groaned as the clock read 6:45. School would start in half an hour, and I was dead tired.

Even if I wanted to do anything but go to school at that time, I did, anyways.

* * *

><p>As time passed by. I started using the puppet and get pretty good and making it look like it was really the puppet talking and not me. And Takara was very happy about it. So it was worth it, though what he said would get <em>me<em> in trouble…and made people avoid me. But I didn't care one bit. I loved the puppet as if it truly _was_ my own brother. Whenever it got dirty, I washed it. Whenever someone threw it in the trash to be mean, I would spend hours trying to dig the filthy puppet out of the trash, though the spirit of my brother was right next to it.

"You know," he said one day, "I think that puppet of yours is becoming an obsession."

"I don't care…plus, this was your idea…" I said.

"I only wanted to be able to talk to somebody besides you!" Usagi shouted, though he was secretly pleased with my 'obsession'.

I could tell every time I hugged or used the puppet, it would make my brother happy. That's all that mattered, after all.

* * *

><p>Of course it wasn't long before my mother started to notice this behavior…and disapprove of it…<p>

She glared at me from above her unfolded newspaper as I help Usagi up on my left hand and ate my breakfast of scrambled eggs with my right.

She slammed the newspaper down, "That puppet disturbs me…"

"Well you're not the most pleasant person in the world, either, lady!" Usagi said through the puppet.

Mother's eyes widened, "E-excuse me?"

I looked at my wrist, "Oh my! I'll be late for school!" I quickly got up and put my dirty plate in the sink before rushing out the door.

"And don't feel the need to come back home 'till you throw away that disgusting puppet!" She cried out through the still-open doorway.

* * *

><p>As I ran to school, I glared at the puppet in my hand,<p>

"What?" he asked innocently.

I sighed. How was I supposed to oppose what my brother wanted to do? I was the one with a body, after all.

Instantly I could sense negative energy, a dark aura, fall upon Usagi.

I didn't want to bring it up since he was sending bad vibes, so we walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

><p>When we got school, he stayed silent still, like the lifeless puppet he really was. I shook my head, I shouldn't think about my brother like that, this puppet is just the physical representation I made of my non-physical brother…the cold, lifeless representation of my brother.<p>

The rest of the school day with by without mishap…though I wish people would stop staring at me.

* * *

><p>The high part of the day was when I came home to a pleasant surprise, "Sawatari-sama!" I cheered as I saw my mother's boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table, still wearing his salaryman suit.<p>

"Ah, Takara-chan!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"He's in middle school now," my mother mumbled as she stirred whatever she was cooking for him, "You should start calling him by 'kun'…"

He chuckled then beckoned me to stand in front of him, "No matter how old he gets, he'll always be Takara-chan to me." He ruffled my hair.

I blushed and timidly looked at my feet.

My mother sighed, "Since you're a hell of a lot better with him than me, could you convince him to get rid of that unsightly puppet he always carries around now?" She lifted the spoon she was stirring the pot with to taste-test something that looked like tomato sauce.

We never ate anything Japanese. First of all, my mother was obviously not Japanese. She had pale skin that seemed even more sickly pale in the afternoon sunlight that shone through the kitchen window. She had long, wavy dirty-blonde hair that cascaded down her head to the small of her back. Though she had closed her eyes as delicately slurped at the wooden spoon, as if she was gently kissing it, you would otherwise notice her dazzling light blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul.

I looked a little more Japanese than her, with have slightly darker hair and brown, and narrower eyes. Of course, I didn't even know if I was Japanese at all…I never knew my father. Mother never talked about him either, nor was I courageous enough to ever ask.

The most Japanese person in my family is Oji-san (A/N: referring to Mr. Sawatari as his 'uncle') and he doesn't really count since he's not married to my mom. Though he probably should have popped the question to my mom by now, they've been dating ever since I could remember. I would give almost anything to be able to call him Oto-san instead of Oji-san or Sawatari-san. The only bad thing that might come from the possible marriage is that I would have to listen to more of their 'late night fun'…I really wish mom would let us move into an apartment that had thicker walls separating the rooms…

'_He doesn't want to commit to the nutcase,_' my brother voiced to me. I didn't dare repeat what he had said through the puppet.

It didn't really matter who my real father was, I would just be happy if I could see Oji-san more often. Though I couldn't help but wonder.

My mother came to Japan to work as a biologist. I don't know what she works on, but it's supposedly highly classified. It doesn't really matter, she makes a good amount of money doing it. We never have any financial problems, but she chooses to live in a smaller apartment with me because she said she doesn't want me to grow up spoiled.

She's the exact opposite of superstitious. She is cynical, skeptical, and suspicious of everything people try to convince her as fact. Which means she doesn't believe in demons, ghosts, or visions of the future. All of things that see myself, things that I _know_ are real, things that affect my every-day-life. I obviously didn't inherit these abilities from her…so did I get them from my father? The ability to see spirits and demons, the ability to catch a glimpse of the future now and then, the ability to sense positive and negative energies, auras, vibes.

Did I get all those abilities from my biological father, in which I know nothing about?

"So…" my hopefully-future-father brought me back to earth, "What's your friend's name?"

"My name is Usagi!" the puppet cried out excitedly at the fact someone was talking directly at him.

"Oh? Isn't that the same name of Takara's… 'little brother'?" Mr. Sawatari seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You _do_ know that I'm not actually a rabbit…right?" Usagi asked.

He smiled, "Of course not," _Anyone could tell that you're a puppet…_

Usagi looked at his brother, "I don't think he understands…"

I shrugged, "People aren't comfortable with admitting things they think don't exist…"

Sawatari gave me a confused look. He glanced at his watch and looked up with a fake apologetic expression, "Oh! I'm going to be late to my appointment! Sorry Takara," he ruffled my short, brown hair, "You can tell me about your imaginary friends some other time."

I could sense the immense discomfort around him, the negative energy he was giving off. My stomach sank when I heard him leave and close the door.

I heard a frustrated grunt from my mother, who had just finished the plate of spaghetti she was about to feed to her lover, who was now out the door thanks to a certain middle school student. "I can't believe you!" She yelled at me, "Hajime-san is the most caring and patient man I've ever met in my life…and even _he's_ getting tired of your games!" She pulled her hair and yelped in rage. When she was done with that she set her icy cold, blue eyes on me. I froze and felt fear course through my veins.

Her eyes…I'm lucky I didn't inherit those. I had once seen those exact same eyes on a demon that was chasing me once. They were the eyes of a demon, of a precise killing machine, a predator, and I was probably her lunch.

"You!" she growled then hissed, "I'm burning that wretched puppet!" She grabbed the knife she used to cut the tomatoes from the kitchen counter and jumped on top of me before I could fully process what was happening.

I struggled on the living room rug underneath her, "W-what exactly are you planning on burning with a knife?" Last time I checked knives were used to cut things not—

I felt the cold metal move from my chest over to the wrist below Usagi, "And I'll cut your hand off if I have to!"

I probably looked pathetic at that point in time. I was being pinned down by a woman that probably only weighed 120 pounds. And here I was trembling like an earthquake. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to avert them from her soul piercing gaze. I felt a cold glob of tomato sauce fall from the knife onto the spot in my wrist where she was planning on cutting my hand off. The worst part wasn't that I couldn't push her off because I feared her, the worst part was that she was my mother, that I couldn't push her off because part of me still _loved her_.

A couple seconds spanned into eternity as I awaited my be-handing. Luckily, for my hand, after the few seconds that seemed to take forever, I heard the miraculous sound of the door opening.

"Hey, sorry, I left my—WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" the voice of my savior screamed. I could only imagine the shock Sawatari had felt at that moment. The image of my mother leaning over me, a knife covered in tomato sauce, which Hajime probably mistook for blood, hovering over my wrist, which also had a good amount of tomato sauce spilled on it.

The door was slammed close and soon footstep were heard running down the steps to the staircase outside the door. My mother instantly stood up, still carrying the knife with her, and ran in pursuit of Sawatari, yelling, "Wait! Hajime! It was only tomato sauce!" (A/N: Hmmm…I think I've made this scene a tad too humorous than needed for such a serious turn of events…)

I got up and ran after her, too, but stayed behind far enough so that she didn't notice my presence. I watched as she chased the Japanese man down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. After a while of my mother yelling and chasing after, Hajime turned around and confronted her. She clinged onto his arm, mumbling apologies.

"Get off of my, woman!" he seized control of his arm again and flinched when he realized my mother was still holding the knife from earlier.

She raised it to show to him, "It's just tomato sauce," she slid her finger across the dull side of the blade, collecting tomato sauce, then popped the finger into her mouth, "See?"

Hajime's face turned red, "That's not the point!" His placed his hand on his forehead and sighed heavily in frustration, "I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"It's…it's Takara, he's…" My mother's face was white with the final realization of what she did was truly wrong…and maybe even evil.

"I don't care _how_ messed up Takara is! What mother would even _think_ about putting their child under knife point?" Hajime pointed and accused in a very rude way, people were starting to stop and watch. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched them from behind a trashcan in the alley way. Even Oji-sama thought I was messed up. The one person who, besides Usagi, I thought understood me.

"But…" my mother muttered, but didn't have anything to say after that.

"You know what? I don't care anymore! We're through!" he yelled, "Takara's little friend was, you _are_ a nutcase!"

My mother just stood there, shock and rejection clear on her face. The sound of metal clattering onto the cement of the sidewalk was the last thing that was heard before she turned around and ran off, her long, blonde hair and small, clear spheres of liquid flew behind her.

I could see that Sawatari didn't know what to do. He stood still until he realized that a crowd of people had gathered up around him, murmuring to one another. He tried to put it behind him and he quietly parted the crowd and walked through, almost as if nothing interesting had just happened.

"Wait! Oji-sama!" I ran out from behind the trash can after him.

He turned around in surprise, "Takara? Are you ok!"

When I caught up to him I nodded, "Yes, I'm alright."

He sighed in relief, "Alright, then you should go back home."

I couldn't help it but tears welled up in my eyes, I clung to the bottom of his shirt and buried my wet face in it, "Please don't make me go back there, Oji-san…"

I could hear him gulp as he tried to figure out what to do with me, "Then…you can stay at my place."

I looked up at him with a smile, "R-really?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "W-well, yeah. But not for long, I don't have legal right to house you."

"Arigato gozaimasu! Arigato gozaimasu!" I repeated, tears still falling as I followed him.

"Alright, I get it," he muttered, "Your in middle school now, so don't cry, you'll attract more attention to ourselves." He glanced, without moving his head, at the people who were still watching us with interest.

I sniffed and nodded, "Ok" and wiped my face in determination to not cry anymore. _I need to be strong for Otouto…I mustn't cry, no matter how much it hurts._


	11. I Will Always Love Her, and Fear Her

**A/N: Hey...guys...I'M SO SORRRYYYY! T.T! I said I would try harder...ok, so I tried a little harder but...school has been more hectic than usual and my parents have been scolding me for my grades T.T...but I guess that the main problem is that I've also become addicted to Sims 3 again...Ok, so maybe I'm just not trying that hard at anything...I'm a horrible person...**

**Oh, and BTW, this is the last Takara chapter. Yay! But don't worry, there will be plenty more quiet, cute Takara and more bad mouthing Usagi! I'm sorry if this long momery scene from childhood had made some of you bored but don't worry. In the furture childhoods might come out in snipits rather than around 10,000 words spanned out in three chapters...heehee... ^.^;;**

**Sorry that I rushed the ending a bit, though I did like how Shiro kept trolling with Takara, lol. The plot will get a lot more exciting after this, I promise!**

**I can never use writers block as an excuse because...you know what the weird thing is? I...ummm...I've already planned out the entire plot line of this story. Actually, of three stories...this is going to be a trilogy! Ahaha...yeah, I like to pace a lot. I go into this weird trace and state of daydreaming where all my best ideas come from.**

**It drives my parents insane with all the constant pacing, which they can hear downstairs. They've named it "Katie Land", my 'happy place'. And I've sometimes daydreamed 2, 3, 4 hours picture has been so clear before that I've actually cried from one of the character's death... It's just that...why would I want to leave if I can watch epic dramas and tragities evolve right before my eyes? Why would I want to bother trying to share these things with you? Well, the answer to the second question is that I like reviews XD. But I have difficulties in my real life beacuse...well...Why would I ever want to leave? **

**So...have you ever felt like you had too many ideas and not enough time to write them down? Or...am I just strange?**

* * *

><p>We were outside Oji-san's apartment building. The light painted the dull brick red and blue. It gave the environment a strained atmosphere, I could sense the presence of negative energy from the policemen.<p>

Sawatari-sama was talking with one as another police man came up to me, "Well? What happened?" A police officer with a bushy mustache questioned me.

I held Usagi close to my chest, like a stuffed animal, as I looked down, silently refusing to answer.

A second one, with a shiny bald head, butted in, "He a mute, or somethin'?"

The one with the mustache shook his head, "I think he's just scared."

The bald one crouched down to my height, which felt degrading, "Hey, kiddo, there's nothing to worry about, you're safe now. Now, tell the nice man what happened that day. And it's understandable if you don't wanna talk about it right away, what happened would seem scary to any elementary student…or any grown man, for that fact."

I felt my face grow red with frustration, "Me and Usagi are in middle school!"

The policeman had a confused look on his face, "U…sa…gi?" He then looked down at my chest where Usagi was being squished between my embracive arms, and laughed.

That just made my face feel hotter. I didn't like how that were treating me. What would happen to mother? I knew that she would get in big trouble for this, but she wasn't actually a bad person. She didn't really deserve to go to jail for losing her temper once in a while…right?

"Alright, this has gone on long enough, we need him as a witness!" the mustached policeman snapped. He gave me a grave look, "Did your mother attack you with a knife, or didn't she?"

My lip quivered as I continued to refuse to even look the tall men in the eye. What was I going to do? "She…" they seemed to lean in closer, "she didn't…"

The bald one sighed, "You know, son, you shouldn't lie to a policeman. We have a second witness whose observations go against your own. So? Which is it? Do you still want to continue convincing us that your mother _didn't_ attack you?

I glanced at Sawatari. He nodded toward to give me support. I looked back at the policemen in front of me with a gulp. He already told on mom, and he wanted _me_ to do the same…but I couldn't.

I looked up at the two men with sudden determination in my eyes, "Yes, I'm staying with the story that my mother had not threatened me with a knife. And I don't care what Sawatari says what happens, because he probably mistook someone else for my mother."

The bald one's eyebrow rose, "He…mistook her for someone else?"

I nodded, I had to think fast! I don't think they believe me right now… "Yes…"

"Alright then," the mustached man murmured, "Then who _did_ attack you?"

"It was…it was a demon." I said somewhat-honestly.

"A demon?" baldy gave me an incredulous look.

"Yeah, you see. Only some people can see them. The demons hide in the darkness and they can sense whether or not you can see them, same with spirits. And if something abnormal happens that's caused by a demon, normal people's brains make up a story for them." I didn't have a problem with saying that part…because all of that was I knew to be true. Pretty weird, right?

The two policemen looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, sometimes the demons can be very hostile, too. I've been chased multiple times. I'm pretty sure at least half of our crime rate is caused by them, maybe even 90 percent, or something. Some cause big trouble and others or more like tricksters instead. Like the ones that look like little monkeys but are violent colors like red and green. And they have permanent smiles plastered on their faces that make them look menacing. But the worst thing they've ever done to me was steal my lunch and eat it in front of me. The general rule is the bigger they are the bigger the trouble they make. I also once spotted an incubus stalking my mom and—"

"—Alright, alright, that's enough." The bald man cautioned. He pulled his co-worker aside to converse about this new development.

The two men started muttering to each other, occasionally looking over to me with untrusting eyes. I gulped, feeling very self conscience. At some point, about the policemen were done with investigating, they left without a word, but not without any leads.

Sawatari noticed the change in the polices' attitude toward us after they talked to me, "What…did you tell them?"

I looked at him and sighed, "I just told them what I saw…"

* * *

><p>I didn't know why I was here but, there I was, sitting on one of those benchesbeds they use at doctor offices. I wasn't sure why but the doctor was treating me with a good amount of precaution. I was put through multiple physical exams. He hit me gently with one of those medical mallets to see whether or not my leg would kick up, ect, ect. Then they made me take a urine test along with a blood test. My head swarmed with suspicions on what they were trying to test me for. I was glad I didn't bring my brother's body. But he would shake his head in disappointment when a doctor would tell me to do _another_ test. I think he disapproved of their contact with me and their cold interest. I felt like I was some new species that they discovered in the rainforest and was now performing tests on…

Was there actually something wrong with me? I couldn't sense anything wrong with me. I mean, I'm pretty small for a 6th grader, but everyone blooms at different times. I've been sick before but I've never been deathly ill. I'm actually pretty fit and slender since I run a lot, and I'm a fast runner. For having such a messed up situation at home I think I'm turning out pretty good. Of course, a doctor might disagree with that.

By the time all the testing got done, Sawatari picked me up and he drive me back to his apartment. The police said I could live with him until something was figured out at court. After my mother was pressed charges, or sent free depending on what the judge decided.

"So? How was it?" Sawatari tried to make conversation. I could tell he felt awkward and was a bit rigid, but I wasn't sure why at the time.

"It was long and boring. The doctors didn't even bother to make small talk to me, it made me feel uncomfortable. And they all looked at me as if I was crazy or something." I muttered.

Sawatari laughed in a nervous fashion, though I didn't understand what was so funny, or nerve-racking.

I examined a necklace of my mom's that I found on the floor of the passenger seat, a choker. I think it may have had bit of blood on it. I shook m head, not inviting the image of my mother and Sawatari necking in the car. I chuckled a bit, maybe my mom _was_ a blood sucking creature and I wasn't actually crazy.

Before I could speculate more the collar was grabbed out of my hand at lightning speed by a blushing Sawatari.

There was silence for a long while until I spoke up, "After the case is done with…what's going to happen between you and mom?"

The man sighed, "I don't know, Takara. This is a very delicate situation…and a lot also depends on whether or not she gets punished and how she gets punished."

"A lot depend on whether or not she gets sentenced?" I asked innocently.

He nodded.

"Oji-sama," I called out like a small child, "Please be honest with me…if my mother is set free and unpunished by the court system…" he looked at me with slightly widened eyes after he parked the car, "Would you stay with her?"

He looked back out the windshield, though there was nothing there, and bit his lip as he seemed to grip the stirring wheel a bit tighter, "…no…"

My eyes flooded with tears as I grabbed him arm, as I spoke my voice reflected my tears, "If you were planning on leaving her, then why did you lie and say that it depended on her sentence?"

He seemed startled by sudden change in emotion but then turned angry, "Look, my relationship with Linda has little to do with you. Why do you care about this so much?"

"I…" I squeezed my eyes closed, pushing liquid out of my tear duct down my cheeks, "I really thought that I'd be able to call you 'Oto-sama' someday…I…the only reason I know you is through mom, if…if you leave her, then I'll never see you again."

He looked at me, his mouth slightly agape, "Takara…" he quickly embraced me in a hug, "The reason I said that you had nothing to do with the relationship between me and your mother is because when I think of you, and our bond, I think that it's very different from the relationship I have from your mother. They're completely separate. And that's why, even if I'm not still with your mother, our relationship will still continue." (A/N: yaoi…tendencies…)

Takara pulled away and nodded, wiping his tears off his face.

"I didn't tell you this earlier but…after your mom's case, I'm filing to gain custody…" He said as he opened the car door and got out.

"What?" I yelped in surprise as I quickly jumped out of the car and followed him out into the large parking garage closest to the apartment.

He sighed as I caught up to his side, walking with him to the elevator, "I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to upset you. But then I realized it might now." He sighed as we walk into to elevator then pressed the button to take us to the main floor, "Even though I'd like to think I'm not doing this to be selfish…I won't change my decision if you tell me you still want to stay with your mother." He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator, "Takara…right now I'm just trying to do what's right for you…don't worry, Takara, I'll make sure to get you help…"

The atmosphere became unbearably uncomfortable as we walked back to Sawatari's apartment. Get me help? What did he mean by that? I wanted to ask, but I was afraid of the answer. Was there really something wrong with me? No, I mustn't think that. If I lose faith in myself then there would be nothing left… '_Don't fret, nii-san! I'm sure everything will be great after they lock our nut-job of a mother up!'_

But I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted…I still loved my mother, it wouldn't matter what she did to me, I would always love her…and fear her.

* * *

><p>The sky was overcast as we drove to the courtroom. I pressed my hands and face against the car window of the passenger seat; hungry for the view outside the window as if it would be the last time I saw the outside world. <em>'Why are we needed at some stupid courtroom? I don't wanna listen to dull lawyers make speech after speech…'<em>

I hugged the puppet that I had hidden underneath my jacket as I repeated the question back at Sawatari, in my own voice, "Why are _we_ needed at the courtroom?"

He sighed as he continued driving, "We are needed as witnesses." He then worriedly glanced over to me, the worry creases on his forehead made him look ten years older, "Takara?"

"Yes?" I answered back innocently.

"Just…promise me you won't say anything that you'll regret…" His voice seemed to plead me, it almost seemed to slightly quiver with urgency.

I looked out the front windshield with a look of determination, "I promise." I wasn't going to rat out mom, just not yet.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the court without difficulty and the case soon started. It felt really weird because the lawyers argued about things as if they were there to witness the event, too. At some point Sawatari came up to the witness stand.<p>

"So, what exactly did you see when you opened the door to your girlfriend's apartment?" my mother's lawyer questioned Oji-san.

"I saw her on top of Takara, her own son. Pinning him down with one hand and holding a knife toward him in the other." He answered honestly.

"So…Sawatari-san…have you been having relationship problems with Linda before the incident?"

Oji-san gave the lawyer a strange look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question, sir…"

He sighed, "Yes, of late but before the incident, we've been having fights…"

"Fights? Like, physical harm unto each other?"

"No, fights like arguments."

"And what have these _fights_ been about?"

"Honestly? They were about…Takara."

I sat up straighter in my seat by the mention of my name.

"And is it true that you are planning on taking custody over Takara?"

Sawatari narrowed his eyes at him, "Yes…"

"Do you have any debts, Sawatari-san?"

"Yes, I still have my student loans…"

"And how much would you say your girlfriend makes from her own job?"

He chuckled, "A hell of a lot more than I do."

"Alright, thank you for answering honestly. Next I ask Takara to the stand."

As I walked to the stand, I felt very nervous. Every pair of eyes was set on me as I sat down. I gulped, looking over the audience we had.

Mom's lawyer's personality seemed to change the moment I sat down, "Why, hello there!" he said with a fake smile, "And what's _your_ name?"

I looked at him, surprised, "Ummm…you mean you forgot it, already?" I scratched the back of my head in nervousness, "You don't seem very well prepared for this case if you don't even know the name of your client's son…"

The courtroom burst out into laughter, though I was too dense at the time to understand why. Mom's lawyer gave me the stink eye, I was in for it now…

"So, Takara," Oh, so _now_ he remembers my name, "Please tell us what you _really_ saw that day."

I looked at my mom, I looked at Sawatari-san, then my eyes finally rested back on the lawyer, "I…" What was I supposed to do? I don't want to land her in jail, but I also don't want lie in court! Lying at the witness stand was a crime itself! I took in a deep breath, I can't just keep running from the truth, no matter how grim it is, "That day, my mother jumped on me, knife in hand. And she was about to cut off my hand," tears sprang from my eyes at the memory, "Until Sawatari showed up…"

The court buzzed with murmurs of interested people.

"So, Takara…"

I gulped, "Y-yes?"

"Is it true that you recently underwent tests at a health facility?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you talk to a puppet?"

"Well, uh…" I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, but it's not just a puppet…"

"Oh?"

"Ummm…you see," I fiddled with my hands, "It's the representation of my lost brother…"

"Oh? But your mother never mentioned to me that you had a brother…"

"…"

"That's all."

"O-ok…" I mumbled, surprised as I walked back to my seat.

The case was about to close. It wasn't looking too good for mom. The lawyers were making their closing speeches and mom's lawyer was up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to first point out that the two witnesses we have here today are not reliable witnesses for this case…"

The court, once again, broke out into murmured conversations and hushed whispers.

"Sawatari is, first of all, bias against his witness of his girlfriend's actions…and I don't mean bias in a positive way…and then Takara just so happens to be an untreated _schizophrenic_. Which is shown from the recent tests."

I almost fainted right there and then, I was not sick! The sick person here is the guy that is trying to let go a child abuser through lies and deceit.

"Sawatari, frustrated with the amount of money his girlfriend makes thinks of a way to get some from her. He planned to gain custody over Takara to receive child support. But how was he supposed to do this when he wasn't even related to Takara, nor married to his mother? He recognized Takara's disability and used it to his advantage. He made Takara paranoid of his own mother and made him believe his mother attacked him when, in reality, she did not." He pointed to me and Sawatari, "I say that neither of these witnesses are nearly credible enough for the American court system. Takara with his disability and Sawatari with his possible plotting!"

Sawatari quickly rose from his seat but the people around him held him down so he wouldn't do anything he regretted, "If a tree in the woods fall, and no one's around to hear it, does it still make a sound?" He cried out in an angry manner.

The court buzzed with loud conversation at this new development. At some point the Judge shut them up by banging her mallet.

* * *

><p>I don't really remember the rest of the case, I already knew that the fate of my mother was to be let free. But what would <em>my<em> fate be? Sawatari won the case, not surprisingly, because my mother couldn't afford to hire the same lawyer twice. Sawatari still insisted that I was a schizophrenia and pledged to get me treated. Word spread around that my mother, the famous biologist, had known her son was a sctisophranic but never bothered getting him treated and she lost her job and almost all respect as a scientist. Meanwhile I was moved to a home where they tried to give me different medications…but, 'surprisingly', none of them worked.

* * *

><p>"Usagi…" I mumbled, looking at my naked left hand, they had taken my puppet away.<p>

"What is it?" he asked, concern in his voice, from my bed. He sat at the edge of my bed in my 'new bedroom' at the house.

"I don't want to see these thing anymore…" I complained. They put me on medication after medication, but none of them worked. None of them made me stop seeing my brother…or that ghost who used to be a mental patient here that I befriended shortly after my arrival.

"Takara, you're not crazy." Lizzie muttered, leaning against my bedpost.

I chuckled, "I'm being reassured of my sanity by a former mental patient…that happens to be a ghost…"

She sighed, "I'm not crazy _anymore_. Being mentally sick is from out-of-balanced chemicals in the brain. But I don't have a physical brain anymore, now I can think more clearly than I ever was able to when I was alive."

"Alright, fine, you're not crazy. Now why don't you go and play with Usagi.

She looked at me with a confused face, my heart almost broke as I realized, for the first time, that she was no older than ten, "I can't."

My eyebrow rose, "What do you mean you can't?"

"Nii-san," Usagi cut in, "Spirits can't see or hear each other."

"Oh, really?" This was new to me, "But wait, you replied to what Lizzie said."

He shrugged, "I can _sense _other spirits and demons but I can't see any of them unless I look through your eyes."

I started at him, wide-eyed, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, it can probably work vice-versa."

"Psst, Takara, what is your brother saying?" Lizzie asked.

I ignored her, "So…if I were to look through your eyes and not use my own, then I wouldn't be able to see demons nor spirits?"

"Well," Usagi muttered, "The only reason I like to use your eyes is that spirits kinda have a 'third person' view. Looking through your eyes just make things look more…_realistic_…"

"Usagi…" I called out in a pleading voice, "I don't want to use my eyes anymore…could I use yours?"

He jolted up, surprised at this drastic request, "Takara…you have good eyes. You can see a lot of things, too-"

"That's the point!" I yelled at him.

"You wouldn't be able to see me," Usagi said with a frown, "Or anything else, for that matter."

I shook my head, "I don't care. I just wanna get out of here. Plus, that's not actually how you look like. You've just assumed we're identical and you've been projecting a mirror image of myself…you're even wearing the same clothes as me right now! We both know that that isn't your true form…your true form is probably that of an unborn fetus, so why should I care whether or not I can see you? All I would have to do is look at myself. Plus, even if I took my eyes away, I would still be able to _sense_ all the spirits and demons…"

Usagi sighed, "I…I guess your right…But Takara, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't take your eyes out…just close them. I don't want you to live forever without your own eyes…"

"But I'll always have you to be my eyes…" I protested.

He shot me a sad smile, "Just promise me…"

"Alright," I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Before I knew it my vision had shifted and I was staring at myself.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks I got accustomed to my new vision. It was hard at first because I was always used to looking down to see my hand and pick up my fork to eat. I also became a lot more aware of my appearance…since I could see my body at all angles, all day. It was hard to do simple things because I felt so detached to my body. They associated it with one of the symptoms of schizophrenia. It didn't matter anymore, I'd hopefully be out of here soon. Just when I was in the middle of trying to chase pees with my fork with much difficulty the door flew open. Every loony and crazy kid there looked up to see who it was…we didn't get many visitors. A man with silver hair, hidden underneath a business hat with a matching black business suit and spectacles walked in. When no one recognized him, they looked back down to what they were doing before.<p>

I gave up on the peas and instead turned to the mashed potatoes as the man walked up to me, "You don't belong here…do you?" the man asked.

I dropped the fork and stared up at his crimson eyes, which peered steadily back at me.

"Well-"

He grabbed my wrist, "Come with me."

"Huh?" I dumbly replied, "W-what's going on?"

"Your father is waiting for us, I'll explain later." The man simply replied.

"B-but, you need to check with the nurse! I need to check out before I can go outside!" I protested, still in shock from this sudden turn of events.

"That's been taken care of." He mumbled as we walked out the door.

I gasped and covered my mouth as I spotted the nurse, unconscious in a chair by the corner.

We ran to his modest looking car and he opened the door to shotgun for me.

"Wait…" I said as I took a step back.

He sighed, "Yes?"

"How do I know I can trust you? You…you just knocked out the nurse! Plus, my 'stranger danger' radar is acting up." I accused in an irritated voice.

He cocked his head, "What if I told you I was a priest?"

I snickered, "That actually makes it a lot worse."

I could see a blood vessel pop on the man's forehead, "Then forget I said that, alright?" He sighed, "So are you saying you want to stay here?"

I looked back at the place I've resided in for the last four months. I shook my head.

"Well then, comon'" He walked back over to the driver's side and buckled in.

I wearily stepped through the passenger door.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it we were already pulling up to Sawatari's apartment building. I was excited to see him after all this time. The man followed me into our apartment, but I didn't care. Later on I realized that I should've been a little more cautious, but nothing gets done if you just sit around in some mental asylum!<p>

"Oji-san!" I excitedly greeted when I saw him sitting in the front room with his nose in a newspaper.

He looked up from the business section with a smile, "Welcome home, Takara."

I got a tad dizzy, could this be real? Was I actually home? Why isn't Sawatari suspicious? Who is the man behind me, still standing in the doorway? I looked over my shoulder (using Usagi's eyes, that is)…but he wasn't there. When my vision returned to Sawatari I flinched as I saw the man sitting across from my 'uncle'.

He grinned the grin of a wolf at me. Part of me wanted to run away like the frightened usagi I was.

"So, Takara, are you ready to go?" Sawatari asked.

I stood up a bit straighter, "Go…?" I was leaving? But I just got home!

Oji looked at the man in the suit, "You didn't explain to him?"

He leaned back in his chair, shrugging, "I thought it would be better if you did…"

Takara felt a sweat drop fall down the side of his face as he noticed the change in attitude.

* * *

><p>After some explaining…<p>

* * *

><p>"So…you're on the board of the most prestigious high school in the country…the True Cross Academy…the infamous Shirō Fujimoto…"<p>

His wolfish grin appeared again, "Yup."

"And you're here to give me a scholarship and be whisked away to some boarding school?"

He nodded, "Basically."

I gave him an incredulous look, _I still think your some old fart that likes little boys_...

"Isn't this great, Takara?" Sawatari was beaming at me.

"Uhhh…why are you giving _me_, of all people, a scholarship?"

Shirō nodded, and took out a piece of paper out of his briefcase, "I understand your condition, you would be able to get treatment within the school, it's not a problem at all. And, plus, your grades are impeccable!" He showed me the sheet of paper, a table of current, and past, grades.

I had to suppress the urge to chuckle. All straight A's? This sheet was obviously forged, I've never had such good grades in my life! I looked back up at him. A new serious air surrounded him again. By know I knew that I defiantly had to be suspicious, but his odd colored eyes told me there was nothing to worry about, and so I visually relaxed.

It was obvious, now, where I'd be going to school after this summer.

I spend the rest of the summer with Sawatari, it was so good to be back with him. But the Usagi puppet stayed in my room, there was no reason to make Sawatari doubt the fact that I was recovering from my schtisophrenia. And the entire break, I hadn't heard one peep form my mother…it was the best summer of my entire life.

And the icing on the cake was that I wouldn't need to return to that nut house anymore, I was going to the best school in the country! My future seemed to have been secured. That was, until I relized I had been choosen as an exorcist.


	12. A Little Closer

**A/N: Ahhh…as always…sorry it took so long. I thought I would get a headstart with the story during springbreak! But…uh…my springbreak didn't really go as planned.**

**Me, getting back from school Friday: MOTHER OF SWEET JESUS! I'll lay my ass next to the computer all break!**

**le Mother: Oh, kd, don't forget, we're waking up at 6 in the morning to catch our flight from Chicago to south California!**

**kd: Oh…Okay…**

***when we got home at Saturday***

**kd sitting at the computer: MOTHER OF SWEET JUSES.**

***instead of writing on the computer stays up til four in the morning learning how to read Korean***

**Ahhh…yeah…so I learned the Korean alphabet and spring break ended XD…****미안****해요****…**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"So, what happened next?" Rin asked, eagerly.<p>

Takara shrugged, "I met Shiro again and thanked him, and told him that he was still a shady-looking person for a priest."

At that comment, Rin burst out into laugher. His volume was obviously intensified by the fact he was tipsy.

Bon grinned, looking down at the small print that said 'Non-alcoholic beverage', everything was going according to his plan. Bon was no idiot, he knew the great results of the Placebo effect. A part of human nature in which, when someone thinks something will have a certain effect on their body, it actually does have effect. Bon tried to suppress his chuckles as he thought about how Rin, Shima, and Koneko were not drunk on beer, but their own imaginations, thinking that it was real beer. They might all forget the secrets told tonight…but he never would…

Bon didn't feel tipsy as he knew the truth. His thoughts deepened and his mind went elsewhere for a while. _Truth and lies…where do the two blend into one reality…?_

_Speaking of lies…_ "Hey, Rin." He smiled a toothy grin.

Rin looked over at Bon, cheeks a rosy pink from his self-endued state, "Yeah?"

Bon cleared his throat, smile gone, "Your turn."

Rin suddenly sat straight, as if he had just snapped awake, "I-I-I d-don't have anything to s-share!" He gulped, but then tried to laugh away, "You're just being really paranoid, Ryuuji~"

Bon narrowed his eyes, _There's no use avoiding the question demon_, "I'm not being paranoid, we're just playing a game in which we reveal our deepest, darkest secret. And it just so happens to be your turn!"

Rin looked like he was thinking really hard for a second, "Hmmm…ok…"

He took a breath, getting the courage to reveal his secret.

Bon tensed up and leaned in closer to listen.

Rin looked around, "Shortly before I came to the true academy I was what you guys call an 'Ignorantian'. Heck, I was an atheist; such a violent world couldn't actually be owned by a benevolent god. To tell you the truth, I don't know how Shiro did it, I was probably the worst son there was. My grades sucked, I always got into fights, and I never listened to him. I was always angry. I never gave school any thought because it all seemed worthless. People go to school, go to work, reproduce, work until they die, and their children start the cycle all over again. There was nothing meaningful. I hung out with the druggy kids, where the only thing they did was try to get high…and get more money…just to get high all over again.

"I didn't do any drugs, I just went there for the peer pressure so that I could drink and smoke my dad's cigarettes without feeling guilty. It didn't matter if I got in trouble or not, everything was already meaningless. Except Shiro, that is. I knew there was something he was hiding from me…something drastic. But he never told me, and that just increased my anger. My nickname has been 'Akuma' (demon) since elementary school. The worst part was when he would compare me to my brother. He would say stupid things like, 'If Yukio was here right now, he would disapprove of what you're doing.'…"

"Yukio?" Bon asked.

Rin looked like he was just stabbed in the heart, "Yeah…he was my younger twin brother, we were fraternal."

_Oh,_ Bon thought, _So that's who was in the picture…_

"'Were'?" Konekomaru squeaked.

Rin fiddled his thumbs, "Well…you see…when we were in 5th grade he…he…"

BANG!

Rin shot up, as if he was a spring that had been compressed all this time. Rin, Takara, and the Kyoto heard what sounded like a million colliding pots and pans bashing together.

"I'll go check that out!" Rin shouted before bounding out the door.

He ran to the kitchen where they saw a beautiful girl in the true cross uniform strangling an ugly hob-goblin-like creature on a counter. When the girl saw Rin, she lifted the goblin by its neck to show off and bowed toward Rin.

"Ōji-sama" Asuka spoke up, her voice had a heavy accent, which almost sounded rough like a German accent, but with her sweet, higher pitched voice the accent sounded beautifully musical.

"Ah, good job, Asuka. That thing's been stalking me for weeks now…" Rin thanked his familiar, "Put him down on the counter."

Asuka did so. The creature growled at Rin's direction, crouched close to the marble countertop.

'_This is MY kitchen! No one else can use it! Only me! That's what Mephisto told me!_'

"_Mephisto_ gave you this kitchen?" Rin asked, "Why?"

'_I am his familiar…I have to cook for all you damn brats!_'

"Wait…your Mephisto's familiar? Then why are you patronizing one of his students? Wait…_you're_ the one who ate half my bento!"

He chuckled and nodded, licking his fingers, '_And it was one of the best, damn bento boxes I've ever tasted…besides my own, of course._'

"So…uh…you went through all this because I used your kitchen? Like, once?"

'_If Mephisto found someone who could cook better and work for less…he'd instantly replace me…'_

"I don't think that will happen considering I'm here as a student…What's your salary for cooking for everyone, anyways?"

Rin stared at the demon when he growled his response, "You make _that_ much? I thought Mephisto was stingy with everyone…"

'_Either way, this is MY kitchen! ALL MINE!_' the hobgoblin-like creature alwost roared as he jumped off the counter toward Rin.

The tamer dodged at the last second, causing the demon to land on the wall.

Rin quickly turned around, expecting the demon to attack again but almost burst out in laughter when the demon hugged the wall in a possecive manner, '_MY kitchen!_'

Rin shook his head in frustration, "Yes, it _is_ your kitchen, I'm sorry I used it, I didn't know it was already…_inhabited_."

He jumped back down on the floor, '_What do you mean you didn't know it was my kitchen? How do you NOT know it's my kitchen?_'

Rin scrunched his nose, "What do you mean?"

He waved his arms around, '_I'm the only person here in an abandoned dorm building that still has electricity, running water, and heating. And plus, any demon could tell that I've marked the kitchen as my territory!_'

Rin flinched, he hadn't noticed it before but now he _could_ sense it. No matter where he looked he could sense the demon's presence, as if the demon was all around him, his scent all around him, it suffocated Rin, he finally understood that he was in another demon's territory. He shook his head, "But I honestly didn't know, I'm human!"

The demon almost scoffed at that, '_You are a filthy halfling…and we can all sense it…_'

Rin had to hold back an animalistic growl as his teeth grinded together. He was about to throw out the goblin by force until he remembered something Neuhaus sensei said.

"_All demon are territorial. And, in ways, so are humans. But not all demons viciously guard their territory, some will allow others to you use it for tribute. This is how demon-protected farmlands started._"

Rin stood straight, "But…you liked my bento…right?"

'_What does _that_ have anything to do with it?_' He growled.

"What if, in exchange for using your kitchen, I'd offer you a meal or a serving of what I would currently be cooking?"

The demon tilted his head, thinking about it, and then, remembering Rin's cooking, eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

Rin grinned, "Alright then." He was about to say something else until he heard the door open.

The hobgoblin made himself scarce just in time for the others' eyes lay upon Rin and Asuka.

Everyone else gaped at the scene in front of them. His familiar was still here? Wait…he never…

Bon dropped the beer bottle in his hand, "You mean…you never unsummoned your familiar after taming class?"

Rin turned to Bon, "Huh? No. It seemed like a waste considering I've already got her here."

The Kyoto group looked at him with mouths agape.

"Rin!" Shima yelled, "If you don't unsummon a demon right after your done using them, they'll cause a boatload of trouble!"

Rin gave a worried glance to Asuka, "She…would never do that…Asuka said she only wants to serve me…"

Bon rolled his eyes, "Demons will say anything to get you to trust them. It just proves that they don't belong here!"

Rin turned to look at Bon, face dark and eyes covered by his bangs, "What's your problem…"

Bon was taken aback by his sudden mood change, "What do you mean 'what's my problem'?"

Rin looked straight at Bon, giving him shivers, his eyes now strange looking, "What's your problem with demons, huh? It's like if they lie, they're lying, but if they're telling the truth, then they're still lying! It's like they're all the same to you!"

"Rin…" he muttered, "…have you ever met a _benevolent_ demon?"

"Yes, I have…" Rin pointed behind him, "Asuka."

Bon's face grew red at his stubborn answer, "She's only making you think that!"

"What's up with you? I thought Buddhists believed in benevolent spirits, too!" Rin said.

"What's up with _you_! I thought catholics thought all demons were evil!" Bon hissed.

Asuka curiously picked up the beer bottle and sniffed it, "Oji-san…Oji-san…" She tried to gain her master's attention.

He turned around, "Huh?

She held out the bottle, "Uso…"

"Huh? Lie?" Rin walked up to her, "What do you mean the beer's a lie?" (A/N: The cake is a lie!)

Bon stiffened, "You shouldn't listen to what the demon says."

Rin took the beer and examined it closely, a grin covering his face. He 'whispered' to Asuka, load enough for everyone to hear, "Should we bust him Asuka?"

She shook her head.

"Huh? Why not?" Rin asked.

"Negirawashī desu." (A/N: He's pathetic.)

Rin threw his head back in laughter. He knew Asuka didn't know much Japanese, but he was glad she knew how to say _that_.

"W-what's going on?" Konekomaru nervously asked.

Rin and Asuka looked at each other and both broke out in a grin, "Nothing…"

Shima shook his head, "Anyways, Rin. You need to unsummon your familiar by ripping the paper circle."

"You…" Konekomaru looked around uncomfortably, "…still have the paper…right?"

"Yeah," Rin said casually as he reached into his pocket, "It's right-"

Before anyone could even blink, the familiar snatched the small, square paper from Rin's hand.

"Asuka!" Rin scolded in a surprised manner. He tried to grab the paper back from the crouched, human-looking, demon. Only her eyes filled with her slitted pupils and fear gave away the fact that she wasn't human.

"_Ana la antmy fy aljhym!_" She cried when Rin got closer.

"Ana…ana…watahi…watashi…" tears fell down her eyes as she clutched the sheet of paper closer to her chest.

Rin sighed, "Alright, alright, you don't have to go."

Asuka got up and looked down uncertainly at the magic circle.

"You can keep that." Rin said with a nod.

She looked up at her master, her face brightened by a smile.

"Rin!" the Kyoto group chorused.

A high-pitched, mocking voice shrieked, "Well, if you guys are going to bitch about some demon girl, then I'm going to bed!"

Asuka looked at grin with a grin, "_Asdqa'ek ghryb._" (Your friends are strange.)

Rin chuckled as he followed Takara back to the dormitory bedrooms, followed by his familiar.

The Kyoto group looked at each other uncertainly before going back to the rooms themselves, the night of excitement over.

* * *

><p>A tall adolescent narrowed his eyes, which were surrounded by a black glasses frame, as he held one arm out straight. At the end of the arm was a gun, aimed toward the training dummy made of hay and loose cloth, a red target clumsily painted on. His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit more as his finger tightened around the trigger, causing a metal pellet form out of a small ring of smoke, a sound echoing throughout the empty valley and up toward the red sky.<p>

"Nice one." A voice spoke out, seemingly out of nowhere, as the bullet hit its target. Bullseye.

The tall teen did not look over his shoulder as the demon emerged from the shadows. "How many more?"

They weren't speaking Japanese, instead a rougher language, but Rin could understand every word, as if he'd been speaking it his entire life.

The red-haired demon behind Yukio smirked, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean…" he moodily answered.

The demon shook his head in a scolding manner, his dark red tail moving in sync, "If you don't like this line of work then, by all means, you are more than welcome to pick up a more…_peaceful_…career…"

Faster than the blink of an eye the brown-haired teen swirled around to face the demon, the tip of his gun against the demon's forehead, "Cut the bullshit, Sekima! I'm tired of your stalling! If I don't get anywhere fast out of this deal we made, I'll shoot your brains out! I really w—"

A flash of red. The teen screamed in pain, falling to his knees as he clutched his shoulder, blood seeping into his black jacket.

"You aren't the first person to try and betray me," Sekima, now behind the teen, whispered in his ear. "But, if you are not careful," he raised his hand up to the teen's face, showing off his bloodied claw, which now matched his red hair, "Then you shall be the last…"

All the helpless teen could do was shiver at his superior's words and continue cradling his wound. It took him a while to realize that Sekima had left and that he was no longer in danger. He got up and used his good arm to brush the dirt off his long coat. He sighed and looked toward the red sky, anxiously biting his thumbnail. "Maybe I'll be able to meet him someday…whoever _he_ is…"

* * *

><p>Rin grunted and rolled over as sunlight threatened to sting his closed eyes. But he awoke with a start when he bumped into something soft. He was about to fall off the bed, but stopped himself in time, though, when he saw that it was only his harmless familiar. He breathed out a relieved sigh. <em>What had happened last night?<em> He then tenderly felt his warm forehead. It felt like he had a hangover, he knew the feeling well. But the problem was that the hangover was fake…the beer was fake.

He shook his head with a chuckle, the beer was fake all along. And with that thought his mind cleared up, as if he suddenly became sober. It was a strange feeling, to feel drunk but become sober in the very next moment. But Rin's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the rustling of cloth.

He almost fainted when he looked over to see Bon removing the red case from the Kurikara. _Don't let go of your sword…not even in your sleep_. Shirō's voice sounded in Rin's mind. He jumped out of bed, "Oi! What are you doing with my sword?"

Bon didn't turn around, he just continued gawking at the sheathed sword. But when he finally turned to face Rin, his face was full of rage, "_Your _sword? What do you mean _your_ sword?" He held out the sheathed sword and showed it to Rin, "Do you even know the _name_ of this sword?

Rin crossed his arms, not understanding Bon's rage. "Yeah, it's the Kurikara. So what?"

Bon tried to calm himself as he explained, "So _what_? Rin, this is the symbol of _my_ temple! A powerful demon sword that disappeared from our possession about fifteen years ago!"

"…oh…" Rin muttered unintelligently. So _that_ was where Shirō had gotten the demon sword.

Bon face-palmed, he was to the point of pushing the sword right in Rin's face to make his point, "Do you even know what happens when you open up this sword?"

Rin tensed up, _of course_ he knew what would happen if the sword was opened, but he kept his mouth shut.

"The Kurikara," Bon continued, he started to sound more like a teacher giving a lecture and less like a teen angry at his roommate, "Is home to a phoenix demon, when you open the sword, its flames are at your command…"

Rin looked at him, surprised, "…Phoenix…demon…?"

"Here, I'll show you—"

Before he could even think about opening the sword Rin had grabbed it right out of his hands, after grabbing the red cover, and shouted, "No thank you!" and made a run for it.

Rin ran through the foggy morning streets of the academy, grateful that he had been too 'drunk' last night to change into his pajamas and was instead in the clothes he wore yesterday. He gloomily dragged the Kurikara across the pavement as he walked around, no real destination. He groaned out loud when he remembered that he had left Asuka to fend for herself. Although, she would probably just escape and live in the forest surrounding the academy's town, like when she did so after Rin released her after summoning class. For some reason she really hated the idea of going back to Gehanna. Aren't demons supposed to like Gehanna? Then again, if Gehanna was so great and stuff, why did demons always try to crossover? But then again, _he_ could be considered a demon.

Rin shivered at the thought. Yes he _could_ consider himself a demon. A demon trapped within a human body, its powers suppressed. The power, the flames, that clawed at his conscience, he could feel them ever since _that_ night. _I know you're a demon_, he heard Bon's voice sound throughout his head. That's right, he had been so close this morning. So close to accidently revealing the truth; to revealing the flames. The flames, they would've finally escaped their hiding place from his deep conscience and burn everything in a bright blue. He stopped to catch his breath, shivering as he rested his hands on his knees.

He wiped his forehead and looked to the sky; he had always known he was different. Was it really worth it keeping up this lie, this fake disguise? With mournful eyes he took the Kurikara out of its bag. He held it outward horizontally, at eye-level, one hand placed on the handle the other on the sheath. It was all useless, wasn't it? He'll never be able to do anything to convince Bon that he wasn't a demon, because it was the truth, and Bon saw right through him.

'_You do not need to prove that you're not a demon, just that you're a good person._' Rin heard Asuka's voice inside his head. He couldn't pinpoint where she was but he sighed in relief as he realized she was safe. He recovered his sword, deep in thought. Show them he was a good person? What if he wasn't even that? His stomach knotted nervously as he continued walking through the fog and haze.

Eventually he bumped into something. The tall, black pole make an 'umf' sound as Rin knocked into it and fell on his rump. The 'black pole' moved and it seemed the fog directly around it start to clear…until Shiro was revealed.

"Ch-chichi!" Rin stuttered as he looked up at his father, who now looked menacing in the strange haze.

"Rin?" he said in a clear voice that greatly contrasted the fog, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I, uh," Rin got up and brushed the bottom of his pants, by now the unusual fog had mostly cleared up, revealing the beautiful courtyard of the academy, "Well, you see, I…uh…eto…"

"Oi! There you are, Rin!" the halfling heard a voice that could've only belonged to one person…

"Shit!" Rin exclaimed before running off, leaving a confused Shiro behind.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" He yelled as he raced after the halfling.

_I'm not sure if I want to know_…Shiro thought before continuing his morning patrol.


	13. I Swear, I Don't Have a Girlfriend!

**A/N: Ahhh…hey, guys! Happy to see an update sooner than usual? Really? Awesome! I feel like Dora the Explorer asking you guys stupid question that you possibly can't answer through this mean of one-way communication! XD…so…anyways. Sorry that the last A/N was kinda sort…actually I'm not really sure any of you guys bother reading the A/N's since all I do is ramble XD, but if you do, thanks a lot! Also thanks to all of those who have favorite, alerted/subscribed, reviewed, and even those who have silently read, THANK YOU ALL!**

**But here, I have something important to say. For all of you who read the A/N's. It can be our little secret, ne? I thought of the Gehanna language, the language of demons. I'm not creative enough to make up my own language so the demon language is based off of a real language we use here in Assiah! Please note that I did not chose the language based on racist or political views about foreign affairs. I just based the language on what I thought "looked cool" and "sounded foreign". Oh yes, sometimes I won't bother putting up the translation of the demon language and instead I'll have what was meant to be said in English but in **_**italics**_**. So just look for those italics and you'll be fine :3!**

* * *

><p>"Shirō!" a girl in a true cross academy uniform called out to another page with silver-blonde hair and red-brown eyes.<p>

Shirō turned around and set his unusual colored eyes upon the beautiful girl in front of him. She tried to catch her breath as she caught up with her male peer. Yuri, she was the envy of the entire female population here at the True Cross Academy. With her long, brown, wavy hair that sat on her head like a halo and spread out behind her back like a cape, and her kind teal-blue eyes, she could melt even the coldest of hearts. And with her slender body and graceful stature and gentle manner, any boy on school would die just for her to smile at them.

She could've been with any boy she wanted, yet she had picked Shirō. The boy didn't really know why and felt as if he was in a dream whenever she was around him, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He smiled brightly at her as she held his hand. She shyly looked down at her feet, a pink blush decorating her fine cheeks. She then giggled and beamed at him, "I forgot what I was going to say when you flashed your great smile at me…"

He leaned in closer, "You have a great smile, too, you know."

Her blush turned from a rosy pink into a tomato red as she leaned her face in closer to Shirō's. But within the last second, as their lips were only a hairwith away, her eyes flew open and she jumped up, "Oh!" Shirō tried not to frown in disappointment as his lady pulled away.

Shirō's hand still in her own, she started walking with him to the cram school, "I just remembered what I was going to say!"

Shirō groaned. _That's_ what was so important to interrupt their soon-to-be-second-kiss?

"Oh, comon', I'm _not_ boring when I talk!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Shirō chuckled good naturedly.

She smiled at him, "I was going to ask what miester you wanted to be!"

He looked up at the sky for a moment in thought, "I'm not sure…I think my throat would dry out if I had to _talk_ to defeat demons. I don't have the natural gift to be a tamer, though that would be really cool! I'm not as graceful as _someone_ I know, and so my life as a knight would be short lived…I guess that leaves one left." He looked at her and shrugged, "I'll be a dragoon."

She giggled, "You forgot one."

He looked at her, surprised, "Really? Which one?"

"Doctor!" She said, almost in an offended way before gazing away with a dreamy look, "That's what _I_ want to be…"

His shot her an incredulous look, "Oh, really? I don't know…seems kinda lame…I mean, all you do is heal people…"

She sighed, looking off into the distance again, "I…want to protect those who I love…"

As Shirō looked toward her direction, he saw pure sincerity. Her face looked like that of a saint's. In her intelligent eyes gleamed nobility and hope. Yes, she would someday become a great hero and a great exorcist, Shirō knew it…

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "Me too…"

"Oi! Lovebirds!" a classmate with midnight black hair and blue eyes, shouted, instantly ruining the tender moment. "We're going to be late for cram school! If Mephisto catches us, he's going to eat our souls for breakfast!"

Shirō and Yuri started running toward the cram school, still hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up from his dream, not really knowing what to think about it. He's always had strange dreams as a child, too. Dreams that would seem to be from the past, furture…or somewhere else in the present. He somehow knew that the dreams were realistic and vivid but he would never remember them by the time he woke up. But for some reason, ever since he had arrived at the academy, his dream-forgetfulness fully disappeared, like a large hazy cloud had been lifted. He wondered why…did it have something to do with not being and Ignorantian anymore? Rin groaned and smacked his forehead. Couldn't he have dreams about pink elephants and bubbles like normal people?<p>

* * *

><p>Months passed. Life went at a strange but regular pace. Rin and Bon slowly got closer, and soon he stopped mentioning the whole I-still-think-you're-a-bloodthirsty-demon thing all together, but that didn't mean it was still plastered to the back of Bon's mind. Rin would occasionally cook lunches for himself and the Kyoto group at the abandoned kitchen. He would see Ukobache, Mephisto's cooking demon, every time and, needless to say, they soon became close friends, tied by the common interest of cooking.<p>

And sometimes Shirō would take Rin out where he and Rin could be…well, father and son. And the occasional 'Father and Son' usually meant Rin babbling Shirō's ears off. He would talk about everything and anything…well, almost anything. Things were still awkward between them since the night Rin awakened, and that was the very subject they had nonverbally agreed to not bring up. Of course, Rin knew that the only way the awkwardness would completely disappear was if they _did_ talk about it, and they could both get whatever they wanted to say off of their chests. Rin knew it had to happen eventually, but he could sense that the time would not come soon.

Rin slowly, ever so slowly, started to get used to the exorcist world and the skills he was taught in class. Now he rarely stopped in the middle of his pursuit of a smaller demon and thought '_What the hell am I doing?_'

It kinda made Rin uncomfortable that one of his senseis, Igor Neuhaus, had been paying particular attention to him. Whenever Rin felt someone staring at him intensely he would squirm uncomfortably, wondering whether or not that person could see through him, as if they could figure it out just by looking at him, like Bon.

Because Rin could now no longer deny that he was a demon. As his skills as an exorcist improved…so did his skills as a demon. Every so often he'd go into the forest, sometimes greeting Asuka, and would toss around his flames. Sometimes he would just make a small, floating ball and watch it bop up and down. Other times he would give into the flames and would let them engulf his entire body, but not before making sure he wasn't near any big trees. And the rest of the time he would try to make a light show and turn them into different shapes for his own amusement. He didn't know why but somehow looking at the fire chased away his loneliness. He could sense his aura within the flames, as if it was an extension of his own body, like a leg or an arm. And, if he looked into the flames long enough, he could imagine smiling faces coming from it and shower him with warmth. The blue flames that the humans feared…seemed benevolent to him…

He knew it wasn't a smart idea _ever_ to let his flames go, least someone sees them and overreacts, most being someone seeing Rin on fire yet unharmed. But Rin couldn't help it, he was curious about himself, about his powers. Wouldn't other people be curious about him if they also knew the truth? Scratch that, they would probably fear him. Rin shivered as he viewed a daydream in which his classmates cowered away from him as blue lapped at the edge of his vision.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" he screamed, his ears meeting silence.

"Oi! You better be, Okumura!" A hot-headed, busty female with hair matching her temper grunted at him.

Rin finally looked around his surroundings and realized that he had fallen asleep as he began to think about his beautiful flames.

"If all you do is sleep in class, why'd ya pick the front row?" Shura asked but sounded like she didn't care about the actual answer.

Rin sat and pouted in thought; that was a fair question. He looked to his right to see Shiemi beaming at him. He smiled back shyly with a blush. Oh well, it was worth it to sit next to such a cute girl, she also took good notes that Rin would steal a glance at for the parts of class where he had fallen asleep. Rin was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed that Shiemi was still looking at him. In her big, green eyes Rin could see gratitude for Rin's companionship, genuine fondness, and…something Rin couldn't read. Rin shifted in his seat with discomfort as his blush deepened.

Shura rolled her eyes, answer clear, and clapped her hands to get the classes attention, "Oi! I've got an announcement!"

Everyone turned to her, some excited, others indifferent, to hear the news. "Can anyone guess which holiday is coming up?"

Everyone was silent. Izumo raised her hand, "Taiiku no hi? Are we having a field day?" (A/N: Japan celebrate October 10th as 'Sports and Health Day' because that was the day Japan was picked for the summer Olympics. Schools usually take the day off from academics to have a sports' day. Another reference to this holiday is the fact that our #1 knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto, was born on the tenth of October)

Shura cleaned out his right ear with her pinkie, "Uh, you're correct Izumo, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Also, I don't know whether or not we'll be having a field day. The higher ups here are kinda stuffy, ya know?" She looked around class, "Anymore guesses?"

The class was silent.

"Halloween!" She shouted.

"Harouin?" (A/N: How a japanese person would pronounce it ^.^;;) Izumo exclaimed, feeling cheat, she yelled, "That's no fair! That's a foreigner holiday!"

"Hai. Gaijin no kyuujitsu desu. (Yes. It is a foreigner's holiday) But that doesn't make it any less important than our own holidays, as it's based on a natural phenomenon. It's a big deal here at the academy."

"Natural…phenomenon?" Rin asked.

Shura nodded and jumped over the desk to write on the chalkboard, 'Harouin no Hisutori' (A History of Halloween)

The entire class groaned.

She turned back around to glare at her students, "Oi! No complaining!"

She returned to the black board and started drawing two vertical, parallel lines. She labeled the space inbetween "The Barrier" and labeled the space to the left "Gehenna" and labeled the right side of the board "Assiah".

"As humans," she spoke, "We do not travel inbetween worlds as the demons do. So we, ourselves, do not know much about 'The Barrier', just that it separates the mirror worlds. She went back to the board and drew arrows pointing to both sides of the lines as she continued, "The Europeans noticed an increase of demons on the certain night, in which they discovered that on the night of this day 'The Barrier' becomes noticeably thinner, somewhere in the 16th century. 'The Barrier' naturally goes through phases throughout the year, but Halloween is the day marked in which the barrier becomes its thinnest all year, and it is an extremely dangerous time!"

She earased the board and started drawing other things. First a demon, then, next to it, a jackolantern. "That is when some of the most important repelling rituals were created, to seal homes away from harmful demons on that dark night. One of the most famous and iconic rituals being the carving faces out of fruits and vegetables and putting candles inside to ward off spirits." She chuckled, "They thought the faces scared them away…"

Bon rose his hand, "So…the ritual of carving pumpkins didn't work?"

She snapped around to address the teen, "Oh no, they worked all right. It's the _thought_ that rituals will work that most them powerful."

Bon gave her a confused look. _The_ thought_ that it will work?_ That was the most stupid thing that he had ever heard.

Shura continued, "Actually, before everyone turned into Ignorantians and made a whole joke out of Halloween and carved a bunch of obnoxious, orange pumkins…they actually used to carve turnips!" She ended her bias rant with a overly-sweet smile. The class didn't know what had hit them.

Izumo raised her hand, "Wait, everyone turned into Ignorantians?"

Shura nodded, "Why else did everyone suddenly stop believing in demons?"

Izumo looked confused, "So there was a time when all humans could see demons? How did people get turned into Ignorantians so suddenly?"

"Anyways," Shura clapped her hands, leaving Izumo's last question unanswered, "We, the people who still _do_ believe in the thing that go bump in the night, will be helping with adding extra seals around our boarders and at the same time," Shura grinned, "Put up decorations for the holiday! All of the academy will be celebrating! So get those costumes and pillow bags ready, there's gonna be a lota candy!"

Most of the class verbally cheered out at the news and quietly dismissed when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Classes over, homework done, Rin left with nothing to do. He laid on top of his bed and groaned. Wanting to escape the boredom he let his thoughts drift. He considered the possibility of stealing out into his favorite forest again to play with Asuka, she probably missed him. Rin let his mind to continue mulling over his familiar. She was too intelligent for him to call her a pet, she was independent that she could take care of her basic needs, too. But Rin could tell that, even though her human form was that of a developed teenager, she was still a child in dragon years. She craved guidance, parental affection. Rin could see it in her eyes whenever he came to visit. She would glomp him, cling to him and tell him how much she missed him and ask him to stay just a bit longer…<p>

It was times like those that Rin wondered where her parents were. But he never asked, he didn't want to get Asuka into some emotion outburst. He felt a pang in his heart as he imagined Asuka, tears flowing from her dark blue eyes down her pale beautiful cheeks, "I…I don't know w-where my parents are…". God! He wouldn't be able to take that! But he knew he would have to ask sometime…maybe he should even go and ask right now. Rin leaped off the bed and put his sneakers on.

"And just where are you going?" A silver-haired figure asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Ch-chichi!" Rin called out in surprise.

Shirō grinned at Rin's startledness, "Are you hungry? Let's get a bite to eat."

"Ah…actually…" Rin scratched the back of his head, "I was going to check on something…"

Shirō tilted his head and raised his brow in curiosity, "And what is it that you wanted to check on?"

"Uh…" Rin's mouth pressed into a thin line before he muttered, "Nevermind…"

There was awkward silence as Rin froze still and Shirō tried to figure out what he was hiding.

"Alright," Shirō decided to overlook it, "Let's get going, then."

Rin sighed but hesitantly followed.

* * *

><p>They went to a regular Japanese restaurant down by the corner. Apparently Shirō was in a good mood because he instantly order a big pot of sukiyaki. But Rin was unable to relax as he started getting the suspicion that Shirō was just being nice because he was trying to weasel out information from Rin, as if he himself had suspected Rin of doing something.<p>

"S-stop staring at me like that!" Rin snapped before taking a big gulp of his soda.

Shirō chuckled, "Chill out Rin, what's bothering you so much~"

Rin shivered at the atmosphere. _You're the thing that is bothering me so much!_

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They never spoke, but their eyes said it all.

They both thought that they were hiding things from each other, that the other wasn't telling the whole story. And they continued to sit in silence, pairs of eyes accusing each other.

Rin couldn't take it anymore. He looked to the side, breaking eye contact, and folded his arms across his chest, murmuring, "Treating me like a freakin' criminal…"

Shirō rose an eyebrow at this, "Excuse me?"

"You're treating me as if you think I'm keeping this whole scheme from you! You look at me like I did something wrong!" Rin burst.

Shirō calmly folded his hands together and laid his chin on the web of intertwined finger, "_Have_ you done something wrong?"

"You don't trust me!" I whined.

"You didn't answer the question…"

Rin rolled his eyes, "Well…what if what _I_ think is wrong is different from what _you_ think is wrong? Then there's really no way to answer!"

Shirō smiled, a wild grin that reminded me of a wolf, stalking his next victim, "When we talk about 'what is wrong', we talk about _my_ definition of what is wrong…which you should know well enough by now to know what you did…_wrong_…"

Rin gulped, he really hated it when Shirō got like this. In his head raced all the things he had done 'wrong'. There was the breaking into the abandoned boys' dormitory and drinking fake beer. Rin's blood ran cold, no, he couldn't admit to that! Maybe if he admitted a lesser 'crime' Shirō would get off his back. Well, there was Asuka…

Rin scratched the back of his head, "Well…I…I have…"

"You have a girlfriend?" Shirō predicted the worst.

Rin startled, Asuka was _not_ his girlfriend, "Wha-wha! No! I mean, she's not even sexually mature yet!

Shirō's eyes widened.

Rin smacked his forehead in frustration, "No! I mean…What I mean t to say is that I have a familiar!"

"Oh…" Shirō said dumbly. Recovering, Shirō asked, "What…_is_ she?"

"Well…uh…she's a dragon…" Rin mumbled and looked to the side.

Shirō gave me a blank look, "_You_ summoned a _dragon_?"

"I-it's not t-that surprising!" Rin stuttered defensively.

Shirō looked at him critically, "_Rin_…it's a _dragon_!" He reached for the cup of water, trying to calm his nerves.

"Well, she's only, like, a child dragon." Rin made a shrinking motion with his first finger and thumb, "She's only about the size of a horse…"

Shirō almost spat out the drink right there and then, "A horse?"

"Well…uh…" Rin scratched the back of his head, cheeks flushed, "More like a pony…kinda…" he lied, hoping his father wouldn't choke on his drink.

Shirō set his drink down with a dark look.

"…"

"What…_kind_ of dragon…"

"That part doesn't matter!"

"That part matters the most!"

"Can't we just say that she's a normal, average, everyday dragon?"

"No, because that's not the truth…is it?"

Rin, all of a sudden, seemed occupied with twiddling his thumbs under the table, "…blue…" he muttered quietly.

There was a long silence un Shirō spoke, "…alright…so you…summoned a blue dragon…Is that all?"

Rin looked up in surprise, "Huh?"

"Well, obviously I can't punish you for…accidently…summoning a…blue…dragon!" Shirō said as if he still couldn't believe those words.

"Well…the thing is…I have yet to _unsummon_ her…" Rin looked worried at Shirō's blank face, "She lives in the forest that surrounds the academy…"

Rin flinched when he saw a blood vessel pop on his forehead, above his blank face, "So…there's been a _blue dragon_ hiding right outside the _academy_ ever since you started your _first summoning class_?"

"…yes?"

For a fraction of a second it looked like Shirō was about to explode, but his face clamed shortly after that. Now Rin remembered why he would avoid telling Shirō anything in the first place!

"…but I'm pretty sure she's harmless…"

"_Pretty_ sure? Rin…she's a _dragon_."

Rin rolled his eyes, "I think we've gone over the whole 'dragon' part…but I had promised that I'd visit her tonight…she's probably worried that I got eaten by the big, bad wolf…" Rin gave a slightly hidden jab toward his father.

Shirō didn't reply.

Rin sighed, "…What is it that you want me to say? I don't think I did anything wrong. You're staring off into space with a worried look as if I received the death penalty or something!"

Shirō looked at Rin with sharp eyes.

Rin then realized that _was_ what he was worried about.

Shirō opened his mouth, but closed it again, having nothing to say.

"So…you asked about a girlfriend…"

Shirō turned a shade paler, "So you _do_ have one?"

"Well…" Rin spoke, "I was asking if _you_ did…"

Shirō looked confused.

"Didn't _you_ have a girlfriend when you were my age?"

The color of his face returned, but not in a pleasant way.

"Well?"

He looked at Rin with a calmed face, "I didn't have a girlfriend in highschool, it would have been a distraction from my studies."

"Liar." Rin said outright.

Shirō slightly flinched at the sudden, dead-on accusion, "Excuse me?"

Rin tilted his head and gave Shirō a weird smile, one that made Shirō's spine crawl, "Her name was Yuri…wasn't it?"

Shirō sat frozen in place, "…What else do you know about Yuri?"

"Huh? Oh, just that she was your girlfriend freshman year…"

Shirō sighed and placed his forehead in his hands, "How in the world did you come to figure this out?"

Rin couldn't tell him that he saw it a dream…that would be kinda creepy… "Maybe a little birdie told me~"

"…or a little dog?"

Rin shook his head, "No, it wasn't Mephisto…"

Just then the food, a sizable pot of sukiyaki came. Rin and Shirō had a little, awkward stare-down before Rin took his chopsticks and quickly stuffed his mouth, so that he wouldn't be able to talk.

"So who _did tell you?"_

"Mhf, pudrdogawwnia, fffphssss."

"…"

* * *

><p>It was really weird. Rin made sure to keep his mouth full so he couldn't say anything, and he was starting to feel sick with all the food, while Shirō stared quietly at him, waiting for him to finish his meal. But when Rin finished, he slowly, stiffly set his chopsticks down as he cautiously stated, "Well…this has been fun…"<p>

He bolted out the door, down the darkened street, all the way back to the Boys' dormitory. Bon commented that Rin looked like he had seen a ghost, to which Rin gave a half-hearted, "Shut up…" and flopped down on his bed. He was going to have to explain everything to Shirō someday…but that day isn't today!


	14. Itsuki no Komoriuta

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, guys! Here we have a wonderful memory of Yukio, too…and a funny Mephisto x Shirō conversation. BTW I know I've said before that I was wondering about whether or not to add yaoi, and I've made up my mind about that. Well…what I want to tell you is that this will **_**not**_** be Rin x Yukio, this chapter is very cheesy and I just want to remind you, my fellow fangirls, that it will remain as brotherly love in this fanfic, as much as I love that pairing, too. And another note on the subject, I will have a boy x boy couple later on but only because there are not enough girls to go around XD. And perhaps this future couple will include a certain physic median…and…there might be a couple of hints toward Mephisto's…various…activities. But I'm not going to write any sex scenes in this fic either…uh, sorry? It's just that…this isn't a yaoi fic, it's a tragedy with occasional humor…I hope you didn't come into this fanfiction thinking it would have a happy ending…**

**Uh…so…yeah…I **_**was**_** thinking about making a story with Mephisto and Rin as the yaoi pairing, with sex scenes and all XD! But I'm not sure if I wanna write it right now, considering that it would take time away from this story…I don't know, if you guys would like to see that, so ahead and say so, I'm thinking about calling it '**_**Just a Toy**_**'. Oh and, I've been too nice to you guys, so I'm ending this chapter with a pretty good cliffhanger...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong…" Shirō mumbled to the headmaster as he paced in front of said demon's desk.<p>

Mephisto rolled his eyes and sighed, "There _always_ seems to be something wrong at this school whenever you think up a problem for me to fix…" He rubbed his forehead as he softly muttered, "Drama Queen…" He looked up at Shirō and tried to muster a fake smile, "Alright then, _dear_, what _is_ the problem?"

"Rin." Shirō stated, still slightly distracted as he paced back and forth, back and forth.

It was starting to drive Mephisto nuts. How many times has it been that Shirō rudely barges in his office, in the dead of night, no less, and splutter nonsense about how there was something wrong with Rin, and demand that Mephisto do something about it? "And what is the problem with Rin?"

"He's…well…I don't know!" Shirō threw his hands out in frustration, "He knows way too much. Things he's never been told before! It's just plain weird. I mean, you didn't tell him about me and Yuri in highschool, right?"

"Well, I haven't had the pleasure of talking to master Rin this month, no, I told him nothing to do with your personal life." Mephisto said honestly.

Mephisto allowed Shirō a little more time to fume before he interrupted, "Though it may be annoying, I don't think there's anything _wrong_ with Rin."

Shirō looked at him, "How so?"

Mephisto chuckled, "It may just be that he's a teenager, they always like to stick their nose where it doesn't belong." He gave an ironic glace toward the surveillance TV. He could see that Rin was in bed, asleep, but he kept tossing and turning, as if having a nightmare. Something dawned on the purple haired demon.

"He's always been a _teenager_. This is different!" Shirō insisted.

"…I think I know what's going on here…" Mepisto said slowly.

"So there _is_ something wrong with Rin?" Shirō asked intently.

Mephisto gave him a weird look, "You are the first father I've ever met that was so insistent on agreeing there was something wrong with their child. _No_, Shirō, there's nothing wrong with Rin except the tiny, little fact that he's _the Son of Satan_. Now, if you would just let me talk, I'd tell what's going on!"

Never before had Mephisto seen Shirō so…so…_guilty_. It made him strangely attractive, Mephisto noted. Shirō didn't say anything, but Mephisto always played a fun game in which he guessed the other's thoughts. _Maybe I was too harsh on Rin. What kind of father am I that I think there's something terribly wrong with my son? I've already accepted what he is…at least I'd like to think that._

Mephisto grinned and spared the other from the troubled silence as he started explaining, "Shirō….have you heard of…Senkensha?"

"Senkensha?" Shirō repeated, the word in his mouth sounding foreign.

"She is the goddess of past, future, present and…our souls. She has created the souls of every creature, human, and demon…and, arguably, other deities."

Shirō gave the demon a strange look, "But…what does this have to do with Rin?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there, and this doesn't have to do with _just_ Rin." He looked up at the ceiling a little before continuing, "You see, Senkensha is kind of a complicated person. Though I wouldn't expect otherwise, as she is a powerful goddess. For reasons I can only guess, as she created the souls that brought to life our spiritless bodies, she decided to, ah…_specially tailor_ a small percentage of those souls. Those who possess these special souls can receive 'messages' strait from the goddess, they can hear her voice and see what she is willing to show them, that why they are called 'Senkensha no Shisha' or 'Senkensha's Messengers'. That's where the ability to see into the future comes from, but only few have that divine gift…in other words, Rin might be one of those few…"

Shirō didn't seem convinced, "_Might_ be one of those few?"

Mephisto chuckled, "There's been plenty of reports of people who can see into future, and those who pretend to own the gift, but not once had there been a record of someone who could see into the _past_." Mephisto twirled around in his big, overstuffed, pink office chair as he enjoyed the thought of this new possibility.

Shirō wished he had never bothered looking to the demon for answers, his headache had only grown from this conversation, "Then what does all this mean?"

The chair stopped spinning with the smirking demon facing his questioner, "It means Senkensha has pulled a fast one on us…"

* * *

><p>The young boy couldn't remember a single night in which he didn't slowly drift to sleep to the quiet singing that rose up to his bedroom window from the grounds. The singer's voice was gentle yet flowing, it seemed as if her very words were being carried away with the wind, to drift and travel, then whisper in a traveler's ear.<p>

"Odoma bon-giri bon-giri,

Bon kara sakya oran-do

Bon ga hayo kurya,

Hayo modoru.

Odoma kanjin-kanjin,

Anhito-tacha yoka-shu

Yoka-hu yoka obi,

Yoka kimon'."

(I will be here until Bon Festival,

After Bon Festival, I will not be here.

If Bon Festival comes earlier,

I would return home earlier.

I am from the poor families,

They are from the rich families.

The rich people wear good belts,

Wear good clothes.)

At first the song annoyed the young boy. He thought that the singing girl was criticizing the nobles for spending a good amount of wealth on clothing. And what in the three worlds was a _Bon festival_? But as the boy continued to listen to the song, night after night, he realized that the song wasn't even in Gehannan! He spent much time after that trying to figure just how he could understand a langue he never remembered learning. Of course, he couldn't remember when he learned the tongue of demons.

Night after night, the song was starting to drive him mad. He knew there was something goning on…there was something _different_ about that song and the girl who was singing it. One night the boy's curiosity sky-rocketed, and he got out of bed to take a peek out his window at his invisible performer. Out there, in the moonlight, was a small girl.

She was wearing a white dress that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The dress shape was that of a usual, casual Gehannan dress. There was a short 'v' neck that turned into thinner straps by her shoulders. The straps criss-crossed on the back and the end were tailed back into the dress, where the opened back ended. The bottom of the dress reached a little below her knees and was cut into points to make it look like it was somewhat tattered.

As the girl sang, she danced gracefully to the slow melody, her bare feet greeting the damp grass. The boy squinted, wishing that his eyesight was better. If he hadn't known better, he would've said the singer was a fairy, but the wings that poked out of the opening of the back of her dress was obviously that of a dragon's, not a fairy's. The boy was entranced, who was this beautiful girl that sang him to sleep every night? Maybe he would never know…

* * *

><p>Rin slowly stirred awake. All of this was becoming so messed up. The girl from his dream looked just like Asuka. And the boy looked like…looked like…<p>

He couldn't even bare himself to think it. What was going on? What was going on with Asuka? With Shirō? What was happening with his dreams? It seemed like no matter how much resolve he went to sleep with, he would just wake up confused, tired, and with even more question. Well…at least Rin now knew what he was going to do with his Saturday…

* * *

><p>When Rin found Asuka, she was huddle, asleep, in her dragon form. Her dark blue scales shone brilliantly in the spotted sunlight of the forest. She was about the size of a small horse but her legs and the rest of her body was pretty thick and hearty. Her long, delicate, thin membrane winds laid askew around her rested body, it seemed like something was bothering her. Usually she'd be waiting for him in her human form, arms outstretched.<p>

"Oi…Asuka…" he spoke softly, wanting to wake her but not to startle her.

She slowly stirred. When one, sapphire eye opened, and looked at Rin she immediately jumped up.

She quickly turn into her human form and ran into Rin, tackling him.

"Rin! Rin!" she cried, "_I thought…I thought…_"

"Whoa, whoa…settle down," he mumbled as he detached her from him and set her down, "_What is it that you thought?_"

"_I…I sensed your intention in coming here and then…nothing…I could no longer feel the presence of your mind…I thought something terrible happened!_"

Rin finally understood his familiar's distress.

"_But I knew I couldn't look for you, because you told me that I couldn't attract too much attention from the humans…I didn't know what to do!"_

Rin sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. He looked around before asking, "Anata no seifuku wa doko?" (Where is your uniform?)

She looked down and blushed, "_I ripped it when I transformed…_"

Rin smacked his forehead, "_Not again…_"

"_Y-you don't need to get another one! I'll just stay in dragon form all the time! It take too long to take clothes on and off, on and off, whenever I just want to change forms._"

Rin chuckled, "_I know that you have no problems with your nudity but humans would find it offensive…they generally frown upon revealing clothes…_"

She sat on a large boulder and tilted your head, "_Then why does your media encourage scandalously clad women?_"

"_I said 'generally'…_" Rin mumbled. He sighed and turned around, "_Well, now that I see you're doing fine, I'll just be…_"

Suddenly Rin was pinned under Asuka's dragon form, "Dame!" (No!)

"Asuka!" Rin struggled, "I've still got things to do!"

Her long, meaty tail weaved behind her, "_Let's play tag!_"

Rin pushed off the well-built creature with all his strength, finally succeeding in getting out from beneath her.

She seemed to have gotten the wrong message from that, she did a play-bow, similar to a dog wanting to play fetch, "_Or we could wrestle!_"

Rin gave her a serious look, one that almost scared the other demon, "_Asuka…we need to talk…_"

She paused as she waited for him to continue talking.

Rin cleared his throat, "_Tell me…tell me about Yukio…_"

There was a great silence. The two could even hear the light breeze, whispering loneliness into their ears.

Rin was surprised to see Asuka shaking, "Dame." She said firmly.

"Wait…" Rin rubbed his forehead, "_So you DO know something about Yukio?_"

Her upper lip curled back in a snarl, "_I shall NEVER talk about that lowly bastard again!_"

Rin looked at her in surprise, "_Wait…so Yukio is actually alive?_"

She turned her back to Rin, but not before saying, "_I sure hope not…_"

Rin's knees buckled. Rin always before had the memory of Yukio being taken by robbers and killed right in front of his eyes, he had always, in his Igorantian mind, had thought Yukio was dead…but now the memory was starting to change…

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day. All things seemed good within the world. Little Rin hopped and sat on top of Yuio's desk, trying to make sense of the math equations his younger brother was working at.<p>

"Oi, Otouto!" (Hey, little brother.) Rin peeped, "What are you doing?"

Yukio sighed and looked up from his work, "I'm preparing for middle school, it's going to be a little different there…"

Rin rolled his eyes, "You're the only person who I know that would do homework during the summer!" He tugged on his brother's arm, and whined, "It's such a sunny day! Let's just go outside! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a vampire!"

Yukio shook his head and chuckled and the irony that his older brother didn't even suspect that vampires truly existed, "Nii-san, middle school will hold a lot of new challenges, we'll need to be ready for the concepts that they try to teach us. Math will no longer be multiplication tables and addition flash cards…" Also, little did Rin know, under the algebra worksheets, there were research files for Yukio's next mission, as he had recently become an exorcist, breaking the age record while doing it, too. He defiantly enjoyed the new position, something to make him seem more…accomplished, than his brother. Not that it was hard to beat his brother like that in the first place, it's just that Yukio always knew that Rin was the more interesting person, where as he was just a stick in the mud, but it felt good to have something that set him apart from his brother, something that made him unique from everyone else.

He was the_ youngest exorcist ever_! The title had a nice ring to it. "-kio? Yukio?"

Yukio shook his head as he realized he had been drifting off, "Ah, sorry about that, Nii-san. What were you saying?"

Rin looked at him with bright eyes, "That we should go to the park together! We could play tag, or catch, or…or…"

Who could resist those puppy eyes? Yukio could, that's who. "No, Nii-san, it's better if I continue working…"

Something in Rin's eyes changed, "You're coming to the park with me and you're going to _like it_."

Yukio flinched, taken aback by the sudden change in his brother's attitude…and eye color…what was going on here?

Rin grabbed Yukio's hand and pulled him off the chair.

Yukio, still shocked from Rin's weird state, did nothing to stop his brother.

When they were close to the door, they ran into Izumi, who was sweeping by the pews.

"Izumi! Me and Yukio are going to the park!" Rin said to him with a smile.

Izumi smiled back, mentally snickering at how Rin was dragging Yukio to the park in a very Rin-and-Yukio way, "Sure, go ahead."

As they walked out the door, he tried to yell at them, "Now, don't get into trouble, you two!" But he knew that Rin wouldn't get into too much trouble with Yukio around. But his confidence ran away as he saw Yukio mouth a message to him…Izumi's blood ran cold…

* * *

><p>Yes, he remembered that part, but there was still a piece missing! And why did he just have that flashback in Yukio's point of view?<p>

"Rin?" Asuka nuzzled her master uncertainly as he became conscience again.

Rin needed to know more, so when he felt the darkness of unconsciousness grab at him, he allowed himself to be pulled under.

* * *

><p>As Rin continued walking down the sidewalk, Yukio kept trying to escape his iron grip. Something was wrong…something was very wrong…"Nii-san…are you alright?" Yukio asked, concern clear in his voice.<p>

"Huh?" Rin asked, finally dropping Yukio's hand, "Yeah, I feel great! How are you?"

"Ah," Yukio used his recently freed hand to scratch the back of his head, "Well…it's just that…you seem to be acting…slightly weird…"

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah…I guess I _do_ feel a little different…" He smiled at Yukio, "I'm starting to feel like a middleschooler!"

Yukio face-palmed.

"They let us go to the park! All by ourselves!" Rin said excitedly.

_Though they shouldn't have_. Thought Yukio.

"It's like we're big kids now!" Rin ran in circles excitedly.

"Stop…stop…RIN STOP!" Yukio yelled at his older brother.

Rin stopped running and looked at his brother, "Stick in the mud…"

"Spaz…" Yukio muttered back.

Rin shot him the bird and ran off. How did an elementary school kid learn that, anyways?

Yukio sighed, not happy about having to play 'tag' with his brother. Yukio looked through the park but couldn't find his brother. He started to get nervous. His brother hadn't been acting completely like himself lately…and Yukio knew what that meant. It was the thing Shirō had warned him about, the thing he was scared of his brother for. Yukio found a bench and sat down on it with a sigh. Was it bad that he was sometimes frightened of his own brother? Sometimes Rin got 'that look' and strange things would happen. Was he conscience of it? Probably not.

"WATASHI WA AKUMA DESU!" Rin jumped out from the bush next to the bench, almost giving Yukio a heart attack. (A/N "I am the demon", in Japanese tag, instead of being 'it' you're 'the demon'…it was just so ironic, I had to put it in there!)

Yukio smirked and decided to go along with it, running away from his older brother. He knew he wouldn't get very far, Rin had always been faster than him. Before the glasses-wearing child knew it, Rin had managed to tap him on the shoulder.

Yukio spun on the dime to see Rin now try to run away from him. He jumped up and tackled Rin for all he was worth. The smaller boy squeaked as they fell to the ground together. Yukio grinned as he leaned over his brother, a couple of years ago he wouldn't' have been able to do this, being much smaller and timid than his older brother. But milk and exorcist training had taken care of that. Now he felt as strong as a horse compared to his, now smaller sized, brother.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin as he struggled, "We can't _both_ be the demon!"

Yukio grinned, "Who said we can't?"

They spent the next few hours playing tag and wrestling on the ground. Rin wished it could last forever…but nothing stays forever…except love.

Yukio laid on the group, panting and out-of-breath. Rin wasn't nearly as tired but politely sat laid next to his worn out brother, feeling slightly guilty as it had been him to tire his younger brother out because of his persistent boredom.

They hadn't noticed before, but it was actually starting to get dark. As they laid down on the grass of the open field at the park, they saw the pink and orange of the sunset vanish and the first light of the stars to break through.

Rin and Yukio continued staring up at the sky, saying nothing to each other. When Yukio did look over at his brother to say something, he closed his mouth as he saw the loving smile on Rin's face. He was about to suggest they go back to the temple, but why ruin such a perfect moment like this? He and Rin hadn't spent time together, just the two of them, in what seemed like forever, why ruin it with responsibility?

As Yukio looked at Rin's face, the memories started coming alive. He remembered, before Shirō suggested he become an exorcist, how he would be teased and tormented by demons, and come running to his bigger brother, who would then smile at him and pretend to fend off the invisible-to-him creatures. Was he even conscience of what he had been doing? Because whenever he yelled at the demon to vanish, they would do so at his command. Yet he wasn't even aware of it.

Yukio's eyes narrowed in determination, he knew what Rin was now, and he was ready to protect his older brother from who might ever try to take advantage of him.

'_I'll protect you from the demons, Otouto!_' Yukio heard Rin's voice inside his head.

Yukio took Rin's hand, which was lying lonely by his side, into his as he looked into Rin's eyes. Giving Rin's hand a squeeze he thought, '_I'll protect you from the demons…Nii-san._'

By now the stars shone brightly above them, but they weren't looking at the brilliance, there was something more much more precious to them. More than the stars, the sun, the moon, the entire world.

"Rin…I—"

Yukio was interrupted when he heard strange noises. He quickly sat up to look around the park. At this hour the park of empty of people…but not of demons.


	15. Oh Brother, my Brother

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took me a little longer to write!**

**BTW…I said that there wouldn't be any yaoi between Rin and Yukio but…here's just a little fan service…this will be the first and last time! Maybe…**

**Also…is Amaimon a little…OOC here? I thought that I made him a **_**little**_** too much like Mephisto. Oh and…this chapter is kinda gorey…after all it **_**is**_** Yukio's disappearance, we need to make it dramatic, ne?**

**Oh, and, I've planned out my new BE/ANE fanfiction and decided to call it "The Unspoken Word", the main pairing is Rin x Mephisto, but has a lot of pther pairings, including, perhaps, some love triangles. You guys can look forward to it! But, of course, writing for another story might take more time out of this, so if you all rather I not start writing it just yet, then that's ok! Huh...I sound pretty stupid asking my readers to set up my writing agenda, AHAHA!**

**Uh, anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Yukio looked around frantically. Coal tar started to swarm, hobgoblins started gathering, darkness starting to surround them. Yukio thought that Rin would pick up on his tenseness and ask if Yukio was alright, but when Yukio looked to his left, Rin had actually fallen asleep!<p>

Yukio shook his brother fiercely and scolded, panic clear in his voice, "Nii-san…NII-SAN! Wake up, brother…"

Rin rubbed his eyes groggily and looked up at his cute, little brother, "Ah, Ohayō, Otōto…" (Mornin', little brother.)

"Rin!" Yukio hissed, "We're in trouble, you must wake up!"

Rin yawned and stretched his arms, "We're in trouble? Again? What'd we do _this_ time?"

Yukio shook his head desperately, "No, Nii-san, you must listen. We're not in trouble with any adults, we're—"

Yukio looked up as he heard a demonic growl. That hobgoblin was starting to get close to his brother…perhaps a little _too_ close…

Yukio shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Exorcist training has taught him that you can't perform nearly as well if your emotions are all over the place, "Nii-san! Listen!"

Rin sat up with an annoyed look on his face, "Look, if you're trying to scare me with the whole 'demons are after me' thing again, then it's not going to work. It was cute when we were little, but we're going to be big kids soon!"

Yukio gave him a serious look. _Demons aren't after ME, Nii-san, they're after YOU_.

Rin rolled his eyes at Yukio's expression, he always had that face on when he was mentally scolding his brother, "I'm getting tired of this; I'm just going to go home…" He stood up then turned to Yukio, offering a hand, "You coming with?"

Yukio took Rin's hand, not sure whether or not the demons would leave them alone, but they were just hobgoblins. Yukio could've taken care of them, with his gun hidden under his sweater, but he would have to explain the gun to his brother. Yukio decided that he would just try to wait to see if the demons would try to attack them as they walked back home, hoping an even bigger demon didn't show up…

Things were going well, but Yukio still beat himself up for being so foolish, for staying out so late, he could already imagine the private lecture their father would give him. '_Yukio, you need to protect your brother._' '_Yukio, what are you doing? You're a full-fledged exorcist now! You should know better!_' '_What if something happened to Rin? What would we do, then?_'

Yukio shook his head, trying to push away the unpleasant thoughts and focus on getting home safely. Maybe if someone else was in his shoes, they'd be angry at Rin. Angry at Rin for being ignorant, clueless, defenseless, dependent, for always being the reason that he got blamed for everything that went wrong between the two brothers…but it was for those reasons that Yukio loved Rin the most, he could withstand his father's occasional scolding.

They were halfway there. Rin kept aimlessly chatting about his recent activities to Yukio, who was trying to satisfy his brother with a couple of quick nods as he continued looking out for demons. They were opn the home stretch but then—

Yukio heard his older brother screech as a hand appeared out of the shadows and pulled him into a dark alley.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted as he followed after him, into the darkness.

"Rin!" He shouted again as he looked around the alley.

Yukio heard some muffled noises in response, he spun around to that direction to see a giant hobgoblin holding Rin close, muffling his voice.

"Nii-san!" Yukio exclaimed in surprise, reaching under his sweater to pull out his gun and point it toward the stupid goblin. _I didn't know they could get THIS big…where did this thing come from?_

The huge hobgoblin was able to maneuver around Yukio's bullet, while still having a firm grip onto Rin.

_Shit_, Yukio thought, _What the hell am I going to do know?_ But before he could think of something else the giant hobgoblin's tail smashed into his body, flinging him against the wall.

The boy scream as he hit the wall, a cracking noise sounded throughout the alley way, as if the sound echoed. Yukio tried to figure out what was broken as he fell to the ground but couldn't as his mind started getting dizzy from the immense pain.

"YUKIO!" Rin finally managed to scream.

As Yukio heard his name formed by the voice of his older brother, the dizziness dispelled but panic took its place. _No,_ Yukio told himself sternly, _An exorcist can't perform if he doesn't keep his emotions in check._

That phase…it was something Shiro had said to Yukio the first day of training, the boy made sure that the very words were ingrained in his _soul_. Yukio made a great effort to stand up, despite his screaming left shoulder. Oh well, at least it wasn't his gun arm, he could still shoot, he could still make this work.

By this time the hobgoblin, forgetting about Yukio, had set Rin on the ground to examine him. '_Yes…the power has already awakened inside of you…_' the demon took time to use the pointed tip of his tongue to get a taste of Rin's cheeks.

Rin shivered in disgust, "Leave…me…ALONE."

Fortunately for Behemoth the hobgoblin was able to hop out of the way of the sudden wave of blue flame.

"Rin!" Yukio half-scolded, half-concernly-screamed for Rin. It was all over…his brother had been found…he should have…should have…

"Yu-Yukio!" Rin called for his brother as he watched him fall unconscious. He had to help his brother! Rin quickly stood up and saw Behemoth try to inch closer as he did so.

"Stay…AWAY!" Rin didn't know what these flames, that responded to his anger, really were, but as long as it kept the monster at bay, he didn't care. Rin turned and ran to his brother's side, "Otouto!"

Yukio opened his eyes a little as he felt immense heat by his side, only to see a dreadful sight, "Nii…san…the…flames…"

Rin avoided the topic, "Yukio! Where does it hurt?"

Yukio's eyes widen as he tried to get the words out, "Behind…y—"

A gigantic paw swiped away the older Okumura, who skidded in on the ground for a moment, before hitting the ending wall of the alley with another sickening _crack_!

As Yukio continued laying on the ground, he tried thinking of ways to help his brother, not necessarily his brother's new injury, but the situation as a whole. He racked his brain for all the techniques, hymens, passages, and attacks he had learned over the years. Had his exorcist training all been for nothing?

Rin got back up, ignoring the gathering group of coal tar behind him, his new found flames striating his insides and licking up his wounds, and looked to his side. There was a trash can so the boy grabbed to lid and flinged it like a frisbee to demon, hitting its intended mark, the hobgoblin's head.

Behemoth started to wobble, a little dizzy from the direct impact on his head.

Rin took his chance and started to run toward the demon. He jumped a little and kicked Behemoth right in the middle of his huge face, forcing the hobgoblin into the street.

"That all you got, ugly monkey?" Rin viciously shouted but before Behemoth could answer, a truck came barreling down the street, carrying an unfortunate demon with him.

Rin just stood there, mouth agape in shock. Had he really just done that? Was the…thing, dead? Did he actually care whether or not that demon was dead, the demon that had hurt Yukio…oh…Yukio! The boy twirled around to see his brother, who was also visually surprised. By now the mysterious flames were got, along with Rin's fury, as he crouched next to his brother, "…Yukio?"

Yukio just looked up at him, trying to serch his brother's eyes for answers, "How…how long?"

Rin shook his head in confusion, "What?"

Yukio grabbed the bottom of his older brother's, "How long…have you been able to see them?"

"Oh." Rin calmly spoke, "For awhile now…maybe a month."

"A…month?" Yukio sounded surprised, then scolding, "Why didn't you tell anyone? We could've…"

"Well…" Rin scratched behind his head, "I thought they were all this new species of insect…so I didn't know it was a big deal."

"Nii-san…they're _demons_."

Rin looked surprised before his eyes formed two blue orbs of understanding, "So how long have you been able to see them?"

Yukio paused, "…as long as I can remember."

Rin looked sympathetically at his brother before his head snapped toward a strange, new noise.

On the wall, tons of coal tar were forming together into a square-like shape, the bottom having already materialized.

Rin gasped, "Yu-yukio…W-what is that?"

The younger squinted, "It…looks like the Gate of Gahenna…"

Rin looked back at Yukio, "Gate of Gahenna?"

Yukio bit his bottom lip, "…this is bad…"

"Yukio…" Rin looked at his brother sincerely, "You're injured, but I'm really strong now, I'll do anything you tell me to."

Yukio looked into his brother's eyes, so full of earnest concern and care. He wanted to protect someone with such innocent eyes…but how? His mind went back to demonology studies, to one of the lectures Shiro gave him. '_Now Yukio, there are multiple ways that demons transfer energy from one to the other. One way is a 'contract', or a vow spoken in Gahennan. Exactly how the energy is transferred is based on the wording of the vow, but usually energy is traded for an item or service._'

No, that couldn't work. Yukio was pretty sure Rin now had the ability to speak in the demon tongue, but he couldn't, himself. He would have no idea what he would be saying, and he could even mispronounce the word, causing the vow or 'contract' to mean something else, and that would be extremely dangerous.

'_The second way is for one demon to take energy by force, in the form of blood-sucking, but such actions can lead horrible side effects, some I will teach you about later._'

Yukio shivered, he didn't want to know what the 'horrible side effects' were, he wasn't even going to find out. He'd never do that to his brother no matter what the situation was.

'_The third is…a kiss! Yes, demons actually occasionally show affection…but in this method both demons have to agree on a certain energy flow, sometimes they end up with the same amount of energy, but just each others'…_'

"Nii-san…" Yukio grabbed the collar of Rin's shirt and pulled him closer, "Kiss me."

Before Rin could protest or question his brother's sanity, he felt his brother's lips on his. Rin blushed vividly but didn't move. What was going on? As the kiss progressed he started to feel like the energy was being sucked out of him, he couldn't explain why.

Yukio could sense all of Rin's energy, both demonic and human, positive, negative, and neutral. He made sure to take all the demonic energy that the seal on the kurikara had failed to store away. When he was finish, he pulled away from his brother.

Rin was looking at him in shock as he noticed the blue flames surrounding Yukio. "Wha-but I thought…"

Yukio got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, his shoulder having been healed by the flames.

Just then a loud screech sounded through the air, as if a giant gate was trying to slowly open. The two brothers turned their heads to discover that this _was_ the case!

"Gehenna no geito…" (Gehenna's Gate) Yukio murmured. He then turned to Rin, "Nii-san…run."

"What?" Rin asked in disbelief.

Yukio reloaded his gun then pointed it at the opening gate, "I said 'run'!" he yelled without looking at his brother.

"NO!" Rin screamed, "If I'm making a run for it, then so are you!" He grasped Yukio's gun arm, "I'm not leaving you!"

Yukio struggled against Rin's grip, which was easier than he thought it would now that he had Rin's former flames.

Rin kept throwing himself at his brother, hoping that they could flee to safety together.

Yukio couldn't keep up his aim with Rin jumping up and down around him so he quickly turned to try and reason with brother. "GO!"

Rin rapidly shook his head, "No! I'm not going anywhere without you! I said a long time ago that I would always protect you from the demons!"

"You idiot! That was back when you thought the demons were part of my imagination! Well, they're real, Nii-san! They've been real the entire time! And the only person who didn't know was _you_!"

Rin took a step back in surprise, "But I—I…"

"You…_what_?"

"I promised!" Rin screamed into his brother's face, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks.

Yukio stood up straighter, "You think that _means_ anything, Nii-san? A couple of petty words? Do you actually think that promises mean _anything_ in the real world?"

"No," Rin sniffed and rubbed his wet face on his sleeve, "But I thought it might mean something to you…"

Yukio looked back at his brother in surprise but his attention was soon drawn to the now-open Gehenna Gate. He turned back to his brother, "Nii-san…"

Rin sniffed once more before answering, "Y-yes?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yukio yelled at the top of his lungs, losing his composure and control of his new blue flames.

Rin flinched backwards by didn't make any further movements.

"Don't you see, Nii-san? I'm a monster now, I'm one of them! I'll even hurt my own brother." Yukio, as if to prove what he said, back-handed his brother right across his face.

A red mark hand mark bloomed across Rin's cheek as the boy grimaced but did say anything.

"See? Do you see these flames, Rin? Do you see how willingly I hurt you?" Yukio tried to say in a demonic sounding voice, he was very afraid his performance would not be enough, "You better leave before I try to kill you." Yukio gave a convincing-enough growl.

Rin looked at him sternly, "No."

The dark blue flames around Yukio erupted in rage, some hitting Rin but being unable to hurt him, "Leave here or I'll just kick your ass out!"

"NO!" Rin shouted, jumping toward his brother, through the flames, and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. He nuzzled his face into to curve, sobbing, "I'll…never leave you…Yukio…"

Yukio was stunned by Rin's determination, he couldn't help but hug his brother back, patting his shoulder. The flames around them subsided, and Yukio closed his eyes. Whatever was about to pop out of the Gehenna Gate, Yukio would protect Rin from it, no matter what it took.

"Well, well, well…I'd hate to have to break up this tender family moment, _but_,"

All of a sudden Yukio felt a hand lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. He struggled but the clawed hand was too strong.

"Yukio!" Rin cried. He glared at the stupid-looking, green-haired demon, "Let him go!"

"Sorry, can't~" He plainly sung out as he dragged Yukio closer to the gate. He stole a glance toward Rin, "On business," he stated vaguely.

Rin ran toward him and gave him a shove, sending the Green demon spiraling on the ground, dropping Yukio.

The demon growled darkly before jumping back up, "It's bad enough that you got my familiar run over, but now you want to play with _me_, ne?"

He ran toward Rin at what seemed to be lightning speed. When he reached him, he extended his right fore finger and middle finger, and tapped Rin right in the middle of his forehead.

Rin felt extremely dizzy before he fell to the ground, losing sense of the awake world.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called from the other end of the alley, where the demon had left him on the ground. He hated how helpless he felt. How he wasn't fast enough to help his brother.

Rin regained his senses quickly and surprised the demon by punching him in the groin. Well…uh…because he was just the right height for it.

He doubled over and hissed, "The hell!"

While said demon was distracted Rin gave him an undercut that he soon wouldn't forget.

The demon flew a couple of feet backwards, landing on his butt. He chuckled weakly.

_Wow…Rin really is the demon…_Yukio found himself thinking.

Rin tilted his head in confusion.

The demon grinned a cold, bloodthirsty smile, "You truly are the one of the prophecy." He got up and wiped the gravel off the back of his pants, he quickly knocked Rin over and held the child to the ground using his foot to Rin's chest. He pressed down harder, enjoying the cracking sound and the screams, "But luckily, for you, I've wasn't ordered to seize the one of the prophecy, but the one of the blue flames…"

"_Touch my…brother again and I…I vow to kill you, Amaimon…_" Rin tried to say with sincerity as the air was squeezed out of him. His chest hurt like hell and it was hard to breath.

Amaimon stopped chuckling when he realized that Rin had said that in Gehennan, "Don't make promises you can't keep like that in Gehennan…it's bad luck." He tilted his head, "How'd you know my name, anyways?"

Rin didn't answer, either because he didn't want to or that he didn't have the breath for it. Oh well, Amaimon had other business to attend to. He quietly turned back as he looked back at his intended target…the sweet, young, innocent boy, Yukio. The demon licked his lips in anticipation…if only he could have a small taste of his prey every now or then before having to give them back to his employers.

Yukio was still shivering, leaning against the wall. How pathetic could he? He hated this helpless feeling, his brother had been injured badly, right after Yukio had taken his flames from him, the only thing that could help his right now. Yukio hastily got up, "STOP!"

Amaimon gave him a chilling grin, "Oh, so you wanna play with me too, ne?"

"No, I'm asking you to stop this nonsense! If you heal my brother I…will go with you without hesitation…"

Rin wanted to yell at Yukio to stop saying bullshit but instead started coughing up blood, there wasn't much he could do now, anyways.

Amaimon gave a chilling laugh, "You have no chose but to come with me! You have no chance of defeating me! Why should I waste my energy on your stupid brother?"

Yukio flinched at this bloodthirsty reply, "B-b-but wouldn't your job be easier if you had my cooperation…?"

Amaimon tilted his head slightly, as if thinking, but the evil smile didn't wear off, "But my job would also be a lot more fun!" He ran toward Yukio, "I love games!"

Before he got too close, Yukio quickly took out his gun and landed a shot on the demon's forehead.

Amaimon staggered for a bit before falling to his knees in front of Yukio, "T-true…Cross gun?" He growled, "So you're one of those exorcist scum!"

He screamed and scratched at his forehead as blood erupted from the bullet hole.

As blood from the demon's forehead continued to spurt out onto both Yukio's and Amaimon's clothing Yukio took his chance to also shoot both of Amaimon's shoulders, hoping that it would stop him from using his hands for further evil purposes.

Yukio thought it was the end of it until he hear Amaimon start to chuckle again, "You sure don't mess around, do you~?"

The demon quickly grabbed Yukio's gun hand and twisted it backwards, Yukio yelped in true pain and dropped his gun in surprise. Amaimon proceeded to grab Yukio around his waist and haul him over his right shoulder, hopefully that would shut him up, who gave an eleven year old silver bullets?

"Yukio!" Rin cried out, he was trying, but not doing so well, to crawl toward his brother and his captor, "Why…why are you just letting him take you?"

Yukio didn't reply as Amaimon continued walking over to the gate.

Rin wasn't going to quit, he kept crawling, or more like dragging his feet across the ground, as he tried to reach out for his brother, as if that would solve all his problems.

But the green-haired demon continued walking, soon tredging through the black, gloomy goo of the Gehenna Gate. Wait…_was_ that goo? It looked as if rotting, multicolored heads reached out toward their new arrival.

"YUKIOOOOO!" Rin kept screaming as his hand stretched desperately to meet his brother's.

But Yukio's hand wasn't extended in the same manner, "Nii-san," he said with a sad smile, as his body submerged through the portal so that just his head was visible, "It would be better…if you just…forgot…about…me…" Yukio struggled to say as more and more of him started disappearing from behind the many, rotten heads.

Rin used the remaining of his strength to get onto his feet and limp toward the gate, this wasn't how it was going to end! It couldn't be!

Before Rin could reach the gate, its doors slammed shut, and the gate itself started dissolving into coal tar.

Rin was spent and, as he finally reached the opposite wall, where the gate _used_ to be, and felt his head become lighter and lighter, as his world became darker and darker…


	16. Order of Sanctimonia

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being so late...but I have an excuse (actually a couple) this time, I swear! Well, the first one is that finales start tomorrow and I really shouldn't be updating right now in the first...the second is that my internet was down T.T, now my dad got the AT&T high speed, but I'm not really convinced about the quality considering the guy that came over nearly broke our Wii ...**

**Ah, anyways, I must confess that this is not my favorite chapter, the first part just seems kinda rushed...sorry. But I like the part with Shirou and how Rin makes his...uh...discovery...I'm not going to spoil it for you XD, you'll just have to read!**

**And further thanks to all those who have waited ****patently for this chapter and continue to review. Though it may not always seem like it...I LUV YOU GUYS! GIVE ME A BIG HUG! Wha? You don't want to hug me? Alright...or not...whatever you want...jerk .**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin…<em>" a persistent voice called out.

Rin mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"_Rin, that's not funny…_"

Rin regained recognition of his surroundings with a start. He tried to think about what they were talking about before he passed out. Yukio! That's right they were talking about Yukio earlier, weren't they? That's probably what triggered the memories. Asuka was saying how his brother…his brother…"_Ah…sorry, Asuka, I…felt faint for a moment…_"

Asuka tilted his head, still in human form, "_Are you sure you're alright?_"

Rin stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants, "_Yeah…I just…remembered something, is all…_"

Asuka tilted his head to the other side, "_Remembered…something?_" she innocently asked.

Rin nodded his head, "_Yeah…but it's not important right now…_"

Asuka nodded, understanding that Rin should be able to hide things from her if he wanted to, "_Well, Master, I hope you get better soon and don't faint again,_" She gave him a bright smile.

"_Ah…Yeah, thank,_" Rin scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "_Well, I've gotta go!_"

He ran off before Asuka could make anything more tense. Though he could swear he heard Asuka's voice call back toward him, "_You haven't seen your brother in four years…are you sure that you will be able to recognize him now that he is covered in blood?_" Rin didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to question the truth. He just wanted to get away from her, he wanted to be alone to think. How _dare_ she insult Yukio like that? How could she judge Yukio's character? Yukio _sacrificed _himself for Rin! How dare she suggest that he was anything other than a hero! Rin knew that, in his heart, he didn't want to harm Asuka, but if it came down to his familiar and his brother's integrity, Rin would pick his brother, every time. Even the brother he once thought was dead.

Rin can remember what happened after. He continued to lay unconscious in that dark alley for what seemed like hours until he felt strong arms wrap him into a warm embrace, but Rin wasn't able to enjoy this warmth as the embrace made his broken ribs scream in agony, and his senses, once again, faded to black. He later awoke on a hospital bed, with the false memory that bandits had mugged him and his brother and had killed Yukio right in front of his eyes, and this is what he told Shirō when he questioned Rin on Yukio's disappearance.

Shirō arranged a private funeral, closed casket, of course, the body was not found, and 'Yukio' was buried near the church. Throughout the funeral Rin didn't cry, not one tear, for some reason he couldn't believe his brother was dead, though he had 'seen it with his own eyes'. But he never got over it, all throughout his middle school years, it had acted like a thorn in his side, a thorn that he never acknowledged or tried to rip out, so it continued digging into his side. He couldn't let go of his little brother, never, and he never would. But now that he knew the truth, it was bittersweet. This meant that Yukio was alive, after all, but it also meant that he had spent the last four years in _hell_. Rin shivered at the thought…maybe…just maybe, he could recuse his brother?

Rin walked into his dorm room, Bon wasn't in there, which gave Rin some privacy. Rin walked over to his nightstand and took the picture frame that was faced downward and returned it its upright position. A younger version of himself and Yukio smiled up at him, wearing traditional clothing. It was the New Year's festival and it was the last picture that was taken of him and Rin. Rin couldn't stop the sad smile that spread across his face at the gentle memory, did that really have to their last great memory together? Couldn't they have more?

Rin's eyebrows furrowed in determination. It wouldn't be their last great memory, it _couldn't_! There was so much more they could've discovered together, what they could've done. They could've gone through middle school with each other. They could've gone to the mall together. They could've studied together (Rin didn't like to study but Yukio always worried about his grades). Oh if he could only see Yukio one more time, he wouldn't even mind if they spent the time doing Rin's homework! As long as it was with his brother!

Rin didn't realize he was crying until he had to start breathing through his mouth because his nose was all stuffed up. He fell to his knees and allowed himself to sob into the edge of his bed. He knew crying wouldn't solve anything right now, but he couldn't help it, so he let the tears and sobs flow freely. They could've grown up together, they could've become adults together, find each other together, realize thing about themselves together. Rin wished that he could just pat Yukio's soft hair one more time. Hug him one more time. Comfort him one more time. Hold his hand one more time. Sit next to him one more time. Play tag with him one more time. Wrestle with him one more time. Play ninja with him one more time. Hide his glasses one more time. Call him a moley four-eyes one more time. Just one more time…that's all Rin wanted. Well, actually, Rin knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with that, he wanted to do all those things with Yukio, but not once more, whenever he _wanted_ to, like back in the old days.

Rin realized he wanted so much more than to just see him again. He wanted to laugh with him. Cry with him. Mourn with him. Hope with him. _Was_ there any hope left? Of course there was! Rin just had to think of a way to get him back…he had to…

* * *

><p>Shirō was relaxing after a mission in Mephisto's office. It was quite big just for an office, more like a living room, so Mephisto must've given it the dual purpose for entertaining guest, so there was no reason why Shirō shouldn't be making himself comfortable on one of the pink and overly-decorated, over-stuffed couches.<p>

The demon must've thought otherwise as he strolled into the room with a frown. He preferred to come back to an empty, silent room after having to deal with a bunch of damn noisy brats all day. All day they would say 'A! Kawaii koinu!' (Oh! Cute puppy!) or, 'Are you lost, little guy?' and then they would come up and try to pet his fur! Mephisto always had to fight back the temptation to bite all of their stupid hands of.

The demon sighed, "…Welcome…Sir Paladin…"

Shirō broke out into a grin, "I really love being your superior…have I ever mentioned that?"

"About a hundred times…"

The silver-haired man released a dreamy sigh, "It never gets old…"

A vein popped on Mephisto's forehead as he fought the urge to mob the overconfident priest.

"Oh yeah," Shirō sat up, "I meant to ask you something…"

Mephisto grinned and sarcastically bowed, "Your wish is my command, Master. Though I doubt I will know anything you do not already…_sir_."

Shirō glared, "Earlier you said Rin was already starting to turn into a demon, but I don't believe that. You don't have any proof of it; he still looks exactly the same."

Mephisto rolled his eyes at Shirō's overprotection and denial. He slowly walked back to his desk, not replying to Shirō's criticism until he had sat down into his comfy office chair, "There are stages in which humans turn into demons, or halflings start to grow in demonic power. And they generally change in ability before they even start to look a little different. The steps go something like this. Step 1: His abilities and senses will start to improve greatly, almost until it's nearly unnoticeable. Step 2: He will suddenly know to speak Gehennan. Gehennan is not only the official language of demons, but it was the first language ever, one that all creatures used to speak, even humans. But humans lost the ability to speak it for some reason. Anyways, you can't and don't _learn_ Gehenna…you just suddenly know it. Step 3: He can communicate with other demons using telepathy. Step 4: He can read Gehenna. Step 5: He can write it. Of course, he'll also grow in his individual powers, but demons generally measure it in the skill of the Gehennan language."

"Oh," said the prist, "Well then, he hasn't come very far yet."

Mephisto shook his head, "On the contrary, I think he's already on step 3."

Shirō gave him a strange look, "Step three? I bet he's barely finished step 1."

Mephisto shook his head, "You know that he has a familiar, right?"

Shirō nodded.

"Well, his familiar is a person who can only fluently speak Gehenna, hardly any japanese. So how is it that Rin's been able to talk to her? Without saying a thing? I think they already share a strong relationship and comminicate telepathically."

"Well, then maybe he's just on step two, or maybe his familiar just knows enough japanese to vaguely communicate."

Mephisto sighed, the prist wasn't listening to him, "Fine. Maybe. Now go, you're giving me a headache."

Shirō was about to leave until he heard a comment come from Mephisto as he watched the surveillance screens, "Oh my, what is Rin doing _there_?"

The curious silver-haired man walked over to look at the screen Mephisto was pointing to, "…Is he really at—"

Mephisto grinned, "Seems like it."

* * *

><p>Rin never thought he'd end up here, of all places. The True Cross Academy Town was big enough that he could've avoided to ever going to a particular location, no problem, that's what he had been planning to do, to never visit here. But, in the end, though he dreaded the thought, he realized this was the place he needed to find what he needed. This place was…the library.<p>

It seemed like any other old, dusty library, except that it was incredibly grand. Book selves reached up three stories and luxurious furniture laid in random place to provide reading spaces, it was probably the nicest library Rin was ever allowed in. But now wasn't the time for fascination. Rin had to look for information, had to look for _knowledge_, anything that would help him save his brother. Something that would bring him back from Gehenna. Rin thought hard, he guessed the best place to start was to study more thoroughly the barrier that separated the two worlds, that separated hi and his brother.

Rin wondered around the library, skimming the book titals as he searched through the many passage ways and shelves. Ugh, this was going to take forever. He continued to walk down the walkway but stopped when he noticed something slightly different. He wouldn't have noticed this when he was fully human but he could hear a slight difference in the sound of his footsteps as he walked past a span of blank wall. Rin stopped and examined the wall from top to bottom. He could've sworn that he heard his footsteps echo a little from somewhere beyond the wall…but how was this possible?

He laid his ear on the wall as he knocked on it. The wall sounded hallow, like there was empty space beyond a thin board. Rin looked around to see if anyone was watching, there wasn't anyone in eyesight. Rin sighed, he really didn't like using his demonic powers but…when the going gets tough…

Rin pressed his palm flat against the wall, his hand glowing blue, "_Reveal yourself!_" Rin spoke in Gehennan.

The wall began to lift upward, revealing a second wall where a hidden door settled on.

Rin grinned and pushed the door open, closing it behind him. He heard the fake wall quietly rumble as it slid back into place.

He looked around. The interior immediately reminded him of a cult gathering, or some medieval dungeon. Along the two stone walls that stretched out as a hallway, there were lit torches that made dim light dance on the plain walls. Before Rin walked down, he stretched out his 'sixth sense' to make sure that there were no other living beings already occupying the space before he continued. When he made it to the end of the hallway, Rin gasped. The large room had extra light via more touches and candles, but all the natural light still had trouble lighting up the entire enclosure. More selves of books were organized against the sides of the walls, the only difference was that the very books looked different. They looked old, ancient in fact.

Rin nervously took the book closest to him and sat with it on a crude wooden desk and chair that was inside the room. It took Rin a while to realize that the book was actually in Gehennan, the demon language, but had not trouble of reading it.

"_Introductory:_

_Throughout the ages there have been countless examples of the tragedies brought by those of multiple births throughout both demon and human history. Every story of twins starts and ends in tragedy. The examples in this book are only a few of the hundreds that you could find, and thousand more tales that are left untold. But in this introductory I will share with you one of my most favorite stories. This is the story of Aeros and Axis._

_Aeros and Axis were born twin but separated at birth because of their parents' power. Their father wasn't there to protect them as he was slayed by brutal and uncivilized humans when he ventured into Assiah, trying to look for new wealth to allow his family future comfort. Meanwhile their mother was left alone in Gehenna, waiting for the return of a dead lover. She and her lover were normally very powerful, which promised their children to have extraordinary talent. Therefore these children were wanted by other demons, for many different reasons, but all wanting the twins' powers nonetheless. Their mother was forced to give birth to them alone and soon died from the incoming demons. Many creatures fought to claim the twins as their own, but only two prevailed. One was a poor but strong farmer that lived east to the river, he had managed to grab Axis. The other, a rich noblewoman who lived on the west side of the river with the wealthier part of town, managed to grab Aeros. The two demons fled with the babes in their arms, never seeing each other again, each one would soon regret the day they didn't try to also win the other twin._

_Aeros and Axis grew apart from each other and lived very different lives. Aeros was given the best education and the best privileges, and he was spoiled rotten as he learned that money could buy anything. While Axis spent his childhood working hard, his hands and arms were strong, and so was the rest of his body. He could climb any tree, at any time, and as he tended his beautiful sick younger sister back to health he realized that, with a little hard work, you could achieve anything._

_Later the two paths' crossed as Aeros was taking a joy ride in his private carriage across the country, he claimed that he enjoyed seeing how hard the little farmers worked for close to nothing, it gave him great amusement. But when he saw the farmer's gorgeous daughter, he wasn't laughing. He quickly discovered her address and arrived there, his bodyguards in tow. It was there that he demanded the farm girl's hand in marriage, not giving her a choice. Then he also made the unwanted discovery of his twin brother, who argued and tried to fight against his sister's capture. Aeros then ordered Axis's execution, after all, there only needed to be one of them._

_The day of Axis's execution, he managed to escape and used the rest of his energy disguising himself in expensive clothing, he was going to save his sister. It was also her wedding day that day and Axis watched from the shadows. After the ceremony, Aeros tied up the farm girl and threw her into a locked room, telling her that he would be back for her in an hour, his intentions clear. The lovely girl panicked and started pounding on the door, asking to be released, pleading forgiveness. Axis took that as his que, quickly picking the lock and strolling in as if nothing was wrong. His sister mistook him as her new husband and froze._

_At that moment Axis was overtaken by greed and lust, seeing his crying, helpless sister in a beautiful wedding gown. He had his way with her but was soon interrupted as the door opened once again. Aeros laying his eye upon the scene was instantly infuriated by the antics of his newly-found brother and the betrayal of his newlywed bride. He took the nearest lantern and smash it against Axis's head, fire, glass, and blood flying in every which direction._

_The farm girl screamed, attracting Aeros's attention. He quickly discarded of what was left of the lantern and proceeded to his next victim. He held her up by her neck and started smashing her head against the wall. He continued to do so until he heard a great crackling noise and blood ran out through the farm girl's eyes and mouth, making it look as if she was crying crimson tears. Aeros grinned and bestowed his bride a goodbye kiss before throwing her onto the floor as he would've a dirty towel._

_Areos looked upon the scene with a red-tinted vision. All he could smell was blood, all he could hear was the roar of a growing fire, and all he could see was death, death everywhere._

_He grew mad studying the scene he had created and tried to escape his poisoned mind and putrid scene by jumping out the only window…on the fifth floor…_

_I do hope you enjoyed that snippet of what is to come in this book, as we examine even more tales of twin tragedies with more violence, blood, and—_"

Rin grew too disturbed to read anymore. Were twins really _that_ bad of luck? Rin thought back on Yukio. Their story was defiantly tragic enough to be put in a book, and it hadn't even ended yet.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming closer. He suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place and panicked. He looked left and right and finally saw his possible savior.

To his left there was a latter that helped people reach books from the tall book shelves. Rin quickly climbed up it but stopped at the top when he realized that being at the top of the ladder only made him stick out like a sore thumb. But luckily he discovered that the top of the shelves didn't reach all the way to the ceiling, leaving enough space for a certain teenager to sit and read and it was dark enough for no one to notice him but not too dim that the half-demon's new eyes would be able to read up there.

With a grin Rin hosted himself over and sat in the dim light. It turns out that there were two sets of footsteps, as a man and a woman walked in and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Why have you brought me here?" the woman asked, she was obviously an exorcist with her long, black coat.

The man nodded, "I have seen great potential in you, and wish to properly invite you."

The woman tilted her head, "Invite me? Invite me to what?"

The man dramatically paused before quietly whispered, "The New Order of Sanctimonia."

Rin was grateful for his new, sensitive hearing.

The woman only looked more confused, "The New Order of…Purity?" she translated the Latin.

"Yes, an order founded on creating a new, pure world…will you join me?"

The woman nodded, a form of understanding coming over her face, "What do I need to do?"

"You must make a pledge." The man took a bible off of a shelve and held it out with one hand, raising the other in a sign of vow.

The woman put one hand and the top of the bible and raised her other hand, mirroring her companion.

"I, Miyuki Sato, hereby pledge…"

"I, Miyuki Sato, hereby pledge…"

"That I will not fall for the trickery of the devil or his demon children."

"That I will not fall for the trickery of the devil or his demon children."

"That I will never question the order of my superiors."

"That I will never question the order of my superiors."

"That I will never call a demon or one with impure blood my comrade."

"That I will never call a demon or one with impure blood my comrade."

"And that I will forever stay the faithful servant and eternal follower of the order,"

"And that I will forever stay the faithful servant and eternal follower of the order,"

"To finally create a pure world as it once was."

"To finally create a pure world as it once was…that was rather long, wasn't it?"

"People are sticklers for ceremony…but you do know what the goal is…do you?"

She nodded his head.

"I will send you further coded information tomorrow, until then watch your back from the impure ones."

She smiled, "Thank you for showing me the way."

Rin shivered at the whole ordeal, was a new cult starting? It didn't seem all that legitimate or harmful, just a bunch of wackjobs who hated demons, what else was new?

Just then a voice broke the silence, "What are you two doing here?"

The man and woman froze before slowly turning around to see whom the voice came from.

A familiar silver-haired priest stood there, looking not at all pleased, "This isn't a place where you can goof off and grope an old, important bible. Get out!"

The two scampered away after the put the book down, leaving Shirō alone in the middle of the room…or so they thought.

"Rin." He calmly called out.

Said teenager stiffened. How could he have known?

"Rin, come here _this_ instant." He growled in anger. He obviously didn't know where Rin was as the priest continued to yell at random directions. He could continue to hide as if he wasn't there, but he knew that would only make the preist more angry, and Rin didn't want to fight with the old geezer again.

Rin sighed and jumped from the top of the bookshelf, quietly landing behind his father.

"Rin…this is the last time! If you don't come out _now_ then—"

"I'm right here."

Shirō must've jumped at least two feet as he twirled around to see his son, "God. Don't scare me like that! I'm too young to have a heart attack!"

"…That's arguable…"

Shirō glared, not wanting to be teased at this moment, "I leave you alone for a single day and you're already getting yourself in trouble, what am I going to do with you?"

Rin crossed his arms and pouted, "No one noticed me! It's unfair that you're yelling at me for getting into trouble when I didn't actually get into trouble with anyone else but you!"

Shirō noticed the book in Rin's hand and quickly grabbed it from him. He tried to read the title but it was in a foreign language. Rin didn't know any other languages expect Japanese…unless…_Step 4_. Shirō thought grimly.

"What's wrong, chichi?" Rin asked as he examined his father's face.

"Nothing," the priest muttered as he slid the book back in place. He turned back around at Rin, "Look, Rin, you should be anywhere else but here. Only the highest exorcists are allowed to even know the password to get into here. It took me three years as Paladin to be allowed access!"

"I think it's because the Vatican doesn't trust you much…" Rin mumbled.

"_What_!" Shirō snapped. He didn't disagree with Rin but he was surprised the comment came from his 'innocent' son.

"I've heard you're not thought of very highly with the higher-ups…" Rin pointed out.

Shirō's cheeks became slightly pink, "T-that's besides that point!" He shook his head with a sigh before continuing. He stretched out his arms, motioning to the entire room, "This secret library holds all of the Order's rarest and most valuable books that tell the Order's entire history and the most well kept secrets."

Rin looked back at the book that Shirō had taken from him, "Then why is there some book of fairy tales in Gehennan?"

Shirō looked surprised then hesitant but finally sighed and decided to answer Rin's question, "The Vatican has put multiple decades into trying to _decode_ the demon language…"

Rin's face was became blank.

Shirō felt uncomfortable with Rin's quietness, "…what?"

"And I thought my old man was kinda empty in the head…"

Shirō looked at Rin in shock before recovering, "_Again_…_not the point_…" He face grew redder, "Point is, you're not supposed to be here…_ever_."

Rin stood his ground, "I found this place! You just can't tell me not to come here!"

Shirō glared at his son, "That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you! Rin, if you continue to stick your nose into things like this then there won't be any more of your nose left to stick into other people's business."

"That was a stupid analogy." He said smugly.

"Rin…I'm just saying that…you would be smart to keep to yourself and not in watching others."

"Oh…you mean like how you and that child of a headmaster 'keep tabs' on me and other student using hidden cameras? That's probably the only reason you knew I was here in the first place!"

Shirō stood there, not knowing exactly what to say, "…that's not the point…"

Rin threw his hands up, "Then what _is_ the point? That you're a complete _hypocrite_?"

Shirō grew quiet.

Rin folded his arms back up again, "You're just afraid of the past…" Rin mumbled as he pushed past his father and ran out of the secret room, out of the library, out of the academy.


	17. He's Coming With Blood on his Hands

**A/N: Uh...what can I say...? Um...long time no see? Sorry? *gets shot* OKAY! OKAY! I LIED TO YOU! I promised that my summer would be filled with writing for this fic, and writing other fics...but all it's been is watching VOCALOID videos and playing video games...I have failed you all...and I know you may never forgive me (okay, that's a bit dramatic, but at least I know that I'm not going to get any reviews for this small, chapter...). I didn't mean for the chapter to be short :(, it's a good place to leave off...yeah that's it.**

**Lol, don't worry about me getting writer's block, readers...I never get writer's block~ But I've discovered something...strange, about my fanfiction...whenever a character get confronted about something they don't like, they just run away dramatically XD. I realize that I just kinda do this because I want to skip to the next scene without continuing the conversation at it becoming awkward. Ah, and, Usagi always manages to make me laugh...even though I'm the one who wrote his dialog :), ok, then...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Asuka thought his brother was a murderer for some reason. And now Shiro thought he was a nosy spy. Rin shook his head angrily, he was neither! Oh how he wished that people would just leave him and his messed up head alone! He couldn't take any more of this! He continued wallowing around the academy's town, trying to think of what to do.<p>

He concluded that there was nothing to do at the moment about his trouble with his close ones at the moment and decided that, with Halloween a week away, now was as good of a time as any other to put together a costume.

* * *

><p>Rin grinned as he walked into the Halloween store. He wished that Japan did more to celebrate this creepy holiday. He chuckled as he saw the different masks, ranging from humorous to downright mortifying. He looked at all the guy costumes, then at all the girls, as he decided that crossdressing might be more fun than embarrassing, especially since he could pull it off without people being able to tell he was of the opposite gender.<p>

Rin got excited about the possibility the costumes held until…he noticed the pricetag. All of these costumes were incredibly over-priced! It was highway robbery! Rin sighed and tried to think a way around it until he realized what he truly wanted to be for Halloween. Now he knew that he just needed to buy some props and he could closetplay the rest.

* * *

><p>Rin was walking down the street, grinning like a madman, his accessories happily jumping around in the plastic shopping bag in sync with Rin's faster pace, when he bumped into someone.<p>

"…I'm starting to get tired of this…" a familiar voice called out as Rin got back up on his feet only to see his moody roommate.

"Sorry, I was just in a good mood…it won't happen again." Rin mumbled, half-joking, half-serious.

"What's in the bag Okumura-san?" a small voice, belonging to Miwa, asked.

Rin grinned widely as he held the bag close to himself, "It's my _Halloween costume_~"

"Oooo! Let me see! Let me see!" Shima enthusiastically tried to reach for the bag, only for the other teen to slap his hand.

"It's a…_surprise_." Rin mysteriously murdered.

The pink one raised his arms defensively, "Alright, alright," he grinned, "I can't wait to see a costume the great Okumura puts together."

Rin tilted his head before looking at Miwa, "…what does he mean by that?"

"He means to say that you're a weirdo!" a shrill voice called from behind Rin.

The halfling turned around to see Takara and his rude puppet/brother, Usagi.

Rin chuckled, "Look who's talking." Rin then realized that the whole crew was here as he turned back to the Kyoto group, "What are you guys doing here?"

Shima chuckled as Miwa sweat-dropped and Bon crossed his arms and answered Rin's question, "We saw the Paladin…he looked pissed enough to reduce the entire academy to a pile of rumble."

Takara frowned and quietly questioned, "Did you get into a fight with him, again…?"

Rin crossed his arms and frowned, "It's not my fault his keeps me on such a fucking short leash…"

Miwa gasped, "Rin!"

He turned to the Kyoto group, "You guys don't get, do you? Do you realize how frustrating this is? No, you wouldn't, 'cause all your parents are still in Kyoto! But I still have to deal with that bozo of a priest! And he always expects me to be a person I'm not, a person I never was and never will be! He's not even my real father! I'm just tired of it all!"

"…at least your dad's still alive…" Miwa squeaked.

Rin stopped to stare at his small friend in surprise.

The silence pressed on for a moment. Rin was wondering whether or not he should apologize.

"_Awwwkwaaard_..." a puppet interjected.

Rin not knowing what to do, Rin ran off.

"Oi, Akuma." Bon called after him, but he didn't receive a reply.

Rin ran until he started to lose his breath. Why was he getting into fights with everyone today?

"It's not your fault. You just didn't know about Miwa's parents…" a kind voice answered behind him.

Rin turned around to spot Takara, "You followed me all the way here?"

The boy nodded and started walking alongside his troubled friend, "I'm a lot faster than I look…But look Rin, Miwa does kind of have a point, though. Even though I can understand the frustration of handling Fujimoto-san, he seems like quite a particular character. But you need to be careful with Miwa and the other Kyotoans, they've been very affected by the Blue night."

Rin stopped walking, "Blue night?"

Takara looked at him with surprise, "Shirō-san never told you?"

Rin gave his a curious look, "Never told me about what?"

"The Blue Night." Takara simply said.

Usagi groaned out loud, "It's obvious he doesn't know a thing about it! Would you just explain it to him already?!"

Takara pouted at Usagi's rashness before replying, "The Blue Night is a single night in which the highest ranking priests and exorcists were burned by Satan's blue flames. Many temples were completely killed off. And some…were left off in very bad shape. Like the Kyoto group's temple. Ever since the blue night, when most of their exorcists were killed, the temple gain the reputation of being the _Cursed Temple_, and ever since then it has become hard for the remaining priests to gather enough money to rebuild most of the temple…he has vowed to restore his temple to its former glory…"

Rin felt guilty, though he knew that he shouldn't, after all, it wasn't _his_ fault, they continued walking, "I guess that's why Bon isn't all that tolerate toward demons…"

Takara gave him a curious look, "Why do you say that?"

Rin scratched his head, "He's just so…well he, uh…he's trying to prove to himself that I'm a demon…and I suspect that it's the reason for his distrust toward me."

Takara stayed quiet for awhile before asking, "…he thinks you're a demon?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah."

Takara stared at him for a moment.

"What?"

The short student just continued to stare with his closed eyes.

Rin crossed his arms and looked away in discomfort, "You can sense it…can't you?"

"I'm a physic medium, I can sense a lot of things, so what exactly are you referring to?"

Rin narrowed his eyes, he could tell that Takara was just trying to get him to say it himself, "You can sense that…I'm a halfling, right?"

Takara gave a fake gasp, "What?! You're a halfling?!"

"I can't believe it you bastard!" Usagi spoke up.

Rin flinched, thinking the comment was aimed toward him.

Usagi pointed to Takara, "You're full of bullshit, man! You knew all along and you never told me!"

Takara frowned, "That detail was never really all that important and it didn't come up…"

"BULLSHIT! I once asked you why Bon was being weird around Rin and you told me you didn't know!"

"That's because I didn't know Rin being a halfling had anything to do with it!" Takara yelled in frustration.

Rin looked around and started to feel real nervous at the strange glances bystanders gave them, "Um, guys? Could ya maybe keep it down?"

"No!" Usagi yelped, "Takara doesn't tell me half the crap that he should!"

Said physic sighed, "Well maybe that's because it's better to keep other people's secrets…"

"From your _own brother_?! Plus, who am I ever going to tell? I'm your _puppet_, I can't say anything that you wouldn't want me to 'say'!"

Takara face-palmed with his other hand, "Usagi…you don't understand the meaning of 'privacy', do you?"

"'Privacy'? Privacy from _what_?"

Takara nodded, "Exactly my point."

Rin noticed the color of the sky and checked his watch, "Uh, nice talking to you guys but…I've gotta go home…"

Takara gave him a slightly forced smile, "Alright, have a great evening!"

"Wait! I'm not done with either of you, yet!" Usagi loudly complained.

Rin quickly ran in the other direction and waved to the two.

"Wait!" Usagi called, "What's your other—"

Rin didn't hear what he said after that, he didn't want to, he just let his feet carry him back to the dorms of his new school.

* * *

><p>By the time he arrived to his dorm room, Rin was nearly falling asleep, he felt like he had been running around all day, and he had. He stored his Halloween stuff in the closet and fell onto his bed, still fully clothed, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of this!" a brunette teenager yelled at the bloodred-haired demon, Sekima. He quickly took out a gun and aimed it at the demon's head, "Halloween is coming up, and after that, there might not be a chance left for me to get out of this hellhole!"<p>

Sekima raised his arms defensively, "Calm down, calm down, my dear Yukio. Your reward will come, all in good time."

"That's what you said before the noble with a loyal region, and then before the baker with seven children, and then before the carpenter married to a loving wife. How many lives must I destroy just for you to take back your promise?"

Sekima showed a fake frown, "Oh, poor Yukio, but I never promised anything!"

"Well, you better promise me something quick before you," Yukio unclicked the safety, "_Lose your head_…"

Sekima's eyes narrowed toward Yukio before he burst out laughing, "AHAHAHA! Ha…ha…" he took a few breaths before he was able to calm down, "Ah, no wonder I keep you around, you're a hoot!"

The sound of gunfire rang in Yukio's ears as the gun recoiled against his hand and blood droplets traveled and landed on Yukio's pale cheek.

The demon fell backwards, droplets of liquid matching his hair continued to fly in all directions.

When the body fell to the ground with a _thud_, Yukio grinned, "It was fun while it lasted, Uncle," he turned his back to the bleeding body, "But I think that I can find a better deal out there."

Yukio started walking away but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, Yukio…poor…naïve Yukio. Both you and I know fully well that there is only _one_ way to create a Gehennan Gate…and only one person who can make it so~"

Yukio shivered as he slowly turned his head to see an alive and kicking Sekima. A wound to his forehead decorated his face in trails of red as he grinned like a madman, "You…but I…in the head…"

Sekima's grin widened, "Not that a filthy, weak halfling like yourself would know, but those descended from the great Satan can't be killed by a mere _bullet_, regardless of where it's placed. Too bad your patience snapped before I was able to grant your wish," the demon kicked Yukio's back, forcing him to the ground, "Ah, so you can kill a person from hundreds of feet away yet you can't even defend yourself when it comes to close combat." Sekima let out a chilling chuckle, which made Yukio's blood freeze over, "That's just fine, I was planning on getting rid of you in the end, anyways." He pushed his foot hard onto Yukio's back. Sekima managed to push hard enough so that a sharp _snap_ echoed off the walls. The teen screamed in pain.

"Oi! What are you doing with Otouto?" a calm voice called out.

Sekima looked up from his work and swore under his breath, "Shit, it's him." He took one last look at his subordinate before he scattered.

A green haired demon then entered the clearing, "Otouto? What are you doing on the ground? Is this a new game?!"

Yukio groaned in pain, "No, it's not a _game_, Amaimon-Nii. I've fallen and I can't get up."

Amaimon grinned in amusement, "You sound like one of those old ladies in the Assiahan commericals…"

Yukio groaned again, this time not in pain but in frustration, he got really irritated whenever Amaimon would say random things about Assiah, things that only made sense in his mind. Yukio sighed as he let his dark blue flames lick at his broken back, instantly fixing and straightening it. Yukio managed to get up on one knee before he noticed an outstretched hand near his head. Yukio smiled, _So he ISN'T completely clueless_, the teen thought as he accepted Amaimon's hand, being lifted up by the other's strength.

"Ah, Amaimon, speaking of Assiah…can you get me there?" the teen questioned politely.

The green demon grinned, "Well, I guess it's only fair that I also take you to Assiah…" he chuckled.

Yukio tilted his head, "What do you mean by that, Aniki?"

Amaimon smirked and shook his head, "Nothing. So, was that why you were hanging with Sekima? That guy's bad news, man."

Yukio chuckled, "Compared to you? Not so much."

The green one just shook his head, "You were ripped off, Yukio, whatever favor you did for him, forget about being paid for your services. He's a con man, always leaving his brothers hangin'. Not cool…just not cool."

Yukio crossed his arms and nodded, "Wish you told me that sooner, Nii-kun."

"…don't we all?" he smirked.

"Speaking of Assiah," Yukio got down to business, "Can you get me there? Perhaps by Halloween?"

Amaimon made glasses with his hands and tilted his head as he stood on one foot, perhaps imitating an owl, Yukio could only guess at what was going on in that demon's mind, "Why the rush, brother? Assiah is kinda cool when you get there, but it starts to bore quickly, all the humans down there act the exact same, it's only once in a decade that you find a truly interesting one…"

The brunette sighed, "That's not the point, Amaimon. Let's just say…that I need a change of scenery."

Amaimon was silent for a while, "You sure are going through a lot of work for a 'change in scenery', Otouto."

Yukio glared at him, "The exact reason doesn't matter, does it?"

Amaimon chuckled, "I guess not, brother." He did a little dance before looking back at Yukio, "I'll get you there on the day of Halloween."

Yukio's eyes shone with hope, "Really? You're willing to do that?"

Amaimon grinned and nodded his head, "I'm sure both I and Mephisto-Nii will be interested in how your time in Assiah will unfold…"

* * *

><p>Rin woke up with conflicting emotions. Asuka had accused Yukio of being a murderer, and now it seems that she was right. Also it seems as if Yukio will be coming back at his own accord, but at what cost? And why was he so familiar with Amaimon? Why was he calling Amaimon 'Amaimon-Nii' and 'Nii-kun'? Rin shook his head, they were probably just stupid dreams…just a stupid dream…that couldn't have been Yukio. Yukio he remembered was kinder than that...and shorter than him.<p>

Rin looked at his clock, 4:27. Rin groaned as he realized there was no point in going back to sleep if he had to wake up near six, anyways. He decided with a surge of determination that he was going to use the rest of the time to fully examine the secret library.

* * *

><p>The teen ran along the long aisles of sacred books. All the ones in Latin and English Rin couldn't read, and the newer ones in Japanese seemed boring. Rin didn't care to know about the history, or whatever, of the order or of the Catholic religion, it was just uninteresting. But the books in Gehennan, now <em>those<em> looked cool. Not just the runes themselves looked nice but the titles of the books seemed interesting.

It seemed that when the exorcists grabbed the demon books they didn't bothering trying to figure out what kinds of books they were, because the books in Gehennan were of a wide variety and some seemed completely useless to use against demons in general, like, for example, the demon cookbook, which was right next to the battle tactics book, Rin decided to take off the shelf. When he opened it to a random page he made a face as he saw a picture of a dish that looked like something Mephisto would make for breakfast. Rin hoped that Gehennan food tasted better than it looked.

The teen simply closed the book and put it back on the shelf, looking for a book with knowledge he would actually use. He stopped when he saw a demon book titled, "The Nature of the Three Worlds." Rin happily took it off the shelf and climbed up the ladder into his secret reading/hiding place. Rin started feeling more and more freaked out as he continued reading.

_Though much is known about the two mirror worlds of Assiah and Gehenna, little is known about the third world, Eden, which is home is the third realm's goddess, Sen-_

Rin yelped as the book burst into white flames. He threw the book down and stomped the fire out. When the deed was done, he timidly reached again for the book, but it crumbled into ashes under his touch. "Shit," Rin muttered, unhappy about losing his reading material. He sighed and jumped down from the bookshelf, head swirling with different things he had to do that day as he prepared to go to school. Little did he know, a pair of eyes followed him out the secret door.


End file.
